The Reaping of New Orleans
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Sequel to Reaper Twins. With Charlie's soul missing, Bella is on a mission to find the culprit. Heading to New Orleans with her family, she finds there's more there than meets the eye there. With a few surprises coming their way the family has more to deal with than ever before. M FOR VIOLENCE
1. Prologue

Author's Note

To all of you who just came from Reaper Twins, the next chapter is the first chapter, this is just the prologue. I'm excited for this story! Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella stood hidden in the shadow of a tree overlooking the cemetery. Forks had long ago left her mind, but today she had returned out of respect and love. Her back was straight and her shoulders tense as she overlooked the cemetery. The people in black gathered below surrounding the casket as it hovered above the open hole in the ground. The small noise of sniffles and cries surrounding the town. The sun was in the sky and the wind blowing allowing the scent of salty tears to fill the air.

She didn't pay attention to the man standing a few feet behind her, all she saw was the casket below. Nothing mattered at this moment but that coffin and the brave man that lay inside.

Landing wings out behind him Marco stood looking at his sister's form. He had never seen her like this, so silent. Even her thoughts were completely blocked from him. He stepped closer to Klaus as he stood not that far behind her. "What happened?"

"She came to check on him, like she often does on his birthday," Klaus responded not taking his eyes away from Bella. "I had gone in to knock, but the door was open. It was too late when we found out what had happened. From what I could gather, he had a heart attack or something of the sort. His soul had disappeared. As much as Isabella tried she couldn't bring him back or speak to him. His soul is hidden or being held captive, she doesn't know how to save him."

"Hidden?" Marco asked confused never thinking this could happen. "Is that even possible?"

"She spoke to your father recently. She demanded answers from him and he mentioned that if a witch is strong enough she is able to capture a soul. This soul can then be used in rituals of magic, Isabella has been looking for different possible rituals for a reason why his soul was taken, but has found nothing." Klaus replied, his voice became lower as he spoke again. "She's still upset, but she has gotten better. All she wants now is revenge."

"I can imagine," Marco responded knowing his sister well enough to know she was going to make whomever did this suffer. "Where are your brothers?"

"Kol is down there with Henrik," Klaus replied gesturing to the cemetery.

Bella's eyes watered as she saw Henrik step forward in front of the crowd. He was now a hybrid his 18th birthday having just past, and with the help of Bella they figured out how to keep his magic, something he was adamant on keeping.

"Hello everyone," Henrik said facing the crowd of people. "Charlie Swan was a good man. He was brave, honest, loving and compassionate. I met Chief Swan a few years ago through his daughter Isabella. She was someone I was very close with and was in truth family to me. Charlie kept in contact with me after her passing and I'm proud to say I considered him a second father. I would often join him in fishing trips, shooting ranges, hunting trips, anything he thought a man should know he taught me. He was one of the best men in the world and his time on this earth was too short. Charlie Swan loved unconditionally and always put others before himself. He protected the people around him, and showed them that there would always be a caring hand to help them when they needed it."

Bella took a step back as Henrik continued his speech turning to face her brother and Klaus. She spoke, "Nothing will stop me from finding who did this and rest assured that when I find them there will be nothing you can do to stop me from killing them. I will put Charlie's soul to rest."

Marco nodded, Charlie might've not been her real father, but he was the man who raised her and had taken him in as a son he would stand beside his sister on this. "I'll be there right beside you."

Klaus only nodded, he extended his hand to her. Bella laced their fingers together and moved to stand by his side as they could hear the remainder of Henrik's speech. The diamond ring on her hand being hidden by their interlacing hands. The town's people took turns saying their stories of Charlie, and as each story was told Bella grew more determined to find whomever did this to Charlie. A good man had died and whomever did it wouldn't be getting away with it.

"Any leads," Marco asked after some time past.

"Not many, they're only a few witches powerful enough to do this, and after checking on many of them I haven't' been able to find anything that connects them to Charlie." Bella responded she turned to her brother. She had scarcely seen him only really seeing him when their birthday came around and on the rare holiday. But that had seemed to stop all together in the last year when she had only seen him once and that had been months ago. He had even began to call and answer her calls less. It was almost strange, in most situations she would've run to Marco for advice, but this time with Charlie she had gone to Klaus. When Klaus proposed she went to Henrik with the news, it seemed she was more distant to her brother than she had realized. The realization that they had grown apart was only beginning to add to her anger. She turned back to the funeral without saying a word. The gentle squeeze from Klaus kept her from breaking down in anger and sadness.

"Let's head back to the house, love." Klaus said as the funeral had been over an hour ago and Bella had yet to move.

Bella looked at him and nodded. "I umm… I'll follow you. I just want to take a quick fly."

Klaus nodded understanding she wanted to be left alone and flying was one of her favorite things to do. Klaus kissed her forehead. "I'll get home and continue to look into the witches."

Bella smiled, "Thank you." She watched Klaus blur off and without saying a word to her brother she took off into the sky. He of course followed after her wanting to help her deal with whatever she was feeling.

"You have to talk this out!" Marco yelled at her as he kept up with her speed.

Bella glanced at him and shook her head. "I don't have to do anything."

"IZZY!" Marco yelled tackling her in the air bringing her down to the ground.

Bella growled in warning as she stood from the ground her brother not that far away. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"No," Marco said as stared at his sister. "You can't let this eat at you Izzy. Look at yourself! You're seconds away from tearing a town apart. Come on, you can't do this to yourself."

Bella growled in anger, "Let's make something clear, Marco. You tackle me again and I won't be play fighting with you anymore, I'll be out for blood next time. Do us both a favor and get the hell out of my way." Bella flew back into the air and knowing she was faster than her brother she went at full speed back to the home. She landed in the backyard and before she made it to the house Henrik was out in the backyard.

"Elle!" Henrik said running up to her, he looked at her expression and became concerned. "You okay?"

Bella smiled Henrik had grown up so much, he was a strong mixture of both Kol and Klaus. Bella was proud to say he had a bit of her personality in him also. "I'm fine, Henri. Did you find anything useful?"

"Not really, but I sent Nik and Kol to look into a witch not that far from here, and Rebekah and Elijah they went somewhere to pick up some food, even though there was enough in the house. I think they just needed something to do." Henrik said as he walked beside Bella and entered the house. "I've been looking into the witches that are left on that list we made, and I lowered them down."

"How?" Bella asked as she and Henrik headed into the dining room which they had converted into their office for the meantime.

"I was thinking," Henrik said heading over the list of witches. "All these witches are strong enough, but not all of them come from a historic line of witches. A spell as ancient as to hold a person's soul captive has to be passed down through generations. Especially if it's able to hide said soul from death or in your case reapers, this spell has to be strong, and as we all know strong spells are most likely old spells."

Bella smiled as they were getting somewhere, "And the witch not only had to be strong they would have to come from a long line of magic." Bella smiled at Henrik and hugged him. "You're a genius."

"I do try," Henrik said with a proud smirk. "But there's more. From what I've taken down there are only three lines old enough to obtain this information."

"From those three lines we have to be able to find whomever went after Charlie," Bella said with a smile, happy to know this was going somewhere.

Henrik paused, "There's more. Elle, we have to figure out why they wanted Charlie's soul. A soul could be used for anything. Including a bribe."

Bella turned to Henrik ignoring her brother who was at the doorway. "You think that someone might have his soul to use it against me."

Henrik sighed, "I'm sorry, Elle. It's just the best way I could explain things. Please understand this wasn't made to make you feel bad."

"I know Henri," Bella said with a sad smile. "I knew it was a possibility from the beginning, it's just more realistic hearing it from someone else." Bella walked over to the table and picked up one of the two files left. Klaus and Kol would call soon and tell them how it was going. Henrik took the seat beside her and began to take down notes on the file he had in his hands. Marco took down the last file and began to look through it he sat across his sister without a word. He would watch her interact with Henrik and it made him sad to know that she wasn't that way with him anymore. The regret of leaving for so long was creeping up on him.

Bella's phone rang and she answered immediately. "Hello?"

"She wasn't the one to take Charlie," Klaus said knowing that was what Bella wanted to know.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked wanting to be sure.

"When we arrived she was dead," Klaus said.

"She committed suicide," Kol's voice came through in the background.

"Do you know what she died for?" Bella asked as she sighed and leaned back in the chair taking a deep breath. There was rumbling on the other line and then a slight growl that came from Klaus.

"You're dear fiancée didn't want to read the stupid letter so I did," Kol said. "She just apologized for wrong doings. Made amends with her kids and that was it. We looked everywhere we could Isa, there was nothing there and nothing seemed off. She wasn't the one to go after Charlie."

Bella sighed, "Look, there's no point in you coming back just yet. There's a witch in the Arizona desert that fits the profile we're looking for. Go and check her out, but be careful she's old blood. Can you put Klaus on the phone please?" Bella stood and headed out the room.

Marco looked over at Henrik, "Fiancée?"

"Huh?" Henrik asked looking up. "Oh, yeah. They got engaged a couple months ago. We celebrated in Vegas."

"How come we weren't told?" Marco asked referring to him and Rebekah.

"We tried getting in touch with you" Henrik said, "In the end it ended up just being Nik, Elle, Kol, Eli, and I. Finn and Sage were off on a honey moon or something, so they weren't able to come. We all tried getting to you, neither of you ever picked up so we gave up."

Marco sighed, he now understood why his sister was angry he had practically abandoned her to be with Rebekah. "That must be why she's angry."

"She's angry for far more than just her engagement. You and I both know Elle well, she wouldn't get so mad over that," Henrik said as he went back to his work. Marco nodded and went back to the folder in his hand.

Bella walked back into the room. "They're headed over. We should hear from them within the next day or so."

"Cool, Elle," Henrik said as he set his notes down. "You want to take a break? I need some help with the last move you taught me."

"Yeah, let's head outside Henrik," Bella said, she paused, "You're welcome to join us, Marco."

Marco nodded and followed if it took forever he would get his relationship back with his sister.

"Okay," Bella said rolling up her sleeves. She looked to Henrik, "Relax Henri. You want to be able to move effortlessly. You're not human, you have more strength than you know, use it."

Henrik nodded, he hated to fight, but he knew it was something he had to learn. He knew some moves from his human days when Bella had taught him the basics, but now he needed to know more .He needed to know how to be more lethal if he had to be. "I got it this time, Elle."

"Ready…" Bella said, "Set go!" Bella lunged but not truly hitting him she needed him to block her moves and to get a hit on her.

-Page Break-

Bella sat on the couch with Henrik both silent as they stared ahead at the movie n the T.V. Elijah sitting on the loveseat by himself a journal in hand. Rebekah and Marco sitting together on the other small sofa.

"I can't stand this protagonist," Henrik whispered to Bella.

Bella laughed knowing Henrik wasn't for the movies in which the girl always sacrificed herself or when they played damsels. This was something she knew she had influenced him on. "If you knew this was going to happen in the movie why did you choose it?"

Henrik sighed, "I had high hopes it wouldn't end this way."

"Sorry you got let down," Bella replied with a smile. The phone rang again and Bella answered it quicker than anyone else. "Hello."

"It wasn't here," Klaus said, "But she did offer her help. She mentioned a group of witches who have a strong historic line. They have an elder who would be strong enough to do this."

"Is her name Agnes?" Bella asked knowing that was the last one in the group.

"Yes, I assume she was in pile," Klaus asked.

"Yes, she was the last one. It has to be her, you once said you had a home in New Orleans," Bella said.

"I do own a few," Klaus replied, "Get packed up, Kol and I will go to see how it is."

"Thank you," Bella said. She said her goodbyes and turned to Henrik. "We're moving."

"I didn't really unpack here anyway," Henrik said with a shrug.

Bella turned to Elijah, "Are you coming with us, Eli?"

"Of course." Elijah said standing. "I will get packing. We can leave in a short amount of time."

"Thank you, Eli," Bella said as she watched him leave behind Henrik. She stood and faced Rebekah and Marco. "You're both welcome to join us in New Orleans."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she put her and Klaus's suitcase in the back. Henrik mumbling about Kol's bag. The anger still being a strong part of her emotions, but she knew better than to let it control her for too long. "I don't understand why he needs so much clothes." Henrik said as he finished.

"He's picky, and he always stains some of his shirts when he feds, he needs extra clothes," Bella responded. "Come on, we have to get to Oregon to catch our flight."

"Why did Elijah get to go to the Seattle airport?" Henrik asked.

"Because my death was huge news and I would most likely be recognized." Bella said, "And Elijah wanted to go help his brothers. I figured you'd stay here and keep me company."

Henrik smirked, "I'm the best company you could have."

"We're ready to go," Rebekah said as Marco finished putting their suitcase in the back.

Bella nodded, "Alright, let's get going."

"New Orleans, here we come," Henrik said as he got into the passenger seat.


	2. A New Surprise

Author's Note

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Klaus and Kol walked together into New Orleans taking in the changed scenery. The place was crawling with witches, but none of them were doing magic and unlike it had before the town no longer felt bursting with magic.

"Something's wrong," Kol said looking around eyeing the witches who had succumbed to street entertaining. "The town seems strange."

"I've realized," Klaus responded looking around. They made their way to the quarter in which they once lived and looked around. They walked to their old home that was now flowing with vampires. "I'm assuming this is what is causing the witches to act so strangely."

"Looks like someone is ruling in your home," Kol said with distaste as he took a look around.

"You're not allowed to be here," A big burly vampire said blocking their path and Kol's view.

Kol smirked and replied. "Care to enlighten me on who's in charge? I would really like to know why I am not allowed here, it seems this is where to go when you're a vampire."

Klaus shook his head at his brother's antics, but he wouldn't stop Kol until it was necessary.

"Why don't you take your pathetic ass and get it out of here," the vampire said puffing out his chest.

Kol chuckled a wicked grin crossing his face, he stood toe to toe with the vampire. Meeting his eye Kol spoke, "Why don't you make me, big guy?"

The vampire moved ready to throw Kol out of there, but Kol was quicker than expected. Kol snapped the vampire's head off. He grabbed the head by the hair and announced loudly to the rest of the vampires in the room, "Anyone care to tell me who's in charge around here, I'm running out of patience."

"I do believe you all should do what he says there's only so much I can do to keep him from tearing you all to pieces," Klaus said the vampires gathered ready to fight. Before anyone could make a move a loud voice stepped in.

"Enough!" Marcel said causing the vampires who has circled around Klaus and Kol to disperse.

Kol smirked, "Marcel!" Kol turned to Klaus with an amused smiled. "Wasn't he important to you at one point?" Klaus smirked and shrugged. Kol watched as Marcel's eyes moved to the severed head. "Oh right, here's the head of your little friend. Well, he's not so little really."

"Kol, Klaus," Marcel said coming down the stairs, "It's good to see you both again. What has it been a 100 years since we last saw each other?"

"That seems about right," Klaus said his jaw clenched in anger.

"Everyone clear out!" Marcel yelled and in a blur of movements everyone was gone. "You can't just come in here and kill one of my guys."

"I think I can seeing as how I just did," Kol replied with a smirk.

"I see you survived," Klaus said feeling angry that he had mourned over someone who was never truly dead.

"Yeah well under the hysterics I guess you failed to double check." Marcel replied. "But I rebuilt the city and now it's mine."

Klaus chuckled, "It will never be yours, not truly. But we'll return to that at a later time. My brother and I, we're looking for a witch, she goes by the name of Agnes."

"Agnes?" Marcel asked, "What do you want with her?"

"That's really none of your business," Kol replied, "Tell us where she might be or we'll wreak havoc on the _human_ population of this city. I'm sure you don't want the tourist rate to come down."

Marcel gave the address not wanting to deal with the originals until he had a strong plan created. He stopped them as they got to the door. "This isn't over. You can't just come to someone's palace and do this."

"You'd be surprised on what we could do," Klaus responded as he left.

-Page Break-

Bella groaned of course Henrik being who he was had rearranged his seat so Marco was sitting beside her. She grabbed the magazine as the plane had finally taken off, she began to flip through it doing her best to ignore the presence of her brother.

"At one point you're going to have to talk to me," Marco said as he took out a book.

Bella just hummed not giving any response to her brother.

"Okay, I admit these last few years I've been the worst brother in the world, but I do love you Izzy and I'm sorry for missing so much." Marco said sounding sincere with every word spoken. "You can be as mad at me as you want, but I'm not leaving you, not again."

"You know what was the worst thing is?" Bella responded minutes later still refusing to look up from her magazine. "I found our mother's old home from when she was just a child. I even found a photo album of hers of when she was an infant. I called you over and over again that night and nothing. That moment I was supposed to share with you of looking through the album, of learning more about who she was, I shared it with Nik and Henri. When I got engaged to Klaus, you weren't there to be with me, you were busy with your own life. I get it Marco, we both share different lives, but we were supposed to stay together. I would drop everything if you needed me, not giving any of it a second thought I would be there. I answer all your calls the second you want to talk. You just can't seem to do the same. That's the worst thing out of all of this, I realized I can't depend on you. Not anymore."

Marco took in a deep breath, "I'll make it up to you Izzy. I promise."

Bella didn't answer, but continued to flip through the magazine.

"I never got a chance to give you this," Marco said reaching into his pocket he took out the black velvet box and handed it to Bella.

"Gifts doesn't make things right," Bella said.

"Yeah, but they make things a bit better," Marco said with a shrug. "I've been adding to it since I first left. Everywhere I went I would add something to it. I know you don't really like travelling too much so I thought this would be something good to get for you. I was gone Izzy, but I didn't forget you."

Bella took the box and opened it seeing the bracelet filled with different charms of all the different places of the world. She smiled slightly and closed the lid. "You're still an asshole."

"Yeah, but I'm you're asshole of a twin," Marco said with a smirk, it wasn't completely fixed, but their relationship was headed on the right track again.

-Page Break-

Kol and Klaus joined Elijah at the house. "Are you sure you gave her the right address?" Klaus asked as Bella was late and it was unusual for her to be late.

"Yes, Niklaus. I'm sure they're just running late or hit traffic." Elijah responded not entirely worried about where everyone else would be.

"Because we all know Isa always ones late," Kol responded with a roll of his eyes taking a long sip of his drink.

The door opened with both Marco and Rebekah walking in, their hands filled with suitcases.

"And where are the rest of you?" Kol asked looking at just the two. "You know a hybrid and a reaper."

Marco smirked, "They took a detour."

Rebekah scoffed, "More like they saw something across from the airport and ditched us. They should be here in a few minutes."

"What did they do?" Klaus asked knowing together Bella and Henrik had before gotten into some mischief.

"We don't really know, they were gone before we could question them on what they planned to do." Marco answered taking a seat on the couch opting to take the bags upstairs at a later moment.

Kol smirked excited to see what Bella and Henrik were up to. "This should be fun."

Klaus sat down with a glass in hand. "As long as she's happy, I don't care what they're up to."

-Page Break-

"Your brother won't approve," Bella said as Henrik signed the last papers.

"I'm assuming you're referring to Elijah, and he won't really care about this. I am hybrid, I can't get hurt," Henrik replied the smile on his face never wavering.

"Why am I here?" Bella asked as she leaned against the doorway of the office. Wondering why out of all the people close to him Henrik had asked her to come along.

"Because I asked you to be here, and you wouldn't leave me by myself. You're also the only one I think would agree with me on this," Henrik said with a growing smile as he finished up the paperwork.

Bella smirked, "I don't agree with you, but this is your decision to make, so I'll let you make it. But, let's tell Elijah I at least attempted to really talk you out of it."

Henrik chuckled, "I'll make sure to mention it to him." He grinned at Bella. "Let's go make this official."

Bella gestured for him to lead the way. They handed in the paperwork and the deal was finished. Bella smiled, although Elijah still believed Henrik was just a boy, he had become a man and today she was sharing a moment in his life. His first car, or in his case his first motorcycle. His enthusiasm was contagious as they got closer to the bike. Henrik didn't waste time and jumped on the bike.

"You getting on, Elle?" Henrik asked as he strapped on his helmet for appearance purposes.

"No, I think I'm going to fly home," Bella said. "But why don't you take that for a ride around the town. I'm sure you'll enjoy New Orleans."

Henrik grinned, "Alright, see you at home, Elle."

Bella waved as Henrik took off. She walked away and finding an isolated spot in the woods she released her wings and went to the sky. She flew home at a slow pace not really ready to be around everyone. Her mind went to Charlie. He deserved peace. He deserved to have a restful eternity, not to be held captive by a witch. No matter what it took, Bella would set him free. She would do everything it took to get him free now that she was so close to finding his soul and anyone who stood in her way would meet her wrath.

Landing in the backyard of the home, she looked around. It was a large home like all of Klaus's homes had to be. She didn't need to step inside to know that everything would be expensive. She turned away from the house, this was on a plantation and everything in the surrounding area was covered in nature.

"Enjoying the sight?" Klaus asked coming out of the house.

Bella didn't turn around, "I like the nature, how isolated it is."

"I thought you would enjoy it," Klaus said, "Where is Henrik?"

"He went into town for a bit," Bella responded. "Aren't you going to ask what took us so long to get here?"

"I'm guessing you went with him to get that motorcycle he has been wanting to get," Klaus said he stood behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Bella smiled, "I would say I attempted to talk him out of it, but I think you would know I'm lying. He did look happy having it." Bella paused she turned around in Klaus's arms to face him. "What did you find our today?"

"Agnes, we got her address and we stopped by, we didn't approach her, but she was alive and in town. I should also warn you that this town is filled with vampires who seem to hold some sort of control over the witches." Klaus replied with a serious tone.

"If the vampires have control over the witches, who's controlling the vampires?" Bella asked knowing there had to be more to this story.

"Marcel," Klaus responded not needing to say more knowing that Bella already knew exactly who Marcel was.

"That's a twist," Bella said. "I'm assuming you're going to figure out how he's controlling them?"

"I'm too intrigued not to find out," Klaus responded, he took Bella's hand, "Let's go inside, and work out what our next plan is."

-Page Break-

Bella lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Something was wrong with her she wasn't feeling well. Pushing it down to being her emotion taking control she decided to go to sleep. She turned her head to look at Klaus who had fallen asleep long ago. She smiled and moved closer resting her head on his chest she closed her eyes and let her mind sleep.

Klaus woke as something had changed. He looked at Bella, who was sweating heavily, her breath coming out in short pants as she tried to breathe. He put a hand on her forehead, removing it instantly as her forehead was heated, she had a fever. This was strange for Bella. Klaus moved her closer to him, she was heating up at a rapid rate. Picking her up in his arms Klaus carried her off to the bathroom. He set her down in the bathtub and turned on the cold water letting the tub fill with water. He watched Bella's eyes pop open as the cold water made contact with her skin.

"What's happening?" Bella asked she didn't move taking comfort in the cool contrast of the water against her skin.

"I don't know, love. You don't look well. Stay here, let me go get your brother, he might know what's happening." Klaus kissed her forehead and left the bathroom. He put on his pants and shirt before heading to Marco's room. Close to knocking, Klaus was interrupted as Marco opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked as he silently closed the door so he didn't wake up Rebekah.

"Bella seems to be sick," Klaus responded.

"We don't get sick," Marco said.

A loud scream from Bella cut off any response Klaus was about to say. Both men ran towards the scream. They entered the bathroom to see an unconcious Bella in the tub.

"This isn't normal," Marco said looking at his sister's pale form.

Klaus nodded, "I've noticed."

"I'll go and try to contact my dad, see if he knows anything. Stay with her," Marco said as he blurred out of the room.

Klaus kneeled by the tub and took Bella's hand, it was still warm but the cold water was helping her temperature cool down.

"What's wrong with Elle?" Henrik's panicked voice said from the doorway.

"I was hoping no one would've heard," Klaus said only turning slightly to look at Henrik.

"I was in the kitchen," Henrik replied, "That room isn't sound proof. What's wrong with, Elle?" Henrik asked again.

"I don't know," Klaus responded. He watched as his brother walked further into the room and took a seat on the counter top. Neither said a word both watching as an unconscious Bella twitched on and off in the bathtub.

Marco arrived back with Death in toe. The bathroom was eerily quiet as death looked at his daughter. His eyes briefly turned to a now standing Klaus and back to Bella. "What's wrong with her?" Marco asked knowing his father well enough to understand that he knew what had gotten to Bella.

"I need you and Henrik to leave the room. Niklaus must stay." He responded. Henrik left knowing better than to argue.

Marco didn't follow the example. "I need to know she will be okay. I won't leave until you give me that."

Death looked at Marco and nodded, "She'll be fine. Now leave."

Marco took one last look at Bella and left the room slamming the door behind him in anger as he wasn't told exactly what was wrong.

"Such a sentimental boy, that one. He can let his emotions get the better of him most times, but so can Bella. I believe it's their human tendencies shining through most times." Death stepped closer. He grabbed a cup off the counter and handed it to Klaus. "Bleed into this."

Not asking questions Klaus bit into his wrist and let the blood seep into the cup. As the wound closed he watched as death kneeled and put the cup to Bella's mouth. "I thought my blood couldn't heal her."

"The blood isn't for her," Death responded as Bella swallowed the blood still lying unconscious in the tub. Death stood and set the glass down. "I assume you want to know what's wrong with her, but there isn't anything wrong with Isabella. She's merely going through a normal tendency that many humans go through."

"I thought she renounced her human side when she became a reaper?" Klaus asked.

Death nodded, "Most of it, yes. It seems that because she was human longer than Marco, she retained something that her human body had to offer. This should end in about 9 or so months."

"I don't understand," Klaus said feeling frustrated over what he was being told.

"Isabella kept a human trait when she became a Reaper, something that would most likely only happen once in her eternal life. Once this is over her entire human self will be gone, like Marco. After so long of suppression, this human trait has fought its way to the surface and was triggered by your werewolf gene. Isabella is with child." Death said looking fondly at his younger daughter.

"You mean she's carrying our child?" Klaus said taken completely off guard by the news.

"Yes, she's carrying your children. They're twins." Death said. "The children needed blood to nourish themselves and Isabella's blood alone wasn't enough. They need variety. Give her human blood or your blood a few times a day and she will be well."

"What are they going to be?" Klaus asked before death could leave. "Will they be like her or like myself?"

"Isabella's reaper side will not affect them. These children will be, hybrids at birth, they will not hold the powers both Isabella and Marco hold." Death responded. He patted Klaus on the shoulder. "Congratulations. You're going to be a father."

Author's Note

This wasn't what I had originally planned when I first thought of writing a sequel. This is going in an entirely different direction, but I'm happy with what I've settled on. I hope you're all excited to see what's next to come, I know I am. I will restate that this story won't be identical to the series, I plan to make it more my own.


	3. It's a Trade

Author's Note

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Klaus carried Bella to the bed after getting her into dry clothes. He set her down carefully making sure she was tucked in properly before paying attention to the two others in the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Both Marco and Henrik asked at the same time their eyes never wavering from Bella's sleeping form on the bed.

"Nothing, she'll be fine," Klaus replied, he didn't want to say anything before he could speak to Bella herself.

Marco shook his head having tried to read Klaus's thoughts he only found dodging thoughts. "How are you hiding your thoughts?"

"Bella taught me how to do it not so long ago." Klaus responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "I understand you both want to know what it is happening, but understand that it's Isabella's decision whether or not she wants to tell you. Respect that."

Marco looked at his sister, "Tell me when she wakes up." Klaus nodded and watched the stressed Reaper leave the room. Klaus turned his attention to Henrik who had a worried look, but held the calm posture as he stood watching Klaus and then Bella.

"I'll come back in the morning," Henrik said. "Just, if something else happens. Tell me, I might be able to help." He took one last sad look at Bella and left the room.

Klaus sighed and rubbed his face, it was a worrying thought to know he would be the one to tell Bella about her being pregnant. He got into the bed with his back pressed against the headboard. He brought Bella closer, her head laying on his lap as she slept. He took in a deep breath, her breathing had steadied and she was dead asleep. He wouldn't be able to sleep, of that he was sure. Instead he kept an arm around Bella while he leaned his head back and decided to search through his thoughts.

"Klaus?" Bella's voice came through hours later bringing Klaus out of his thoughts. "What happened?"

"You went unconscious," Klaus said he ran his hand up and down Bella's side trying to keep her relaxed. "We brought your father to come and see you. He helped you and then went to further explain what was wrong with you."

"Really?" Bella asked sitting up she moved so she was sitting on Klaus's lap her legs on either side of him as she looked at him. "What's happening to me? What's wrong?"

"Isabella," Klaus muttered as he put his hand to her cheek. "Your father said that you retained a trait from your human side," Klaus began slowly making sure he wasn't going to overwhelm Bella. "This trait somehow fought its way to the surface and was eventually triggered by my werewolf side. Your father gave you blood to help you, but you're going to need to drink blood daily "

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," Bella said rubbing her face in an attempt to help her understand.

"You're pregnant," Klaus said deciding to just get to the point. "You're human side has allowed you to become pregnant. The reason you were sick was because the babies needed blood and they were reacting to the thirst. They're hybrids, not reapers, they only inherited your humanity."

Bella shook her head, "This can't be real… I can't…"

"Isabella," Klaus said wrapping his arms around her and bringing her to his chest. "You need to calm down."

Bella took in a deep breath, "This is real?"

"This is real," Klaus confirmed. "We're having kids, we're going to be parents."

"Plural?" Bella asked in a hushed tone as she realized his use of the word babies.

"They're twins," Klaus replied softly hoping she wouldn't go into a panic. "It runs in your genes."

Bella sighed she rested her head on Klaus's chest and closed her eyes. Not another word was spoken for minutes as they sat there together. Bella looked down at her stomach for a moment it didn't look different, but it felt different to her now. "We're going to be parents." She stated softly.

Klaus nodded, "How are you doing with the news?"

"I never thought something like this could happen," Bella said taking in a deep breath she turned and looked at Klaus. "I don't regret this, do you?"

Klaus pushed some of Bella's hair behind her ear, he cupped her cheek. "I don't regret this, Bella. I'm looking forward to this. I can't guarantee I'll be the best father, but I will do my best."

Bella smiled, "I love you." She kissed Klaus lightly before pulled back. "But there's a slight problem."

"And what would that be" Klaus asked the worry growing inside him.

"I'm thirsty," Bella said hinting she wanted more than a regular drink. "I don't have fangs to feed, so I'm going to need pre-collected blood."

Klaus chuckled, "I'll go to the hospital and get you some. Your brother wanted to know what was happening, you might wish to speak to him."

"Not right now, I have a witch to track down," Bella said as a determined came about her face at the thought of Charlie.

"Isabella," Klaus said halting Bella as she went to leave the bed. "You're going to have to be more careful than before."

"I won't fight, or use any of my powers, I can promise you that. I just want to talk. I'll even take Henri and Marco with me," Bella smiled. "I won't do anything that will put our babies in harm's way."

Klaus nodded, "I'll get you some blood before you leave."

Bella smiled slightly and went into the bathroom. She began to change clothes and as she was changing shirt she paused and looked at the mirror. Her hand ran over her flat stomach as she looked at her reflection. There wasn't any indication that she was pregnant yet and she was grateful for that. She didn't want people using her to-be born children against her. A grin crawled onto her face as she observed her stomach. She was going to be a mother. She was of course scared, but had faith she would be able to raise a child, and with Klaus she knew she would be able to do anything. Her head turned as the bathroom door opened slowly.

Klaus walked in carrying a blood bag in his hands. "Your brother was curious on what I was doing bringing this to you. I would highly suggest telling him what's going on soon as he's getting on everyone's nerves."

Bella laughed lightly and nodded. She smiled as Klaus wrapped his arms around her his hands laying on her bare stomach. She grinned at him through the mirror and was happy at the happiness she saw on his face. They were going to be parents.

Finally leaving the room Bella entered the kitchen she smiled as everyone seemed to be gathered around the kitchen table. "Family breakfast?"

"More like, family meeting," Henrik replied he was more than relieved she looked better than she did yesterday. "We're all worried about you, Elle. What's going on?"

"Oh," Bella said with a smirk seeing this meeting was about her. "This is an intervention about last night. Well, if you all must know, I'm perfectly fine."

"Not according to your brother and Henrik," Kol said he stood with a smirk. "But, you'll come out with it eventually. I'm going into town to mess with the local vampires if anyone wishes to join me."

"I'll join you," Klaus said from the doorway, "I want to speak to Marcel again. Get our real home back."

"I'll go to make sure none of you do anything stupid," Elijah announced as he was taking his role as eldest brother, something he did so perfectly.

"I'll join you if we can stop at a few shops along the way," Rebekah said feeling the need to be with her brothers on this, she wanted to face her past not run from it.

Bella grinned, "That's perfect! I was hoping Henri and Marc could with me to do a few errands."

"It looks like we all have plans for the day," Henrik said standing up he looked to Bella and smiled. "I'll be ready to go in a minute, Elle, just have to get my jacket."

Klaus kissed Bella before leaving with his siblings. Bella turned to Marco and shrugged, "You won't believe what happened."

"You're pregnant," Marco said standing up and facing his sister.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "How did you know?"

Marco shrugged, "Twin intuition? I don't know Izzy, I just knew. Congratulations."

Bella smiled she walked up to her brother and hugged him. "I'm sorry. For being so angry, I know you have your own life Marc, it just bothered me that I didn't seem to be a part of it. You're here now, that's what matters."

Marco smiled and kissed the top of his sister's head, "It's over now. I just want you to know that I won't leave you again."

Bella nodded against her brother chest, "They're not going to be like you and me. They'll be more like Klaus and Henrik. They're natural born hybrids."

"No reaper gene?" Marco asked a bit relieved.

Bella nodded with a beam to her, "No reaper gene. They only got my human trait." Bella smiled and stepped back. "I won't be able to torture this Agnes, so you'll have to take care of that."

"Why can't you torture," Henrik asked coming into the room.

Bella shrugged, "Turns out I'm pregnant." Bella laughed lightly at Henrik's face. "Thought you should know before I told the rest of your siblings."

"You're serious," Henrik turned to Marco, "She's serious?"

Marco nodded, "Bella got pregnant, and out of wedlock too, the shame."

Bella hit her brother upside the head. "I'm pregnant, Henri, they're twins." Bella paused and looked at Henrik. "I decided to break it to you two first. This would be the time to speak, Henri."

"I'm happy for you Elle," Henrik said with a grin. He hugged Bella and smirked. "There's a lot you're going to need to do." Henrik stepped back and went to the notepad by the fridge and began to scribble down the things Bella would need.

Bella turned to Marco with an amused smirk, "Henri, I do have some things to do today and I kind of need your help with it. I promised Klaus I wouldn't use my powers or do anything dangerous."

"Alight, let's go," Henrik said grabbing the notepad.

Bella smirked as she followed him out. "This is why I told you both first, I find Henrik's enthusiasm about everything contagious."

"It's because I'm adorable, and your favorite Mikaelson!" Henrik shouted from outside behind the sound of an engine starting. Marco chuckled and walked beside his sister as they made their way out of the house.

-Page Break-

Bella stood between Marco and Henrik. They had been walking around the quarter for a while trying to catch Agnes outside with the other street witches. Both Henrik and Marco had taken a defensive stance at her side never leaving any room for anyone to harm her. She had almost rolled her eyes at them, but figured they were just trying to protect her and she was grateful they cared so much about her. Bella grabbed at her stomach startling both men.

"Something wrong, Elle?" Henrik asked as he abruptly stopped walking and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need us to get you something Izzy?" Marco asked.

Bella shook her head, "I just got really hungry, I need food."

Henrik laughed, "It's the cravings they must be starting early."

"Whatever it is, I need to eat," Bella said she looked around and couldn't make a decision. She took in a deep breath and found a scent she liked. Walking a few blocks down she was met with a small restaurants. She walked in she scanned the place before she took a seat at a table.

Henrik and Marco took a seat near her. Henrik grabbed a menu and looked at Bella. "Anything you want?"

Bella skimmed through it eyeing every item carefully, "I don't know yet."

"I need a drink," Marco said standing up from the table.

Bella glared at him. "Sit down, Marc! If I can't drink you can't drink. It's what twins do."

Marco rolled his eyes, and took a seat. "Fine. I think what you want is the Gumbo by the way."

"Gumbo?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell is Gumbo?"

"It's our house special," a girl said appearing at the table. "I'm Sophie, I'll be taking your orders today."

Bella studied her and nodded. "I'll have the Gumbo then."

"Okay," She said jotting it down she turned to Marco and Henrik. "And what will you two be having?"

"I'll have the same as her," Marco said handing Sophie the menu.

Henrik smiled, "I'll just have a hamburger with extra fries, thank you."

"Okay," Sophie said she took the menus and left.

Bella watched after her and then turned to Henrik. "Is she a witch?"

"Yeah she is," Henrik said as he looked at Sophie. "She doesn't seem strong though."

"And the one behind the bar counter?" Marco asked as he saw the similarity between the two girls they had to be related.

Henrik focused and felt for the magic. "She's stronger, a lot stronger than the waitress. Their magic is linked though. If I had to guess, I think we're near a coven of witches, one to which Agnes might belong to."

"Did they feel you?" Bella asked feeling worried they might try something against them.

"No, but I'm pretty sure they felt the two of you," Henrik said as he looked at both Reapers.

"What makes you say that?" Marco asked as he studied the witches.

"The fact that every supernatural creature can feel the power rolling off the two of you," Henrik responded. "Everyone in this place can feel you, the humans are just too ignorant to know what you are, but the witches know what you two are. They're being cautious."

Bella sat up straighter and tensed. "Let's go."

"Why? We just ordered," Henrik said.

"I don't want them to do something to my food," Bella replied she looked to Marco for support.

Marco nodded, "We understand that, but you're hungry. _They're_ hungry." Pointing to her stomach. "You need to eat, we'll make sure your food is clean before you take a bite."

Bella didn't see a point in arguing, she was hungry and there was no way she could face Agnes with an empty stomach. "Fine, but I swear anything happens to my babies, there will be no controlling me."

They both nodded and continued to talk lightly. All three still keeping an ear open on the two witches that were preparing their meals. "I haven't gotten anything from their minds." Marco said as he noticed Sophie bringing the food.

Bella just stared at the plate of gumbo as it was set down in front of her. She ignored Sophie completely not giving her the time of day. She heard faintly as Henrik thanked her, but she was busy trying to see if there was anything in her food.

Marco leaned in he grabbed a spoonful and put it in his mouth. He swallowed the food and nodded. "It's clean, go ahead and eat."

Bella smiled, "Thank god it's clean I'm starving."

Henrik smiled, "That's probably going to happen often. You're going to be eating a lot more now."

"Not to mention those damn mood swings," Marco said with a smirk.

Bella glared at him, "Don't provoke the mood swings, Marc."

Marco smiled and winked at Bella, "I make no promises my dear Izzy."

Henrik smiled and took a fry in his mouth. "The mood swings will die down eventually. Eventually the morning sickness will also go away."

Bella's eyes widened. "Morning sickness? You don't actually think that will happen do you?"

"It's normal in any pregnancy," Henrik answered, "Granted your pregnancy isn't exactly normal, but I'm assuming you'll go through the same stages as a normal pregnancy."

Bella paused and shook her head as she set down he spoon of gumbo. "This doesn't taste as good as it smells."

Henrik moved Bella's bowl and set his fries and burger in front of her. "Here, you and I can trade. I had a feeling you wouldn't like the gumbo too much."

Bella smiled at Henrik, "You are wonderful."

Marco watched them interact and felt a small pang of jealousy shoot through him at their bond. He shook his head and tucked the feeling away. She was still his Izzy, his twin nothing would ever change that and that and no matter what happened, they would always have their own bond, their own special connection.

Bella practically moaned as she took a bite of the burger. "Oh, this is great."

Henrik laughed, "I thought you would like it, so what are we doing after this?"

"We're finding Agnes," Marco said letting Bella eat her burger. "And we'll take it from there."

Bella nodded swallowing down her burger. "No matter what, we're not going home until I'm closer to Charlie's soul."

Henrik nodded, he paused as he caught something. "The older witch is coming."

Bella tensed as did Marco as they both turned and watched the witch coming closer. Bella took a sip of her drink and sat up straight her entire body and mood going in defense. It was no longer just about her, it was about the two lives growing inside of her.

"You're the reapers correct?" The witch said not wasting any time to get to the point at no answer she spoke again. "My name is Jane-Ann, I own this place. Look, I don't want trouble with you, I just need to talk."

Bella tilted her head and eyed Jane-Ann she knew the decision was in her hands. She nodded and stood, "Let's go somewhere private. You may bring the other witch if you wish."

Marco and Henrik stood and walked behind Bella making sure no one got too close to her. "You're serious?"

Bella shrugged, "Can't do things the violent way, I might as well try the other option. Besides, they try anything, I brought you two for a reason." She followed Jane-Ann into what seemed the back office. "Alright, out with it what do you want?"

"My coven of witches we're bonded to our ancestors. We have to complete a ritual one in which four girls must die at the hands of the elders in order to keep the ancestors happy. These four girls are then brought back to life by the ancestors. Except in this harvest, one of the girls escaped her name is Davina. She now holds greater power than we can imagine. My daughter was the first to die, she can't be brought back until the last girl dies." Jane-Anne explained the best to her ability.

Bella shook her head and scoffed. "Are you asking me to go after a young girl? I hope this isn't what you really want? I can understand you wanting me to bring back your daughter, but going after a girl you tried to kill isn't something I nor my brother want to do."

"It's not our fault your coven of witches messed up nor is it our responsibility to clean up the mess." Marco added.

"Elle," Henrik said catching Bella's attention he tapped his head twice.

_They didn't have a choice. I've read about these harvests before the witches either comply or the ancestor spirits seek retribution. They destroy the land and take away all the magic from the witches. If they didn't comply with the spirits, New Orleans would be completely destroyed. _–Henrik

Bella sighed and looked at Jane-Ann, "I don't understand how a coven a witches can lose a 17-year old girl."

"We didn't lose her," Jane-Ann said slightly relieved she wasn't turned down just yet. "She was taken. By the ruling vampire, Marcel."

Bella smirked, "Well, he won't be ruling for long. We have other things to do, so well let time take its course on this one."

"Wait!" Jane-Ann said before they could get out the door. "I know where his soul is."

Bella froze and turned slowly her eyes going cold as she stared down the witch. Marco stood close behind Bella grateful the witch had the right mindset to back away from Bella. Henrik stood a bit closer to the witch just in case he needed to stop her from attacking Bella. "Excuse me?"

Jane-Ann gulped, "I know where Charlie Swan's soul is. He was your adoptive father, right? I can help you get his soul back. I can help you set him free."

Bella stepped forward, both Marco and Henrik watching her movements. "Listen carefully. He is my father. He means more to me than most, and you have no idea what I am capable of or what I will do to retrieve his soul." Bella stood directly in front of the witch now. "If you're trying to make a deal, this won't end well for you."

Jane-Ann took in a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't want a deal. I want help. These girls will be brought back if this ritual is completed, I need my daughter just like you need your father."

Bella turned to Marco and raised an eyebrow in silent question. He nodded, she than turned to Henrik who tapped his head again.

_I don't trust this coven Elle, but she seems truthful enough. From what I've studied about Harvests, which isn't too much, it's guaranteed that four witches will be brought back. This can be any four witches, it's not guaranteed to be these four girls. We will need to be careful if we agree to help her, this is a trade Elle. Her help for yours._ – Henrik

Bella nodded, she smiled as sweetly as she could. "I'm not someone you double cross, so I'll make this clear now. I'll give you a week to give me the exact location of his soul. In that week I'll give you the location of the girl. If I don't get his soul in the end of this be sure that you along with your coven of witches will die."

"As long as I get my little girl back in the end I'll make sure you get his soul back," Jane-Ann responded.

Bella nodded, "We'll be in contact."

Jane-Anne spoke again before Bella could leave. "She doesn't know."

"You're going to have to clarify yourself more," Bella said turning around as she was just about to reach for the door.

"Agnes, she doesn't know about you being in town or that Charlie is your adoptive father. She took his soul because he made a deal with her." Jane-Anne said.

"What deal?" Bella asked.

Jane-Anne shook her head, "I don't know, that's all she told me, that's all she told anyone. I only knew he was your father because I met you before."

"I would've remembered being in New Orleans." Bella responded.

"You wouldn't have," Jane-Anne said, "You were no more than one. Your dad came here to see Agnes it's when they made their deal. He left you in the care of my mother while they talked. Agnes wasn't an elder than, but she was the only witch willing to do what Charlie wanted. If she sees you, she'll know who you are."

"How did you know who I was," Bella said tilting her head. "Like you said I was one I've changed quite a lot since then."

"You have," Jane-Anne said, she paused. "But you have the same eyes as you did then. I looked into Charlie a few times. After he left he never came back, and my curiosity got the better of me I wanted to know what happened to the mysterious man who made a deal worth his soul. I checked in on him years ago I ran across a picture of you and him. You don't change much."

Bella nodded, "We'll be in contact." She walked out of the room and instead of going back to their food she headed out of the place. Marco gestured for Henrik to follow while he paid the bill. As Henrik exited the restaurant Marco ordered a few burgers to go his sister would still be hungry.

Meeting Bella and Henrik outside Marco saw his sister leaning against a wall. Henrik standing at her side talking lowly with her.

"You don't understand, you're going to need vitamins," Henrik said in a tone that was meant to persuade Bella.

Bella shook her head, "I do not need vitamins, Henri."

"Yeah, you do." Henrik argued. "Elle, you're having kids, who are part human. You have to treat this pregnancy as if you were human. You need to take better care of yourself."

"He has a point," Marco said joining them. "You will need to take some extra precautions."

Bella sighed, "Fine. We'll stop by a pharmacy and get me everything you both think I'll need."

Marco smirked, "I got you food though."

Bella smiled, "Thanks, I'm starving."

-Page Break-

Klaus and his siblings walked to the quarter they once called their home so many years ago.

"So what's wrong with Isa?" Kol asked breaking the silence.

Klaus smirked, "Nothing is wrong with her."

"That's not what Henrik said, and by the way Marco was looking this morning she wasn't okay," Elijah added.

"Marco isn't one to worry," Rebekah added as they all stopped to question Niklaus further before they went into question Marcel.

Klaus turned to his siblings, he smirked as he saw that all of them were dying with curiosity. "There's nothing wrong with Isabella. In all honestly, she's more than okay, as for what was worrying Henrik and Marco, I'm afraid you're all just going to have to wait to find out what has occurred." His smirk never faltered. "Now, I want our true home back so can we hurry up?"

Kol rolled his eyes, "Fine, I guess I'll just have to annoy this little secret out of Isa."

Klaus shook his head at his brother, "Let's continue on with what we came here to do."

The originals walked into what used to be their home. They looked around and all caught sight of the large M sign that was hanging on one of the walls. Of course, people would believe that it most likely stood for Marcel, but that was their family crest. This was their home.

"What are you doing here again?" Marcel asked as he came down the stairs. The home was emptier than the day before as there were no vampires hanging around. Marcel walked up to the originals two of his closest allies were at his side.

"Well, we're here to revisit our home," Klaus responded his smirk grew as he stepped closer to Marcel. "I'm sure you remember my siblings. Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah. We're all here to reclaim our home."

"This isn't yours anymore. All of this is mine, now," Marcel said more forceful as he stepped closer to Klaus staring him in the face not willing to back down.

Elijah chuckled, "This will never truly be yours. You weren't the one to build this city to what it is today."

"Nor were you the one to truly make this city magical," Kol said a menacing gleam in his eyes as he saw the prospect of a fight in the horizon.

"We made this city, it'll always be ours. This city belongs to the Mikaelsons. To the original family not you and your group of misfit vampires," Rebekah said not really affected in seeing Marcel again.

Marcel stood tall not showing any fear to the four originals. "You'll have to pry it from my dead hands."

Klaus smirked, "That can be arranged, but I rather not kill you. We didn't come here to take this all away from you now. We merely came to revisit our home, but rest assured in time this will all be ours again and there will be nothing you can do to stop us."

"If I were you, I'd start packing your things," Kol said he mock saluted the three as he and his siblings left. They hadn't come to fight, they just came to intimidate to present a united front, something no one would be able to break apart. They all wore identical smirks as they left the building knowing full well that they're simple talk had done what they wanted it to do. It made Marcel worry, it made him fearful of what they would do next.

"I was really hoping they would throw the first punch," Kol said with a dramatic sigh. "I did really want to be a part of a good fight."

"Do you have to kill someone once a day to be happy Kol?" Rebekah asked.

"Not every day, I just prefer it to be most days. I like a good fight, Rebekah," Kol said as he looked around, "Where do we go now?"

"We get to know the town," Klaus responded as he looked around. "Things have changed and we should know exactly what's changed.

-Page Break-

Bella sighed as Henrik was still walking through the aisles of the grocery store. "Klaus mentioned the witches were acting different. Do you think it's possible that this Davina girl is using her extra power to control the witches?"

"How would she, one girl, control a coven of witches," Marco said as he walked beside Bella.

"They can sense each other," Henrik replied scratching things off the notepad he had brought with him. "A witch can sense a witch. If a witch is using magic it's very likely another witch in the same coven can feel it. If this girl's power is heightened, it's possible that she can not only sense the magic, but she can see who is using it and at what time exactly. Jane-Ann said Davina was taken by Marcel right?" Bella nodded, "Well, if Marcel is the supposed ruler of New Orleans, isn't it possible that the girl is working for Marcel."

"She owes him her life," Bella said with a smile as she saw what Henrik was getting at. "That's how the witches are being controlled, the vampires have the upper hand. Marcel can tell when a witch is using magic and can punish any witch who's using."

"If we can get Davina away from Marcel. He loses his edge and the witches get their completed Harvest." Marco said he looked at his sister.

"It can't be this easy," Bella said with a shake of her head. "We have to be missing something. There's something we're overlooking."

"The deal," Marco said a few seconds later. "Jane-Anne said Charlie made a deal with his soul. What did Agnes do for Charlie?"

Bella rubbed her face. "It's convenient that Charlie's soul was taken at the same time of the harvest."

Henrik tapped his feet on the floor. He looked at the cart that was now filled with vegetables and a lot of other things he thought they would need. "Am I missing something?"

Bella looked over the cart, "The sweets."

"Right!" Henrik said with a grin, "Give me a second Elle."

Bella smiled and watched as Henrik disappeared she turned to her brother. "What's wrong with you today? You've been acting a bit weird around Henrik."

"I have not," Marco replied crossing his arms over his chest.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Marc, I know you pretty well. Now, spit it out before Henri gets back, he's oblivious to your attitude."

"Nothing's wrong, Izzy." Marco said, "I just had a fit, nothing major."

"A fit? Over what?" Bella asked eyeing her brother.

"The fact that it seemed like while I was gone you replaced me with Henrik," Marco admitted.

Bella stared at her brother and a few seconds she laughed. "I admit while you were gone I did get closer to Henri, but I also got closer to Kol and Elijah, even Finn when he was with us. They're family Marc and granted Henri and I have a strong bond, but's it's always been that way between Henri and me. Don't forget that you're my twin. You and I, we're a team, we'll always be a team. Obviously you and I haven't been as close as we used to be in the past few years, but we're still close. You're my brother, my twin nothing can change that. Now stopping being such a girl."

Marco laughed and kissed his sisters forehead. "It's good to see that being pregnant hasn't changed you."

"We never know," Bella said with a smirk, "It just might, I might start wearing mom jeans and wearing my hair in a bun all the time."

Marco laughed, "Don't forget only wearing men's shirts and aprons."

Bella smiled her face softened as she looked at her brother. "We good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Marco said he smiled as Henrik came back and set down several different sweets in the cart. "Is that all for this trip?"

"Yeah, I think this is it." Henrik replied with a grin, he was more than excited to be an uncle.

Bella got out of the car as they parked in front of the house. It looked like the rest of the family were home by the distant noise from inside. Marco watched his sister as she was climbing the steps to the house. "Aren't you going to help with the bags?"

Bella turned with a smile. "I don't think it would be wise for me to do so." She patted her stomach in emphasis.

Henrik laughed and grabbed some bags. "You're milking this."

"I have every right to do so," Bella said as she went inside the home.

"Isa!" Kol said as she entered. "How are you doing?"

Bella eyed him, "I'm fine."

"Really, so you're feeling better?" Kol asked as he walked beside Bella.

"I suppose so, is there something you want to ask Kol?" Bella asked with a smirk she knew Kol, he was curious, his curiosity was the only thing that was larger than his need for bloodshed.

"Just what occurred last night?" Kol replied a real smile on his face.

"Well, the sun went down and we all went to sleep, I don't know what else you want to know." Bella said she was having fun with this.

"Don't keep me in the dark Isa," Kol said with a smirk. "I'm assuming you already told Henrik and Marco, so it won't be long until the rest of us know. All I'm asking for is that you tell me before my other two siblings."

Bella smiled, "Okay." Bella leaned in and whispered. "You're going to be an Uncle."

Kol's head tilted as he looked at Bella. He glanced down at her stomach. "You don't really mean…"

Bella smiled, "A human trait stuck around."

Kol grinned, "Well this is new."

"Yes, it'll be an interesting change," Bella said she than smirked. "They'll be a joy to have."

"They?" Kol asked with a look of curiosity. "You don't mean two…."

Bella nodded and laughed as Kol broke out in a happy grin. "Is that all you wanted to know Kol?"

"For now it is sweet Isa," Kol said he put his hand around her shoulders, "Now, can we break it to my other siblings, so can I watch?"

_Author's Note_

_Okay, so I didn't post last week, but there were some technical issues with my Microsoft and I couldn't get it to work and couldn't write until Monday. But, I suppose it was for the better as this chapter ended up being close to 3000 words longer than I expected. If any of you guys are wondering about the posting schedule it will stay the same a post every Friday. Also, until June I will be focusing solely on Connected By the Soul and Reaping Of New Orleans, with the occasional holiday one-shot thrown in. If you have any questions feel free to PM me and I will eventually write back, it shouldn't take longer than a few days to reply. _

_Thanks, _

_BiteMyTongue_


	4. Family

Author's Note

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella smiled amused as she headed after Kol into the living room where everyone was gathered. "Hello." She greeted as she went and sat next to Klaus. He moved so his arm around her shoulders as she sat close to his side.

"Are you feeling well, Isa?" Rebekah asked as she put her book down and looked to Bella a look of concern etched onto her face.

"Oh I think she's feeling more than well, aren't you, Isa?" Kol said as he took a seat in the middle of the couch across from Bella were Elijah and Rebekah were seated.

Bella rolled her eyes at Kol and looked at Rebekah with a smile. "Yes Bekah, I'm feeling fine."

"What are Henrik and Marco bringing in?" Elijah asked as he heard the commotion coming from the kitchen.

"Henrik overreacted about last night and insisted I needed various items." Bella responded she looked towards Klaus. "You wouldn't believe what he bought for me."

Klaus smirked knowing his younger brother well enough to know he had probably taken every precaution needed. "I believe I might have a good indication of what he might've gotten for you."

Bella halfheartedly glared at Klaus as he seemed to be amused. Deciding she need to change the subject she looked back to Elijah, "How did you all do today?"

"As it turns out I don't think Marcel was too happy I killed one of his men," Kol replied with a satisfied smirk as he interrupted Elijah before he could respond.

Elijah shook his head at Kol. "Without the need for violence, I think we did quite well today. Intimidation can be just as good as killing."

"But killing does cause someone to be intimidated," Kol replied to his brother as he grabbed a glass of bourbon from the coffee table. He looked at Bella a mischievous smirk lighting his face. "Why don't you have a glass, Isa? I imagine today must've been long for you, you seem to have earned it."

Bella glared at Kol but smiled. "No thank you, Kol. I'm not in the mood for a drink."

"Really?" Kol asked as he took a sip of his drink. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a glass?"

"Is there a reason you can't accept the drink, Isa?" Rebekah asked looking at Bella. "It is the easiest way to get him to shut up."

Bella looked to Klaus who seemed to be amused by the situation having guessed his younger brother had gotten the news from Bella already. "There is a reason I won't accept the drink from Kol, Bekah."

"There is?" Kol asked amused as he sat back in the couch knowing this was the moment Bella was going to come clean. He glanced back and forth from Elijah to Rebekah more than eager to see their reactions to the news.

"Is there something wrong?" Elijah asked setting down the journal he had been writing in.

Bella shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, everything is great, but you should all know the truth. Last night, Klaus and I came upon the realization that one of my human traits had surfaced. This human trait was triggered by Klaus's werewolf side, and for the next 9 months I won't be able to drink and do other various activities."

Klaus smiled as his two siblings were taking in what Bella had told them trying to fully connect the dots to what she was trying to say. "I think you need to make things clearer, love."

Bella shook her head and sat closer to Klaus. "They'll get it eventually, we just have to wait."

Moments passed when Elijah spoke. "Are you implying that you're with child, Bella?"

Bella nodded, "I'm pregnant with twins, who will be natural born hybrids. They won't contain the reaper gene."

Rebekah's eyes went wide as she came to the realization this was real and not just a silly joke. "You're being serious? This isn't some sort of joke you're playing?"

"This isn't a joke, sister," Klaus said he smiled at Bella fondly as he spoke next. "She's carrying my child."

Henrik came into the room with Marco behind him having heard the ending of the conversation that was taking place. Henrik walked towards Bella and handed her glass of water and then a small pill. "Some vitamins." He explained.

Bella sighed and took the glass downing the pill and the water. She couldn't remember when the last time she had taken a pill for anything was. "Is that all?" Bella asked.

Henrik smiled and handed her a blood bag, "Marco said you would need this too,"

Bella smiled at Marco not understanding how he would know she was thirsty. "Thank you." She opened the bag ignoring the interested eyes of everyone in the room as she drank the blood bag.

"That is by far the creepiest thing you have ever done," Marco spoke up as he stared at his sister.

"Was that for the babies?" Kol asked interested, "They need blood?"

Bella nodded as she finished the blood bag, "That's what happened last night. The babies needed more than my blood to sustain them. I'll have to intake blood daily to keep them healthy, they are part vampire after all."

"This is real," Rebekah whispered to Marco needing that extra reassurance.

Marco nodded and kissed the top of Rebekah's head, "It seems this family is going to be growing larger."

"Is this why you're so eager to get our home back, Niklaus?" Elijah asked having known there was a reason his brother wanted their old home back other than reclaiming a throne.

Klaus nodded, "I don't like the idea of my children growing up in a house that isn't theirs. They deserve to be raised in the true Mikaelson home."

Bella smiled and sat further into Klaus's side finding that she and her growing children were more at ease at his side. "I do like this home though." Bella added as she looked around the house. "Although, I haven't seen the other location to compare them. I imagine it's just as lavish as this place?"

"Of course, but its better," Klaus replied kissing Bella's temple.

"Now that you mention it, Elle." Henrik said as he went into thought. "I've never seen the other place in person. I imagine it looks different from when you were all here last?"

All the Mikaelson siblings nodded their heads, "It's very different, Henrik." Rebekah said with distaste. "It's now being overflowed with pathetic excuses for vampires."

"I would like to take a look at this place," Marco said as he played with a strand of Rebekah's hair mindlessly, a habit he had acquired over the years.

"We can go another day. I want Marcel to wonder over what our next move will be." Klaus said he stroked Bella's arm as he spoke.

Elijah nodded in agreement. "He did seem worried after we left."

Bella smiled, "So what exactly did you all do?"

"We just spoke to him," Rebekah replied, "We were civil, and mentioned that eventually we would get our home back whether he liked it or not."

"It was a real pity we weren't able to start a fight." Kol said finishing off his drink a look of utter disappointment on his face.

Bella smiled, "It is a shame Kol you can never go wrong with a little violence."

Kol smirked in agreement. "Glad you see it my way, Isa. Although, now I'm wondering due to your pregnancy, you won't be able to inflict any pain on anyone anymore, will you?"

Bella nodded, "I think using my gifts too much could potentially hurt the babies. That's why I took Marco and Henri with me today."

"Did you find anything on your father?" Elijah asked as he became curious.

Bella nodded, "Agnes does have my father's soul but it turns out he traded it willingly."

"He traded it?" Klaus asked surprised. "Your father never seemed like the one to trade his soul. Were you able to figure out why he did?"

"All we got was the help of another witch Jane-Ann. She's close to Agnes and promised us the location of Charlie's soul as long as we help her finish this witch harvest," Marco explained.

Klaus looked to Bella strangely. "You made a deal with a witch?"

"I like to see it more as a trade." Bella responded with shrug of her shoulders. "If it gets me Charlie's soul back, I'd do anything including helping a witch."

"We have to find a teenage witch," Henrik added to help everyone understand what they would be doing. "These harvests require sacrifices of young girls who belong to the coven. As each girls dies the next girl in line gets their powers. The girl we're looking for is named Davina, and she was the last one. We have to find her so the witches can end the harvest and prevent New Orleans and their coven from being destroyed. The girls will hopefully be brought back to life by the spirits if this works out."

"You're just going to hand this girl over?" Rebekah asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't even know where to start looking for her."

Bella smirked, "We do know where to start. Davina was rescued by Marcel the night the harvest was taking place. That's how Marcel was keeping the witches in line. Davina holds the capability of sensing when magic is in use, so when a witch is using magic she tells Marcel and he punishes the witch."

"He has a witch in his custody? One that holds the power of four witches?" Kol asked, "And you plan to track her down in order to hand her over to the other witches for them to kill her?"

Bella nodded, "While you all take care of Marcel, we'll handle the witches. It won't be too hard to find a teenage girl."

-Page Break-

Bella started rolling the dough as her and Henrik wanted homemade pizza. Cooking with Henrik was a hobby she was fond of, seeing as none of the other originals liked cooking.

Henrik threw a pepperoni into his mouth and smirked over at Bella. "I missed this." He murmured to her with a smile. "Cooking, we never really do it anymore."

Bella smiled, "We'll be doing this more often, these cravings will be getting worst as time goes on."

"I look forward to it," Henrik said he gently pushed Bella out of the way taking her place in rolling the dough seeing as how he had finished cutting up the pepperoni. "Is this just for you and me, or are we supposed to share?"

Bella smirked, and took a seat deciding to prepare the sauce. "I would say let's not share, but I wouldn't be setting a good example now would I?"

"I guess not," Henrik said with a smile, "But, that's never changed anything, so let's just not share."

"If I decide to help, can I get a bite," Marco said from the doorway with a smirk.

Bella sighed as if in suffering. "I guess." She smiled as Marco began to prepare the cheese.

"Are you sure you're going to want this, Izzy?" Marco said as he looked at Bella. "You might want something else."

"I know," Bella said with a smirk, "So, Henrik and I also made a cake."

Henrik laughed, "I made the cake she just frosted it."

Marco smiled, "When are we going to get started in tracking the girl?" Marco asked a bit later as he put the cheese on the pizzas that were scattered around the countertop all of them having different toppings in case Bella changed her mind on wanting pepperoni.

"Tomorrow," Bella stated as she helped put the toppings on. "I think I've had enough for a day."

Henrik nodded in agreement. "You shouldn't push or stress yourself, Elle."

"Are we really going to allow the witches to regain their power?" Marco asked wondering what would happen to the witches. "If we hand over this girl, they witches will get their power back and they'll be swarming New Orleans again."

Bella smirked, "They'll get their power back, yes, but with Henrik's help we can keep track of what sort of magic is being used. If it's harmful, we remove the witch who's using it."

"And what happens with Marcel?" Henrik asked, "Once Davina is out of the way what happens to Marcel?"

"Your siblings can deal with that," Bella responded with a shrug. "Besides, I think Kol is itching for a fight, and Marcel is likely to put one up when he realizes what's going on."

"What about you?" Marco asked, "I haven't seen you go this long without train fighting at least."

Bella shrugged, she put a hand on her stomach and smiled. "It's worth it."

"I think it'll be two boys," Henrik said changing the topic as he began to put the pizzas in the oven.

"I think it might be a boy and a girl," Marco said with a smile, "It seems to run in the family."

Bella shook her head, "I really would rather it be a surprise, but I'm sure Klaus is more than curious to figure out."

Henrik smiled widely, "Two more to add to the Mikaelson name, I say that really is something to celebrate."

"It's not time to celebrate just yet," Bella said her eyes hardening slightly at the thought of Charlie's soul. "Never get cocky before the battle is over."

Kol walked into the kitchen with a smirk, he took the seat next to Bella. "What are we doing in here?"

"Cooking, you know something you never do," Henrik replied with a smirk.

"I do cook," Kol said he looked at Bella, "Tell him I cook, darling."

"You can't compel me to lie," Bella said with a roll of her eyes, "What are you doing in here? I thought you were discussing what to do with Marcel with the others in the living room."

Kol sighed, "They wouldn't listen to me, I offered the idea of just going in and killing them all, but they turned it down. Apparently, they don't want to cause too much bloodshed while we're in town."

Marco laughed, "Eventually, this will all come down to some bloodshed."

"Of course it will, but I guess I'll just have to wait," Kol replied he then smiled. "So, what are we having for dinner?"

"The people who cooked are having pizza made from scratch, I wouldn't know what you're having." Bella replied with a smile as she picked at the leftover pepperoni.

Kol looked to Bella, "You wouldn't really make me starve would you?"

"I would, but for the sake of you not getting on my nerves you can have some." Bella replied with a smile.

Henrik smiled as he leaned against the counter. "She would've let you eat without asking you know."

Kol shrugged, "I like being a gentleman and asking before taking."

Bella tossed her head back and laughed at Kol's statement. "So you asked all your prey for permission before you munch down on them."

"Of course, they just never say yes," Kol replied amused at Bella's laughter. He looked over at Marco, "So, I assume you and Bekah can't have children?"

Marco shook his head, "This is Izzy's miracle I have no more human traits left in me."

Bella smiled and put a hand to her stomach. "This really is quite a miracle."

"Can you feel them?" Kol asked curious as he eyed Bella's stomach.

Bella shook her head, "Not really, they're not big enough yet. When they get bigger, I'll feel them more."

Henrik smiled, "Just wait until they start to kick, that'll be fun."

Kol's eyes went slightly wide, "They'll kick? I didn't know they could do that."

"Yeah, it's natural in pregnancies," Marco said. "The mood swings will also be something we'll all have to get used to it."

"Mood Swings?" Kol asked, "I don't think any one of us will be able to handle a mood swing from Isa."

"Well, I'm sure Klaus can handle it," Henrik replied with smirk.

Bella glared at the three of them. "I might be pregnant, but remember in nine months I won't be pregnant anymore. I'll remember everything and you'll all get my revenge."

Kol smiled, "Don't be overdramatic, Isa. I'm sure you'll find a way to get your revenge sooner than that."

Henrik walked to the microwave and pulled out a plate of cookies. He then grabbed the container of whipped cream and set them in front of Bella. "This put me on your good side again, Elle?"

Bella grinned and grabbed a cookie putting some whipped cream on it, she smiled at Henrik and took a bite. "Sweets are the new best thing in the world."

Marco chuckled as he watched his sister eat. "I'm guessing those cravings are hitting you hard."

Bella nodded and swatted Kol's hand away from her cookies. "You have no idea. I'm hungry all the time, and always have this need for sugar."

Kol laughed, "You're also horrible at sharing."

Henrik chuckled, "There's more in the fridge if you want some, these I kept out for Elle."

Kol got up and went to the fridge pulling out some cookies. He took his seat back and took a cookie. "So, about the whole drinking blood situation. You're not planning to do it from the vein are you?"

Bella shook her head, "Of course not, Klaus will be getting me blood bags." Bella smiled at the thought of Klaus. "Speaking of, I'm going to go find him."

"No need to get up, love." Klaus said from the doorway. He smiled at Bella and walked towards her he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Bella smiled, "Good." She leaned into his embrace as she turned back to the three in the room.

Klaus looked at the plate of cookies, "Craving sweets, love?" He reached forward and took a cookie from Bella's plate.

"You swat my hand away, but he can get a cookie from your plate," Kol asked.

Marco laughed, "You didn't actually think she would deny Klaus something?"

Klaus smirked at his brother, but looked back to Bella as she answered his question. "Yeah, it seems to be something that I enjoy having right now." Bella answered.

Henrik looked up as Elijah and Rebekah entered the kitchen. This was his family, he thought. Of course, Finn was missing, but Finn had always been one to be on his own. The people in front of him, they were his family, they were the family he never really got to enjoy as a human. "I like this," he announced catching everyone's attention. "It's been a while, but we've come to be a family. Can you all believe it? Over a thousand years have passed and we're all gathered together waiting to eat dinner. It's quite amazing how far we've all come."

Everyone looked around taking in what Henrik had said.

Elijah spoke, "It is quite astounding."

"In a few months, there will be two new additions," Rebekah said her voice in awe.

Kol sat back in his chair in thought. He had never been too comfortable with his siblings. That all seemed to change when Bella and Marco appeared. He titled his head watching as Marco made a comment causing a few chuckles and Rebekah to roll her eyes. He nodded, yes, they were a family and soon enough New Orleans would be under their control and their home again.

-Page Break-

Bella left the living room where everyone had gathered after finishing dinner. They were all reading up on the history of New Orleans and trying to gather facts they may have missed. She was sure no one saw her sneak out, she headed outside to the backyard where she took a seat under a tree enjoying the cool shade it offered her.

"How are you feeling?" Her father asked approaching Bella seeing this was a rare moment of her being alone.

Bella smiled looking at her father. "Great, really great."

"And how do you feel about your news," He asked curious to see how she had taken the news of being pregnant.

"To be honest, I couldn't be happier. I never thought I wanted this, but now I don't think I could go back on it." Bella said she rested her hands on her stomach. "What do you think about this?"

"I think you're quite lucky to be able to experience being a parent." He responded, "Your mother certainly loved being pregnant. She called it the happiest time of her life, she was so happy to be able to be a mother. You have no idea how utterly proud she was to just be able to carry you and your brother."

Bella smiled, "It's something different to know that there are two lives growing inside of me." She looked up at her father. "I feel closer to her in some way now. As if by being pregnant, I have this bond with her over something we share."

"I can't stay for long, but I wanted you to be aware that I'm proud of you, and that I am happy for you." he said he kneeled down and kissed his daughter's head. "Tell your brother I will speak to him soon."

Bella nodded and watched her father disappear. She smiled and closed her eyes keeping her hands on her stomach, for some reason it made her feel more relaxed. She didn't get startled as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and bringing her to sit between Klaus's legs with her back pressed firmly against his chest.

She felt his hands rest above her own on her stomach. "Today wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I'm getting closer to finding his soul, I can practically see it."

"You can't push yourself, Isabella. I know his soul is important to you and you'll get it back, but you do have to pace yourself." Klaus said his voice worried that Bella could push herself too hard and end up hurting their children.

Bella nodded, "I know, and I am. I could've spent the afternoon doing frantic research to find the girl, but I didn't." Bella leaned her head back enough to kiss Klaus. "I'm going to get huge." Bella said as she pulled back with a smirk.

"I can't wait to see it," Klaus said leaning kissing Bella again. "Elijah heard from Finn, he plans to stop by with Sage."

"Really?" Bella asked surprised over the years she saw Finn less than she saw Marco, so his presence was always different.

"Apparently they believe it's time to spend time with the rest of us. It shouldn't be a long visit, or at least I don't believe it'll be a long visit seeing as Finn and Sage can't stay in one place for too long." Klaus said. "If it'll make you uncomfortable to have them here, I can always ask distract them from coming."

Bella smiled, "I like Finn, he's serious but he's still okay. I don't have a problem with him or Sage being here." Bella leaned back into Klaus. She closed her eyes again and took in the warmth she felt with Klaus. Tomorrow she would start tracking the young witch, but for the rest of the day she wouldn't mind spending it in Klaus's arms.

Author's Note

Okay, so this is a few days late, but at least it's up. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for all of you who nominated and voted for me in the non-canon awards, it means more than you know.

I would also like to mention that I started a blog, I will not be posting my stories there. All I will be posting is daily teasers to my stories and upcoming stories. I also have a chapter up for two stories I will be posting in the upcoming year. If you're curious the link is in my profile, but know that no matter what I will always update my stories here.

Thanks,

BiteMyTongue


	5. Where is She?

Author's Note

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella walked beside Kol as they made their way to the true Mikaelson home in New Orleans.

"So Isa, why are you bringing me here and not your brother or Henrik, or maybe your fiancé?" Kol asked as he looked over at Bella.

"Because, they're currently settled into doing things in a peaceful way, and I want to take a look around. If something happens, I can trust you'll take action first and think later." Bella replied with a smile. "Not to mention, it's been a while since you and I got into some sort of trouble together."

Kol smirked he draped his arm around Bella's shoulder. "Oh dear Isa, this will be fun."

Bella walked into the corridor behind Kol, and looked around the large area. "It's actually quite nice, it'd be better without all the misfits lying around."

"I like to think of them as loyal friends not misfits," Marcel's voice came interrupting Bella and Kol's conversation.

Bella turned to him, "You must be the ring leader. Marky is it?" Bella smirked at Marcel's face as he seemed to glare at her.

"It's Marcel, and who might you be? I know your friend, but I can't say I've ever met you." Marcel said.

"I'm Isabella." Bella replied easily as she looked to Marcel. Bella stepped closer to Kol knowing that at any minute they could be attacked, and if they were, she knew she couldn't fight physically, but she would find a way to fight back.

Kol smirked at Marcel as he met the vampire's eyes. Kol didn't miss the way Marcel eyed Bella,and he was sure if his brother were here he would have Marcel's head. "She's a Mikaelson." Kol said his voice low and threatening as he spoke. "I'd watch what you say if I were you."

Marcel looked at Bella and nodded his head a smirk coming about his face as he noticed the protective position Kol was in. "I get it, you're with Kol. I guess the playboy of the four bothers can settle down after all."

Bella and Kol looked at each other and laughed at Marcel's comments. "Nice try, but he's not the brother I'm with." Bella took a look around and then turned back to Marcel. She met his gaze and looked into his mind getting the information she needed from his thoughts. "We'll be going, I got what I came for." Bella turned around and walked out with Kol.

"He would've attacked soon," Kol said with a suffering sigh as they made it out of the home.

Bella smiled and shrugged, "I know, but I did get what I came for."

"And what was that exactly? I believed we were here for the sites," Kol said as he followed Bella as they walked through the city wanting to get some distance between them and Marcel.

"We were, but there was something else, I wanted to see Marcel for one specific reason. I wanted to read his mind, get as much information from him as I could." Bella replied with a smirk. "He's talkative in his head, he spilled a lot of secrets. He was thinking about the girl I was looking for, he thought we were onto him and the role she plays in his kingdom. He didn't say her exact location, but she's in town, and she's currently safe. All that's left is figuring out which one of Marcel's allies is helping him hide her." Bella said she looked both ways before she crossed the street.

"This means the list of possible places she's staying at just got smaller. Marcel wouldn't keep her far away from where he was, but he wouldn't keep her too close. If anything she's in the middle, and if I'm right, she has to be where no one would really go to look for her." Bella looked to Kol and grinned widely. "Now, let's go take a real look around town."

Kol sighed, "You mean let's go see if we can find were the witch is hiding."

"No, I promised Henri he could do that with Marc, something about bonding with each other. I also promised Klaus I'd stay out of trouble, so I mean it when I say let's go take a look around. Maybe we'll find something interesting to do." Bella replied as she and Kol headed through the streets of the town looking for anything that caught their eyes.

"I'm sure we'll find something good to do. I'd say let's go get a drink, but seeing as you can't let's go see what trouble we can cause." Kol replied he steered Bella towards the shops.

Bella rolled her eyes, she thought Rebekah liked shopping, but not as much as Kol did. "You're only buying as much as you can carry, I'm not helping you this time."

-A bit Later-

Bella covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from laughing in the middle of the movie. Kol smirked at her and grabbed some popcorn, he threw it at a couple below who were thoroughly sucking each other' faces off. Bella laughed as they turned to look up to the balcony seats. She and Kol sat back preventing them from being spotted by the couple. She grabbed some popcorn and began to flick it an elderly couple below.

Kol laughed he leaned over to whisper to Bella. "I bet you I can make it into his soda before you can."

Bella smirked, "I always loved a challenge." She and Kol both grabbed more popcorn from the close to empty bin. "Ready. Set. Go!"

Bella and Kol began to flick the popcorn at the man's drink. It seemed he was figuring out what had been happening and had moved his drink in hopes of preventing them from doing it any further. Bella and Kol just smirked at each other, that wouldn't stop the two of them, seeing as it just created more of a challenge for them.

Bella groaned as Kol made it in the soda cup, her head snapped to the theater manager that had spotted their activities. She laughed as she and Kol were officially banned from the theater before being escorted out. "Well, that was fun." Bella looked around she could feel her stomach rumbling with hunger. "I'm hungry, I feel like I'm starving."

"Are you hungry, or are the two children growing inside of you hungry?" Kol asked an amused look on his face as he waited for an answer.

Bella shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I really want food." Bella walked beside Kol as they searched for the perfect eating establishment.

"How does it feel?" Kol questioned as they continued to walk. "I find the thought of two beings growing inside of you strange."

Bella smiled, she put a hand on her stomach. "Honestly, I really like it. The idea that there are two little people growing inside me, makes me happy."

"I've settled on the thought that they're going to be two boys," Kol said he shrugged at Bella's questioning stare. "I took a guess."

Bella smiled, "I think they might be a boy and a girl. Like Marc and I."

"Speaking of, shouldn't you tell your brother what we ended up with? They could start the search, and you and I can see what else we can do before the day ends." Kol said he smirked, "I think they're might be a might be some kids we can scare."

-Page Break-

Henrik looked towards Marco as the two of them had set out to check the buildings that were close to Marcel's home. "I don't think she'd be here." Henrik mentioned to Marco.

"And why not?" Marco asked as he and Henrik climbed the stairs trying to see if they could feel any magical aura from the girl.

"Think about it, if your most prized possession was a teenage girl would you leave her alone?" Henrik asked, "If she's anywhere, she'd be with someone that can watch over her. But they'd have to be human, Marcel wouldn't be stupid enough to leave her with a vampire."

"One of Marcel's human allies has to be hiding the girl." Marco agreed he paused and looked to Henrik. "It has to be someone with some sort of power and influence in the city, but not too much influence so no attention is drawn to him or Davina. This person can't be seen sheltering a teenage girl."

"In order to run a city," Henrik said a smile forming on his face, "Marcel needs the highest people in authority. Who do people trust the most?"

"Religious figures of authority," Marco said he headed down the stairs back to the entrance. "We'll check out all the churches in town, one of them has to be hiding Davina."

"This is quite brilliant, really." Henrik said as he followed after Marco. "It's not unusual for a church to give shelter to people in need. If anyone saw the girl just hanging around the church, they wouldn't become suspicious of it."

"Witches aren't known to attend church, and vampires usually stray from the holier places. This really was a genius plan." Marco replied as he glanced over at Henrik momentarily, he understood why Bella was so attached to him. "You know, Bella won't be able to continue to teach you how to fight."

Henrik's face turned into a frown at the reminder. "I know, and it sucks, but it is better that she doesn't put any stress on herself or the babies. I don't want to be the reason she has any trouble with them."

"How about I take over her lessons," Marco suggested, "I was the one to teach her, I can teach you."

Henrik grinned, "You mean that? You really wouldn't mind helping me out?"

"Not at all," Marco said he smiled back at Henrik, "Everyone needs to know how to stand their own ground, and with the way things are in this city you never know what could happen."

"Cool, can we start today?" Henrik asked hopeful that Marco would say yes. "Elle said I should practice every day and well, she was the only one of my siblings who's willing to hit me."

Marco laughed, "That sounds like Izzy, she's always up for a fight. We can start whenever you want." Marco led Henrik back to the car. They pulled out the maps Bella had given them and took out their phones. They searched all the nearby churches and dotted them down on the map. There were several, and it would take them a while to get to each of them.

"We should start with the most run down ones," Henrik mentioned. "They would be the ones people are less likely to visit, and the ones to offer more protection to Davina."

"Search on your phone for the most demolished ones, while I call Izzy to see how she's doing," Marco replied Henrik nodded and took out his phone tapping away on his phone. Marco did the same dialing his sister's number by memory.

"Hello?" Bella's voice came the loud sound of music in the background.

"Where are you? The music is practically shaking my phone." Marco said as he heard Bella's laughter.

"Kol and I decided to have some fun in the city." Bella responded, "We're currently in a bar, its karaoke time. We're making fun of the participants, they all seem to be tone death."

Marco chuckled, "I assume you're feeling better."

"It was morning sickness, Marc. It happens, and it'll continue to happen." Bella replied, "Klaus asked the same thing, I had to ask Elijah and Rebekah to occupy him so he could stop worrying over me."

"What are the three of them doing exactly?" Marco asked out of curiosity.

"I didn't ask," Bella replied, "How are things with you and Henri? You're not being a jerk are you?"

"No, I am not." Marco replied he rolled his eyes at his sister's question. "We're still looking, but we're narrowing down the list of possible locations. We should have a location by the end of the day."

"Don't approach the girl, I want be the one to do hat." Bella said, she groaned. "Look, Marc, I have to go. I'll text you within the hour."

Bella hung up the phone and turned to Kol as they sat at the bar of the place. "Marcel's here." She whispered to Kol.

Kol smirked and looked towards the entrance. "Oh, this should be oh so fun."

Kol stood and Bella did the same standing beside Kol. Her face was cold as she looked at the three approaching vampires.

"Well, if this isn't a coincidence." Marcel said he smirked at Bella. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Isabella." Bella rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over his chest. "I wish I could say the same about you Kol." Marcel said glancing over at Kol with distaste towards the original.

Kol smirked, "I don't enjoy being around you either, Marcel. Since the two of us were here first, I think you should be the ones to leave."

"I agree, you're putting a large damper on my day," Bella replied glaring at the two other vampires standing behind Marcel. "Do you always have to walk around with your lackeys?"

Kol smirked at Bella, "He just can't do anything himself. He has to have the help of others to do his dirty work. He's the dependent sort."

Marcel growled at Kol's words, he didn't particularly like being undermined in his city. "You can't just come into my city, without showing me some damn respect. You and your little girlfriend here need to learn to respect me."

Bella's glare grew, "You and your vampires are nothing. I can kill you with the flick of my finger, you should be thanking your lucky stars we're out in the open or else I'd have your head." Bella stepped forward and stood in front of Marcel. "Next time you talk to me, show _me_ some respect, because you have no idea who exactly you're dealing with here."

Marcel smirked, "What are you going to do princess? Have your original bodyguard fight for you? Can't stand your own ground in those heels of yours?"

Kol chuckled as he saw Bella's eyes flicker to something dangerous. "Oh mate, you really fucked up now. There's not much I can do to stop her from ripping your throat out."

Bella caused a knife to appear, she plunged it into Marcel's stomach and moved so that the humans wouldn't see what she was up to. "I can't kill you in front of these humans, but make no mistake your time is coming to an end." Bella pulled the knife upwards causing a large wound to appear on Marcel's chest. She watched as Kol held back Marcel's two other men. Bella removed the knife letting it disappear. She patted Marcel's cheek teasingly. "You should know your enemies before you do something stupid."

Bella turned to Kol, "What do you say about heading to go watch a play?"

Kol released the two vampires and walked beside Bella. He made sure he was covering her if one of the vampires was stupid enough to attack them. "I'd love the idea. Let's see how long it takes until we get banned."

Bella smiled and walked out with Kol, "Let's not tell Klaus about this incident, he'll never let me leave the house if we do."

"I'll keep it to myself," Kol replied he steered Bella towards the only place in the city that was putting on a show in the daytime.

-Page Break-

Elijah glimpsed towards his brother as they had forced Klaus go with them into town to scare Marcel a bit. At Bella's request they had tried to keep Klaus busy before he could worry himself to death on what Kol and Bella were up to. "He'd protect her at all costs." Elijah mentioned.

Klaus turned to his brother. "I know that, but that won't stop me from worrying. It's a natural response, Bella can't depend on her powers, and she can't fight like she could before."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Even without her powers or her fighting capabilities, Bella can still handle a weapon. She'll be able to defend herself as long as a knife is lying around."

Klaus was about to respond when he noticed a very angry Marcel coming out of a bar. The blood on his shirt indicating there had been some sort of trouble that had occurred inside. Not being able to hold back his curiosity, Klaus approached Marcel. "It looks like you've got a little something on your shirt."

Marcel glared at Klaus, "Yeah, well that girls that's hanging around with your brother is pretty good with a knife." Marcel growled as the wound was barely starting to heal, and the healing was a slow process. "I suggest you tell her to watch her back." He threatened as he and his two day walkers faced on the originals.

Klaus's eyes turned gold at the threat made towards Bella. He snarled causing Marcel to take a step back in fear. "Any threat against her is a threat against me, I suggest you watch yourself and your men. If they even think about touching her, I'll rip you all apart and I'll watch this city burn to ashes. Again." Klaus stepped up to Marcel meeting the vampire's gaze. "Be very careful with what you say about her."

Marcel squared his shoulders, "I'd be very careful over that girl, she'll bring trouble." Marcel smirked, "It would be a real shame if something were to happen to her."

Elijah put a hand on his brother's shoulders as he could see his brother was seconds away from killing Marcel. "There are humans watching, Niklaus."

Rebekah moved forward, "That girl you're speaking of, is a Mikaelson. I suggest you tread carefully." She smirked at his shirt. "It seems she got a good cut on you, you would be surprised to see what else she could do."

"This is far from over." Marcel said as he disappeared his two vampires behind him.

Klaus glared at Elijah, "Nothing would happen?"

"I guess we underestimated how much trouble is drawn to your future wife," Elijah responded.

Rebekah smirked, "I'm sure her and Kol are fine. They're probably off somewhere causing some sort of trouble together."

"Right." Klaus said he turned to Elijah. "Do me the favor of watching over Marcel. I'm going to go Find Bella and Kol."

"Of course." Elijah said as he watched his brother disappear. He turned to Rebekah, "It's going to be a long 9 months."

Rebekah smirked, "I like him like this. He's so protective of her and their children, it's nice to see that in him. It's very different behavior compared to the last time we were in New Orleans."

"The last time we were in New Orleans, we were trying to kill each other," Elijah responded as he and Rebekah made their way following after the trail Marcel left. "I do agree, seeing this change in him is good. Bella has certainly made him a better man."

"He's changed her too," Rebekah said she smiled at her brother. "Could you imagine were we would be had Bella and Marco never entered our lives?"

"I rather not think of that option," Elijah said in a serious tone.

Rebekah nodded in agreement. "How long do you think it will take for Nik to find them?"

"Nothing more than a few minutes," Elijah assured.

Klaus walked into the seating area of the play. A small smirk made its way to his face as he heard the laughter that undoubtedly belonged to Bella and Kol. He watched as a ball of paper flew onto the stage, followed by the low laughter that if he wasn't a hybrid he wouldn't have caught it. He blurred and took the seat beside Bella.

"Hey!" Bella said as she saw him, she leaned up and kissed him.

"You came at the right time, it gives me the perfect time to hit the lead actor in the head with this paper ball, before Isa." Kol said he ripped another paper from the notebook and threw it towards the stage.

Bella pulled back from the kiss and grabbed a sheet of paper. She balled it up and threw it at the actor, it landed directly on the top of his head. "We should go before we're kicked out." Bella laced her fingers with Klaus's and made for the exit of the play house.

Kol looked over at his brother who had Bella in his arms and was checking her over. "She's not hurt. I wouldn't let her get hurt."

Klaus smirked, and looked at his younger brother. "Yes, I assume you held back Marcel's men while she stabbed him."

"How did you know?" Bella asked as she looked up at Klaus.

"We ran into him in the street," Klaus said smiling down at Bella. "What exactly merited his stabbing?"

Kol smirked and answered before Bella could. "He lacked respect."

Bella smiled, "I didn't use my gifts or really put any danger on myself or the babies. I just stabbed him, and might've moved the knife to create a larger gash on his chest. In all fairness, someone needed to take him down a few pegs."

Klaus smirked, he leaned down and kissed Bella's neck. "How are you feeling, love?"

"I'm in a good mood," Bella said a genuine smile on her face. "We're just waiting for Marc and Henri to call, they're currently on the chase for Davina."

"Are they any closer to finding her than they were this morning?" Klaus asked curious to know how far the two had gotten.

Bella shook her head, "They've narrowed down the list, but they still have a few places to search."

"Together, it shouldn't be hard for them to find the girl." Kol added he looked around, "Where are Elijah and Rebekah? I was under the impression you three were doing some sibling bonding."

"They've gone to watch over Marcel for a bit. He wasn't too happy to be humilated by Bella, and I think he might try to retaliate in some sort of way." Klaus said, his grip around Bella's waist tightened at the ending of his sentence.

Kol nodded, "Well today was wonderful Isa, but I believe I'm going to go find Elijah and Rebekah and try to see if I can provoke them to attack Marcel. I'll leave you two alone." Bella nodded and said goodbye to Kol before he blurredaway.

Bella smiled up at Klaus, she leaned up and was pleased as he met her halfway for a kiss. Bella moved and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her in closer. She pulled back with a groan as her phone rang. "This is horrible timing."

Klaus chuckled he kissed Bella lightly before she could answer her phone. "I'm sure we can continue this at a later time when we won't be interrupted."

Bella smiled, "I'll hold you to that." Bella answered her phone. "Hello."

"We found her," Henrik's voice said through the phone. "Marco and I are currently outside of the church. We're just waiting for you."

Bella grinned widely, "Send me the address, Henri. I'll be there in a minute." Bella hung up and looked to Klaus. "Come on, let's go."

Klaus followed after Bella as she seemed to move effortlessly towards the church. He nodded towards Marco and Henrik as they approached. "Are you sure she's here?"

"Oh yeah," Henrik said with a grin. "There's magic leaking out of this place, I'm surprised no other witch has felt it."

Bella grinned, "Let's go inside." Bella walked in with Henrik at her side, she paused as she heard Klaus and Marco coming in behind her. "I love you both, in completely different ways, but you can't come with us."

"And why is that?" Marco asked confused.

"Henrik and I have more…" Bella paused trying to find the right words.

"Innocent," Henrik supplied with a smirk.

"Right, innocent looks, you two on the other hand look ready to murder." Bella replied, "She's sixteen, she's more likely to open up to us than she is to you." Bella smiled and stepped forward pecking Klaus on the cheek. "Henri's magic can deflect hers, I'll be fine." She placed a hand on her stomach, "They'll be fine."

Bella grabbed Henrik's hand and led him inside, they walked around the pastor that was there and hurriedly headed up the stairs. Henrik knocked on the door, he stuck his head in as there wasn't an answer. "Hello." He said as he spotted the girl in the corner of the room painting. He smiled his charming smile at her. "I'm Henrik."

"You're not supposed to be up here." She said she set down her brushes and attempted to use magic to close the door.

Henrik waved his hand blocking the magic easily. "Yes, I'm well aware of that, but we came to talk."

"We?" The girl said feeling frightened now that she could see her magic didn't affect him.

"Yes, we. I'm Isabella Reaper," Bella said as she entered the room she locked eyes with Davina. "I want to make a deal." Davina stayed silent, so Bella took this as the time to continue. "You and I have a common enemy, her name is Agnes. You might know her, bitch of a witch, wants to kill you to sacrifice you to the holy spirits of nature."

"You want her dead?" Davina asked her voice squeaking at the thought.

"I want to torture her first, but essentially yes." Bella replied she stepped closer Henrik did the same. "I'm not going to lie to you, I'm going to tell you the truth, and the decision will be left up to you. Do you understand?"

Davina nodded her head, her hands shaking lightly as she could feel the power coming off of Bella. "I understand."

"Good." Bella said a smile gracing her face. "I want you to come with me, you'll stay were I'm staying. In a few days you'll partake in the completion of the ritual, were they'll kill you, but I'll bring you back from the dead. I'm not going to lie to you Davina. I know exactly what you are to Marcel, his little magic detector, but eventually this magic will kill you. I promise to bring you back from the dead, I'll offer you as much protection as you need. Marcel can offer you protection from the witches for a bit longer, but they'll find you eventually, and there won't be anything he can do to help you. We found you in less than a day, these witches will continue to search, and eventually, they will find you. If you agree to this, you'll be under the best protection in the world. Nothing will hurt you, I can promise you that."

"How can I trust you?" Davina asked.

"Honestly, you have to go with your instincts on whether or not you trust me, but there is a lot at stake here. If you don't agree, I lose something very important to me." Bella stepped forward, "I will bring you back to life, and I will protect you from the witches." Bella grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down her number. "Call me when you make your decision, I hope you choose the right one."

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Henrik said with a warm smile as he left the room behind Bella. "She'll say yes." Henrik whispered to Bella as they made their way slowly down the stairs.

Bella raised an eyebrow in question. "How do you know that?"

"Her eyes, they were searching the room. She was already calculating what to keep and what to leave behind." Henrik responded as they were halfway down the stairs. He smirked as he could hear the footsteps behind him.

"WAIT!" Davina yelled she followed after Bella, her legs quickly jogging down the stairs to meet up with Bella. "I'll go, but Marcel can't know where I am. I'm in debt to him for saving my life, if he knows I willingly betrayed him he'll come after me."

"Oh sweetie, let him come after you, I'll be more than happy to have a rightful reason to rip his heart out of his chest." Bella smiled at Davina. "Come on, Henrik and I will help you get your things."

Davina nodded and headed back up the stairs quickly.

Henrik leaned over to Bella, "I told you so."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I knew she would say yes, I just thought we'd be out the door by the time she came to her senses."

"Have you alerted anyone about this? About her coming to live with us." Henrik asked.

"Kol." Bella responded, "By the time I came up with this it was just me and Kol." Bella entered the room and saw Davina levitating things around. Bella looked over at Henrik. "Teach her a few things?"

Henrik grinned at Bella, "You want her to learn?"

Bella shrugged, "She reminds me of me when I was human, naïve and vulnerable. I had Marco to teach me, she should get a chance to learn too. Only teach her what you feel she needs to learn." Bella took the bags from Davina. She rolled her eyes as Henrik than took them from her.

"I'll go put these down stairs." Henrik said disappearing out of sight.

"Is he your fiancé?" Davina asked Bella a small tint of blush on her cheeks.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Henri?" Bella asked she laughed lightly. "No, he's a younger brother to me."

"Oh." Davina said she looked back at her frames. "Umm.."

Bella rolled her eyes, "If you want something, you ask for it. I'll come back for those if you wish, there are many of those at the house. The one I am engaged to, he enjoys the art."

Davina nodded and followed after Bella. Bella led her to the car, she closed the door behind Davina as Henrik and Marco were already in the car. She turned to Klaus who had an amused look on his face. "I couldn't leave her here, Marcel isn't properly protecting her. I'd feel better if I had her in my line of sight."

"Okay, love." Klaus said he put his hands on Bella's hips and moved her closer to him. He kissed her, but pulled back seeing as they were being watched. He moved and opened the car door for her. "I'll see you later, I'm going to go find my siblings."

Bella nodded she smiled at Klaus before he blurred away, she looked toward Marco. "Let's go home, Marc. We have some things to do."


	6. New House Guest

Klaus walked up to his two siblings as they stood in the shadows keeping an ear out on what was occurring inside Marcel's home. "What has he been up to?" He questioned startling his siblings slightly with his sudden appearance.

Rebekah glanced back at her brother confused to why he would be there with them instead of being wherever Bella was at the moment. "I though you would be with Isa? Did something bad happen?"

"No, everything is fine. Isabella headed home with her brother and Henri alongside our new houseguest." Klaus said as he leaned against the wall and watched the place that was once his home. Anger flooded in him to see it run over with pathetic vampires, to see someone he had practically raised take over his home and make it their own.

"House guest?" Elijah questioned as he had no idea who would be living in their home with them from what he knew Finn and Sage still weren't set to arrive.

"It's Davina, the witch they were looking for. Isa said she would feel better if the witch was near her at all times." Kol responded having been there when Bella came to the conclusion the girl would live with them he knew the entire story of Bella wanting the girl to stay with them. "I assume this should be fun times at our home."

Klaus chuckled at his brother's comment "Because our home needs more fun?"

Rebekah sighed as she had grown tired of watching over Marcel. "Marcel's just ranting to his day walkers. He hasn't actually come up with anything to do against Isa. I doubt he will ever settle on doing anything against her. It seems you taking Isa's side really shook him, and he's really fearful over what you might do. He won't do anything right away, he's not stupid enough to initiate a fight if he has no chance at winning."

Elijah nodded in agreement, "He's just contemplating things. He knows he can't attack Bella directly without getting all of us involved, he won't do anything to risk his kingdom and his reputation. He cares too strongly on what these Day walkers think of him. Losing a battle against us will make him look weak."

"Let's stay for a bit longer, I want to know what else he has going on here." Klaus replied crossing his arms over his chest as he wanted to know as much about Marcel's empire as he could know.

Kol sighed in annoyance as he knew his siblings wouldn't make a move. "But of course, we won't be attacking will we? It's such a shame, I really did want to get into a good fight. I guess I can wait a bit longer, it's only a matter of time until things finally explode."

Rebekah looked to Kol, "Is fighting all you think about, brother?"

"No, I often have thoughts about committing bloody massacres," Kol replied with a smirk. "Than there are the thoughts about who I'm going to feed off of next. Do you want to hear more, sister? I can tell you all about what goes on inside my head if you're so curious to know, dear Bekah."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Something tells me what goes on inside your head will cause me nightmares."

Elijah chuckled at his two younger siblings. "No one wants to know what goes on inside your head Kol, I don't think we're ready for all the thoughts of mayhem that swim around in there."

Kol chuckled, "Are you sure, you'll find I'm really quite creative."

Klaus chuckled, "We know how creative you can be, we've all witnessed it. We just don't wish to hear about it at the moment. Why don't you save it for when we get home, Isabella always loved hearing your stories."

Kol smirked, "Because she knows how to enjoy herself in a fight. It seems the rest of you have lost that joy in your lives."

Rebekah chuckled, "Did you ever think that maybe we've just matured, brother?"

Kol rolled his eyes, "Mature… Because four vampires hiding in an alley spying on someone is so mature." Kol muttered as he was getting bored.

-Page Break-

Bella led Davina into her home leaving Marco and Henrik to deal with Davina's things. "You'll be safe here no matter what happens, no one will hurt you while you're here. You will be around a lot of Originals, but none of them will hurt you, they'll protect you as well."

"How many originals to be exact?" Davina asked as she followed Bella up the stairs looking around the elegant house as she climbed the steps.

"3 vampires, 2 hybrids, and my brother and I," Bella said as she glanced to Davina with a smirk as she knew this was a lot of strong people inside one house. "It's a very full house we have here. I will assure you that no one will hurt you, if that's what has you worried. Despite what people think of them, the Mikaelsons are actually very calm."

Davina nodded, "What did you mean earlier by this power would kill me? Were you being serious? Or was it just a tactic to get me to come here."

Bella nodded, "I'm sorry to break it to you, but the power you hold is very overwhelming for your human body to handle. With time, you'll end up overwhelming yourself and your body will give out. If you don't do the ritual, I would say you would have about two weeks until your body finally gives up."

Davina looked at Bella surprised, "How could you know that?"

Bella smirked, "I'm death's daughter I think I know what I'm talking about here. Don't worry, if anything happens to you my brother and I will be able to heal you or bring you back from the dead."

"So your brother, he's also a reaper?" Davina questioned curious as she had never thought death could be real or that he could have had children.

Bella nodded, "My brother and I are twins, he being the older one."

"And the man who kissed you, he's your husband?" Davina questioned.

Bella smiled, "My soon to be husband actually. His name is Klaus and he's a hybrid, a mixture of vampire and werewolf."

"And Henrik is the other hybrid." Davina stated, she smiled at Bella's nod. "He used magic."

"Henrik is one of a kind, literally, there's no one else like him in the world. He's part werewolf, vampire and warlock and a very powerful being. He'll be helping you with your magic when you're ready for it." Bella said she looked over at Davina. "If anyone can teach you about magic, it'd be Henri. He has a real talent for it, and he's a bit of a book worm so he knows a lot of tricks and spells that could help you become better at controlling your magic."

"Thank you, for all that you're doing for me. I know you say it's because it benefits you, but you don't have to go this far, so thanks for caring." Davina said with a shy smile as she looked at Bella doing her best not to coward away from her.

Bella nodded, she opened the door to a room just beside Henrik's, "This will be your room, Henrik's is right beside yours, so you'll be safe when you go to sleep. Henrik should be coming up with your stuff any minute."

Davina nodded, and entered the room she looked around taking in how truly beautiful it was. She saw Bella leave from the corner of the room. She took this as an opportunity to explore her room so she began to walk around the room looking closely at everything. Davina ran her hand along the bed with the silk sheets and smiled at how soft if felt between her fingers. Everything looked so elegant to her, this was something she wasn't used to. She looked at the vanity in her room and was taken back at how beautiful it was, it was so old and so unique.

"Here's all your things," Henrik said as he entered the room and set all the things down for her. "If you're hungry, there's plenty of food in the kitchen."

Davina shook her head, she blushed as she had never been so close to a boy as handsome as Henrik. "I'm really not that hungry right now, but thank you."

Henrik smiled, "Okay, if you need anything just shout one of us will hear you. When the others return from town, we'll introduce you to them."

Davina nodded she sighed in relief as Henrik left, and her blush disappeared as she began to unpack her things and get settled into the room.

Bella sat down on the couch and leaned against her brother with a large sigh. "I'm tired, Marc. I haven't felt tired in so long and it's so strange to feel so human again."

Marco chuckled, "What did you do today with Kol?"

"Nothing too out of the ordinary. We went to a movie, a play, a karaoke bar. We really just want a good look around town." Bella said she yawned as she leaned even further against her brother. "I never knew being pregnant could be so tiring."

Marco chuckled, "And you're not even close to the birth yet, this is only the beginning of your pregnancy. Can you imagine how it's going to get?"

Bella groaned at the thought. "I don't want to think about it, the thought alone terrifies me."

"You should be lucky you have super strength, or carrying twins could be worse." Marco replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess so," Bella said she closed her eyes as she really wasn't prepared to be so tired.

"Hey Elle," Henrik said walking into he room. He handed Bella a bottle filled with blood and a plate of chopped up fruits. "Thought you might be hungry."

Bella smiled, "Thank you, Henri. Did Davina get settled in okay?"

"Yeah, I think she's just unpacking her things already," Henrik said taking a seat on a chair just across from Bella and Marco. He picked up one of the spell books he had left on the coffee table and looked through it. "I think I can find a spell that will help with the babies. It'll be like a supernatural ultrasound. It'll help you know if they're okay, and it'll tell you the sex of the babies, that is, if you want to know."

Bella nodded, "I'm not a hundred percent sure if I want to know what the sexes are. I'll talk to Klaus about it later."

Bella stretched out on the couch once she finished what Henrik had given her. She laid out so her feet were on Marco's lap and her head on a pillow on the other side. "I love that you're both reading, gives me time to nap." She said as she closed her eyes letting the much wanted sleep to take over.

Marco chuckled as did Henrik as they both watch Bella fall asleep quickly. "This pregnancy is taking a lot form her." Marco said as he watched his sister, he was a bit worried that these babies were going to take too much from Bella.

"It's just the beginning, I'm sure it'll disappear once she's grown accustomed to the pregnancy. She also hasn't had a lot of blood to day, I assume that's what's making her so tired. As they grow, I assume they're going to be needing more blood." Henrik said he flipped through the magic book trying to find any other spells that may become useful.

"What else have you found?" Marco questioned as he looked at Henrik.

"Not very much to be truthful. I found a spell that can identify the sexes of the babies and measure their health, but what I'm worried about is the delivery." Henrik said he looked up at Marco. "I'm sure their births will be normal, but I'm afraid they could cause damage on their way out. I know Elle can't die, but I don't like the idea of her suffering. I know she can heal after the births, but the idea that they'll be painful for her, it doesn't sit right with me. I'm just trying to find anything that can make it easier on her."

Marco nodded, he looked to his sister and sighed. "Knowing Izzy, she'll deny any sort of human medication, so the delivery will be something painful. If you need any help, I'm always here."

Henrik smiled, "Thank you."

Marco nodded, he looked back to his sister. "We're going to have to get her more blood, she'll be running out soon."

Henrik nodded, "Nik will take care of that, I'm more than sure he already as a schedule for when he plans on picking up blood."

Marco nodded, he sat back with the book that was in his hands. He glanced to his sister every few minutes as she would twist and turn on the couch.

Marco heard as a car pulled into the driveway. He and Henrik turned to the entrance waiting to hear anything that would signify who it could be. Once they heard Kol's complaining they relaxed. The four originals entered the room. They became silent as they saw Bella sleeping on the couch none of them wanting to wake her.

"Tired herself out?" Kol questioned as he saw Bella.

"It's the babies, they're tiring her out." Henrik said, she looked to Klaus. "She'll need more blood bags."

Klaus nodded, "I'll retrieve them later." He leaned down and carefully picked up Bella. Making sure not to wake her. "I'm going to go set her down on the bed." Klaus left the room and headed up the stairs making sure not to make too much so that he woke Bella up. He set her down on the bed and pulled a blanket over her.

"Thank you." Bella mumbled as she snuggled further into the bed. "I'm really tired." She admitted to Klaus. "I feel like all my energy is being drained out of me."

Klaus sat beside her and gently pushed the hair out of her face. "You need to start drinking more blood, love. What you're currently drinking doesn't seem to be enough. You should also start eating more."

Bella nodded, "Henri said he could figure out what the sexes were." Bella said trying her best to stay awake. "Do you want to know?"

"I can wait until they're born if that's what you wish," Klaus replied he stroked Bella's hair.

"I'm not sure yet." Bella replied she sighed. "I love you." she said she reached back and took a hold of Klaus's hand removing it from her hair. She kissed his palm lightly. "I'm lucky to have you." Bella mumbled as she began to fall back asleep.

Klaus smiled as he could hear her breathing even out. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Isabella." He stood and left the room closing the door behind him he didn't want anyone to disturb her. He stepped back as he saw the young witch close to running into him.

"Easy there, darling." Klaus said as he could hear the witch's heart beat pick up. "Something wrong?"

"I umm…" Davina said she looked around with fear. "Where's Bella?"

"She's currently unable to help you, so tell me what you need." Klaus said as he could hear the girl's heart beating out of her chest.

"Marcel is doing a locator spell, he's coming to find me." Davina said she was close to tears as her fear was overtaking her.

"Alright, follow me." Klaus said as he quickly went down the stairs he heard the girls footsteps behind him. He entered the living room to see Henrik already had the coffee table set up with candles.

"He'll might get close to her, but he won't see her exact location. I'm going to see if I can give him the wrong location." Henrik said as he took out a map and set along the coffee table. He looked to Davina. "Come, have a seat."

Davina moved forward and kneeled down beside Henrik. "What are you doing?" she asked as she was eager to learn more magic.

Henrik smirked at her, "It's the more complicated magic." He took her hand and set on the map. "Now, close your eyes and I want you to focus on anywhere else but here. I want you to really imagine yourself being in any place but here. I'll take care of the rest."

Davina took in a deep breath and nodded to Henrik. She closed her eyes and imagined herself back at her old school. She could see herself sitting in the library a math book in front of her as she waited for her tutor to arrive. She could smell the scent of old books filling the air and could practically see the dust on the tables that were rarely ever used by students. Then she felt it, a tingling sensation that started on her toes and moved upwards until it covered her entire body. As quickly as she had imagined it, it was all gone. She gasped back as she was pulled back into reality and she found herself sitting beside Henrik. She looked over at him. "What was that?"

"That," Henrik said with a smile. "Was me putting your essence on the place in which you imagined. Any locator spell now will take that person to that specific location. It's blocking anyone from finding you magically. It'll only last a few days, so we'll have to re-do all of this at some point."

Davina looked down at her hand and she smiled. "That was so cool. How did you learn how to do that?"

"There's a spell book somewhere in this house that has that spell in it." Henrik stood and offered Davina his hand, he pulled her to stand with him. "Would you like to go to the library? I can show you some more spells."

Davina nodded, she walked beside Henrik to the library. "Can you teach me how to control my magic too?"

The five remaining habitants of the living room looked at each other before smirking widely at what they had just witnessed.

"Do you think Isa knew?" Rebekah asked, "She must've known the two of them would hit it off."

Kol rolled his eyes, "Of course she knew. How would two people who have magic not get along?"

Elijah smiled, "I think this is the beginning of our brother's first real love interest."

"Why else would you think Bella put her next to Henrik's room." Marco replied with a smirk. "Izzy may not like witches, but I think she saw something between the two of them."

Rebekah moved and sat next to Marco. "I bet it won't take long for them to be together."

"Hopefully they won't follow yours and Marco's example and try to keep it a secret from everyone." Kol replied with a smirk. "It really didn't take long for everyone to know the two of you were together."

"It really was only a matter of weeks until we all started figuring it out." Klaus replied with a chuckle. "You really are a horrible liar, sister."

Rebekah rolled her eyes she crossed her arms of her chest. "I'm a wonderful liar, you all just know me too well."

Marco put his arm around Rebekah and kissed her temple. "You have a way to tell when you're lying that most people can't see."

Rebekah looked at him and then to her siblings, "I have a tell?"

They all nodded "Well, is anyone going to tell me what it is?" Rebekah demanded glaring at her siblings.

"If we tell you, you'll only stop doing it." Kol replied, "And then that would be a real shame."

Rebekah huffed she looked to Marco, "You'll tell me right?"

Marco chuckled, "I'm sorry, I would but I agree with them. If it makes you feel any better, everyone has a tell, it's only natural." Marco kissed Rebekah before they pulled away. He went back to the book in his lap while the four remaining Mikaelson's argued over each other's tells.


	7. I Found You

Author's Note

-Page Break-

"Don't hold back!" Bella yelled as she sat down on a bench in the backyard with Davina at her side. Both were watching Marco and Henrik fighting. "Marc can take more than anyone, you have to go as hard as you can." Bella yelled to Henrik knowing Henrik was holding back in his strength.

Davina looked to Bella and snickered, it had been just a few days but Davina now understood why Henrik talked so highly of Bella. "You really want Henrik to hit your brother?"

Bella smiled, "Marc can take any hit, trust me. We've had our share of very intense fights, anything either of them can dish out the other can take."

"Could you teach me how to fight?" Davina asked with a blush staining her cheeks. "I don't know how to protect myself and I want to be able to do as much as I can. I hate depending on all of you too much."

"I at the moment can't teach you," Bella said she leaned in towards the girl. "This is a secret, and I trust you enough to know you won't tell a soul outside this family. I'm pregnant, so I have to cut back on any activities that can potentially be harmful to my babies."

Davina's eyes widened in absolute shock. "You're really pregnant? This isn't a lie?" Davina looked at Bella with awe. "How is it possible?"

"It's a long story, but my twins will be natural born hybrids. Because of this, I can't exactly teach you how to fight, but I'm sure Marc will teach you, he lives for this sort of stuff." Bella replied with a smile.

"So when are we going to go see Jane-Ann?" Davina questioned breaking the silence that had fallen after Bella's confession. "The ritual has to be done soon, and Henrik mentioned the week being up tomorrow, so when are we going to go see her?"

Bella smiled, "Not we. You're going to stay with Henrik, Marc and I will see Jane-Ann."

"What if they want proof?" Davina said smiling as she knew that would be the first thing they ask for.

"Right," Bella said she took out her phone, "That reminds me. Smile!" Bella said snapping a picture of the two of them. "And now we have proof."

Davina laughed, "I like you." Davina stated with a bright smile. "The elders often spoke of you and your brother, but I always thought it was a legend. They said you were evil and cruel, but I can't really see that in you."

Bell smiled, "I can be evil and cruel, but to the people I care about, I'm not that person. My name does not define who I am, just because I am a Reaper does not mean I am evil to everyone around me. I was human once, and I was very naïve and just like you I was drawn into a world I didn't know truly existed. I was nothing but a pet to someone I thought loved me, and the last thing I want is for you to go through what I went through. It took a lot for me to get better and to release all the anger and hatred I had buried inside. I'm not protecting you because we made a deal, well it's partially because of that, but know that I am protecting you because I want you to have a happier teenage life than I did when I was your age."

"Are you happy now?" Davina asked.

Bella smiled, she rested her hand on her stomach and smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"Then wasn't going through all that hurt worth it? You ended up with, from what Henrik tells me, is a great man, and a family who loves you. You even get to start a family, so wasn't it worth it going through all that pain to end up here?" Davina asked curiously.

Bella smiled, "It will always be worth it." Bella replied, "I love Klaus, more than you can imagine. He helped me grow and I did the same for him. But that does not mean I wish for you to go through the pain I went through. You have such a good heart Davina, there's no need to soil it with hatred and pain. Feeling pain, it only makes you close off from the people around you. If it weren't for Marc I would've been so engulfed with anger that I would have most likely ruined everything I have with Klaus. You don't need to feel pain in order to feel love, Davina."

Davina nodded she played with her hands in her lap as she thought of what she really wanted to say to Bella. "I know I've said a million times before, but thank you. You don't know how grateful I am to you. I feel safe and happy, and I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"Don't mention it," Bella replied, she looked back to the fight and sighed. "He's not very fast, use that against him! He may have strength, but use his weak speed against him!" Bella shouted to Henrik. She looked to Davina. "Not everything about fighting is physical, a lot of it is mental."

"Like what?" Davina asked curiously.

"When you know you're going to fight someone, never show any weakness. You may have all odds against you, but you have to make not only your opponent but yourself believe that you're going to win. Your opponent may be twice your size, but you have to believe that you can take them. You can never let your enemy see you in fear." Bella replied, "You have to make them believe that you have what it takes to win."

"But what if I get hurt?" Davina asked. "They'll know I'm hurt and that's an easy weakness to exploit."

Bella smirked, "Than use your weakness against them before they can use it against you. Let them get cocky, and when they turn their back to you, when they think you're done for, you strike. You use everything you have and go at them full force. When someone lets their guard down, you have to strike. Which also means never get too cocky. Don't walk away from an enemy until you're sure they're dead, because if you for one second turn your back on them and let your guard down, you will be the one to die."

Davina nodded she gave a small smile. "What about smack talk? I heard that really helps."

Bella smirked, "Use it, not for your opponent, but for yourself. Weaken their ego, and you weaken their defense, let them get angry, and eventually they will tire themselves out. Once that happens you have an opportunity to strike. Just always remember that sometimes you need to focus and stay silent. It depends on your opponent really, some people will really become unraveled with the silence of the opponent."

Davina shook her head as she didn't understand how easy Bella made all this sound. "How can you tell weaknesses?"

"When you're fighting, don't attack right away. Block your opponent's hits and try to find a weakness. I've fought Marc so many times I know all his weaknesses, just like he knows mine. But if you've never fought this opponent try to keep your mind on keeping them at bay and from hurting you, but also try very hard to look at their movements." Bella gestured towards Henrik and Marco. "Name one weakness you see."

Davina smirked, "Marco lacks speed." She said with a smile knowing Bella had already stated that.

"Okay, something else. Really take a moment to look at them." Bella replied as she looked towards Davina and back towards Henrik and Marco.

Davina took in a deep breath. She focused on the fighting and it took her some time but she finally saw it. "Henrik is holding back!" She exclaimed loudly.

Henrik and Marco paused their fighting. Henrik smirked, "I'm holding back?" He questioned with a smirk that had Bella remembering how he was related to Niklaus.

Davina blushed, "I said that too loudly." She whispered to Bella.

Bella smirked, she looked to Henrik. "She's right, because it's Marc you're holding back. If you want to improve you have to give it your all. Whatever you can dish out, Marc can take."

"Lovely sister of mine wants to see me breathless and bleeding." Marco replied with a smirk.

"I want to kick your ass, actually." Bella replied with a smirk. "But seeing as I can't physically do that, I would like to see my prodigy doing it for me!"

Henrik chuckled, "I'm your prodigy now?"

"Of course, I taught you most of what you know when it comes to fighting, so you're my prodigy." Bella replied crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk.

Henrik grinned, "Whatever you say, Elle."

Davina watched as they went back to fighting. "How are you so close to him?" She wondered, "I noticed you're a bit closer to him than the other siblings."

"Henrik died a little over a thousand years ago. When I bring someone back to life, it usually connects me to them in a small way, but because Henrik had been gone for so long bringing him back had connected us more than I thought it would. I love Henrik like a younger brother. I've always seen him as a younger brother, and for the past few years, he and I spent a lot of time together. We have the same likes, and he's so genuinely kind and happy that it makes being around him easy. Despite everything, Henrik is always happy, he always sees the good in everything. When I brought him back, he had no prejudgments of me, he didn't believe that because I was the daughter of death I was evil. For me, that was something important. Not to mention that the two of us are very alike, it was always easy for us to get along." Bella replied.

"And Klaus?" Davina questioned. "Everyone says he so evil."

Bella laughed, "Klaus is many things, but truly evil is not one of them. None of the originals are evil. Once he becomes more comfortable with you here, you'll see that he can be a very kind man."

"What about Death?" Davina asked, "I uh- isn't he…"

"Evil?" Bella questioned she laughed, "My father is a great man. He gave up the love of his eternal life to do what was needed of him. My father can be mean and cruel, but in the end of the day he will always do what it takes to protect Marc and me. Maybe I'll introduce you to him."

Davina laughed nervously. "No offense Bella, but I really rather not meet _thee_ Death."

Bella laughed, "Alright, not many have met him."

"Really?" Davina asked surprised, "I would've expected for everyone here to have met him by now."

Bella shook her head, "Only Niklaus and Henrik have ever truly met him. My father isn't much of a socializer, we barely see him."

Davina smiled shyly, "I get it I've never really met my father."

Bella's eyebrows raised, "You haven't?"

Davina shook her head, "No, my mom has never told me who he is. She met him several years ago, and I sort of just happened. Apparently it was a one-night stand that no one knows who it is. All I could ever get from my mother was that he had a family and she didn't want to ruin that. She figured he was better off staying in the dark and we were better off without him."

"After this is over, I can help you look for him. I think everyone here knows I'm good at tracking down people." Bella replied, "And it would give me something to do with my time."

"You'd really do that?" Davina asked.

"I told you, I like you, and coming from me that means more than you know. I consider you a friend, don't take that lightly." Bella said she stood up. "I have to go get my daily blood, I'll speak with you later, Davina."

-Page Break-

Bella looked back to Henrik, "Anything happens you make sure she stays okay."

Henrik nodded, "I got it, go ahead and hurry up."

Bella nodded she looked to Davina. "If you get any strange feelings, if you get scared and need to leave tell Henri to take you out of here. Do you understand?"

Davina nodded, "What happens next?"

Bella smiled, "Nothing as of yet." Bella got out of the car and with her brother at her side they entered the establishment. They were relieved they had come early enough to not really be bothered by customers.

"Are you ready for this?" Marco questioned as he walked just a bit in front of Bella, in case they tried anything and he needed to protect his sister at all costs.

Bella nodded, "I want Charlie back. I need to set him free Marc, I owe him that."

Marco took his sister's hand and they entered the office room. Both Sophie and Jane-Ann were gathered already awaiting their presence.

"It's good to see you both didn't run." Bella replied as she met both the sister's gaze.

"We want this trade to work out," Jane-Ann said stepping in front of her younger sister. "I have his location."

Marco looked into Jane-Ann's mind and looked down towards Bella. "I have it." He confirmed, "They're not lying, this is where he is."

Bella nodded, she took out her phone and went to her pictures, she flashed the sisters the picture of Davina. "This is how it's going to work. You're going to gather everything you need for this ritual, and tomorrow you will complete it. I will bring Davina to the graveyard, and I'll stay to make sure the girl comes back to life."

"NO!" Sophie yelled, "You said you would hand over Davina."

Bella growled in anger. "I said I would give you her location, and that is exactly what I'm doing. She's with me, I'm giving you my word that she will be there to finish the ritual."

"What about Agnes?" Jane-Ann questioned curiously. "What happens to her now?"

"She dies." Bella replied with full assurance. "Everyone knows if you mess with a Reaper, you get death. She crossed the line, she has to die."

"Can I ask a favor?" Jane-Ann said before Bella and Marco left.

"I think you've asked for enough." Marco said, he looked down at his sister as she put a hand on shoulder.

"If your daughter isn't brought back to life, I'll bring her back." Bella assured as she knew this was what Jane-Ann wanted. "We're not evil enough to leave you without your daughter."

"Thank you." Jane-Ann said grateful to know that she would have her little girl back.

"You should know, Agnes keeps this soul locked away tight. She has several traps set in place, if you trip one off, she'll know and the soul will disappear." Sophie said. She reached into her back pocket and handed a piece of paper. "She likes to brag about her abilities, so these are all the traps we believe she has set up."

Bella took the paper and looked it over. "Thank you." she said, "We'll be in touch. Until tomorrow."

Marco watched his sister leave though he stayed behind for a moment. He looked to the two witches. "My sister is being kind today, so I'll be taking the role of the evil twin. Let's make something clear, either one of you messes this up, or does something to prevent my sister from getting what she wants, I will have your heads. I will torture you until you're begging me to kill you, so don't do anything stupid. This will be only warning, there are no second chances, here." Marco nodded his head before he left the room, he knew from reading their minds they wouldn't be stupid enough to try something.

Marco exited the office to find Bella smirking at him as she leaned against the entry of the restaurant. "Thanks for that." She said as he made his way over.

Marco shrugged, "It's what we do for each other. Send Henrik and Davina home, I'm sure we can retrieve Charlie ourselves."

Bella nodded, she walked forward and hugged Marco. "Thanks." She said before she stepped back, she headed back and smiled as she saw both Henrik and Davina laughing as she walked up to the car. She leaned against the passenger window. "You two go ahead and head home. Marc and I have some business to attend to. Stay safe, we'll talk more later at home."

Davina and Henrik nodded, "Bye!" They both said as they drove off.

Bella smiled and stepped away from the car, she looked over at Marco as the two of them began to walk closer to somewhere it was secluded so they could spread their wings and fly.

"You really seem to be getting along with the girl." Marco stated as they walked.

Bella smirked, "Getting jealous, Marc?"

Marco laughed, "No, I just didn't think you would be so nice to the girl."

Bella smiled, "I like her she's so innocent, so pure. It's refreshing to know that there's someone like her still in the world. I don't want her to have to be fucked over by life. I want to help her have as much of a normal life as she can have."

Marco looked to his sister. "Do you think being pregnant is causing you to be really nice to people?" Marco questioned with a smirk, it widened as he heard her laughter.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Bella said, they reached a secluded enough area and took off into the air.

Bella fidgeted from foot to foot as they stood hidden in the trees just outside of Agnes's house. Agnes was getting ready to leave, and right now Bella wanted Charlie's soul before she wanted Agnes's head on a spike. Bella sighed in relief as Agnes finally got into her car and drove off.

Bella took in a deep breath and looked over the list Sophie had given her. "This is like the movie Home Alone, we're the bad guys trying to get in."

Marco smirked, "Let's just hope we can outsmart Kevin."

Bella smiled, "We can sure hope. The first thing on the list is a detection spell. If a door or window opens from the outside in without Agnes's permission, the spell immediately alerts her and many of the valuable items inside the house disappear." Bella looked around and smirked at her brother. "A loophole is going in through the roof."

"You can't go down the chimney, Izzy." Marco replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm not Santa Claus, of course I'm not going down the chimney." Bella replied, she flew up to the roof, and stomped her foot on the roof causing a small crack to appear. "We're bringing the roof down."

Marco flew to the roof, he pushed his sister back gently. "I'll break it, you should try not to hurt yourself."

Bella rolled her eyes at her brother and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew he meant well, but she really didn't like being treated like a baby. "Not everything I do is going to harm the babies, I do know what I'm doing."

"I just worry, for the sake of my sanity and your husband's, just let someone else do the potentially harmful stuff." Marco replied.

"Fiancé." Bella corrected with a smirk, "We haven't tied the knot just yet."

"You already act married," Marco mumbled, he jumped into the air and came down on the roof with full force. It crumbled under him and he landed inside the house covered in the dust and debris from the roof. He looked up at his sister as she peered in from the new hole on the roof as it led straight to the first floor. "Come on down."

Bella jumped through the hole in the roof, landing safely beside her brother. "Okay, Charlie's soul is upstairs in her magic room, but the stairs are booby trapped. Unknown steps will set off the spell and anything of value in the house will disappear, including Charlie's soul."

Marco looked around, "Unknown steps…" He uttered, "Do you think we can fly up to the room without touching the floor."

Bella tilted her head looking at the small amount of space, the house wasn't big and it could possibly be that by accident one of them fell on the stairs. She looked to her brother. "We can try, but it's a small space, one wrong move, one bump into something and we end up with our asses on the stairs and Charlie's gone and we have to start all over."

Marco nodded, "You have to do it, I hate to admit it, but you do fly better than I do."

Bella grinned, "Well that confidence booster is really going to help out here." Bella walked forward and looked up at the stairs, she had never been so nervous to go up a set of stairs. She feared her wings were going to be too large and she was going to hit something and lose her balance. Bella released her wings and flapped them about. She took in a deep breath and pulled the wings closer her to her body and began to flap them softly, she hovered off the ground and very slowly she made her way up the stairs. She began to shake as keeping her wings closed instead of having them spread wide was taking more control than she thought. Bella sighed in utter relief as she landed on the second floor of the house. She looked back at Marco, only to see him creating a small hole in the wall he used to climb the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Bella said glaring at her brother. "I could've climbed the damn wall! Why didn't you tell me to do that instead of flying?"

Marco smirked, "You would've put too much pressure on your stomach, Izzy." Marco replied before he led his sister down the hall, and towards the room that seemed to be just oozing magic. "What's this trap?"

"Nothing," Bella replied, she opened the door and stepped inside the room. She looked over towards the bookshelf that contained all the supplies. "It's there."

Marco and Bella stepped forward they looked to the bookshelf. "So what now?"

Bella sighed, "Now, we have to do this quickly. Once an item is missing, the room begins to, how do I put this… shut down. One by one the items will disappear, and all the windows and doors will magically be shut, so no one can get out. From the notes, we have about a good five seconds before everything is magically closed off."

"Why didn't we bring Henrik?" Marco replied as he looked at the shelf.

Bella smirked, "Because bringing Henri would be saying we couldn't do this ourselves. Besides, I thought the challenge was fun. Kind of feel like Indiana Jones."

"So which one is it?" Marco asked as he looked over all the items on the shelf.

Bella smiled softly, "This one." She said gesturing to a small wooden box that looked plain, almost as if it were just a piece of wood.

"How can you know, I can't feel anything, nor can I sense his presence." Marco replied with a frown.

"It's the magic, it's making it seem like Charlie's soul never existed." Bella replied, "But I can feel it, I can feel him, now that I'm so close, it's as if he were talking to me. Telling me it's him." Bella looked to Marco. "You have to grab it and jump out the window, I'll follow."

"Jump out the window?" Marco replied with a raise eyebrow.

Bella nodded with a small smile. "It'd be the perfect ending to this little breaking and entering challenge we have going on here."

Marco nodded, "You're coming right after me." He ordered, "Go stand by the window, I'll fly out and you follow directly after."

Bella nodded, she went to stand by the window and looked to her brother. He reached forward and grabbed the box, and using all his speed he flew out the window getting glass all over his body. He looked back as Bella came flying out the roof of the house instead. He flew back towards her as she came to stand in front of the house. "Why didn't you follow?"

"Because I didn't have to." Bella replied with a smirk. "The house begins to shut its self-down, but it wouldn't close the hole in the roof."

"THAN WHY DID I JUMP THROUGH A WINDOW?" Marco said as he began to pick out the glass that was cutting deep into his skin.

Bella smirked, "You were treating me like a child and I don't really like that. I can't exactly fight you anymore to get my anger out with you, so I did the next best thing." Bella reached forward and took the box from Marco. "Let's head home."

Marco and Bella landed outside of the plantation. Bella looked back at the house and down at the box in her hands. "Do you mind if I do this alone? I just- it's something I need to do."

Marco nodded, he kissed his sister's forehead. "Just call to me through our rings if you need me."

Bella nodded, she walked further into the crops that surrounded her home. Once she found a nice place to be, she took a seat on the floor. She crossed her legs and laid the box in front of her. She took in a deep breath and opened it releasing her father's soul from its confinements. She watched as the mist blended into the air and slowly began to disappear. She wasn't sure if he had moved on or if he was stuck as a ghost.

"Dad?" she called out to Charlie hoping he would still be a ghost.

"Bells?" She heard his familiar voice. She stood immediately and looked at her dad with tears swelling in her eyes.

"Dad." She said as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You haven't passed on! I can still bring you back! There's still time!"

"Bells." Charlie said stopping his daughter before she could overly excite herself. "What are you talking about? Where am I?"

Bella took in a deep breath, "I'll explain everything to you just let me talk." Bella said as she began to explain to Charlie of who she and Marco really were, along with who the Mikaelson's were. She got to the part of his death and began to speak slower letting him grasp everything in.

Charlie's eyes widened as he looked to Bella. "I remember it now." He mumbled, "I remember dying."

"It's okay, dad. I can bring you back and now that you know what we are, Klaus can make you a vampire and you can live forever!" Bella said hopeful.

Charlie took in a breath. "Living forever is not something I want Bells. I love you, kid, but I don't think I can do it."

Bella's eyes watered, "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

Charlie frowned, "Now stop your crying, I'm going to be okay."

Bella smiled, "I know dad, but I … I already lost my birth mother, I rarely see my birth father. Renee has a new family, you're the only real parent I have left. I don't-"Bella's voice cracked as she tried to hold back the tears. "I don't want to know that you're not here anymore. Before, it was enough for me to see you from afar, and the way you were with Henrik it just felt like you were still taking care of me through him. I don't want to lose you forever."

Charlie stepped forward, he tried to reach out for her but his hand went right through her. "I've had everything I've ever wanted in life, and you by far were the greatest thing to ever happen to me. You brought me more happiness than you could ever know, but it's time to move on. You will be fine without me, you have an entire family standing behind you, Bells. You don't need me."

Bella shook her head, "I'll always need you!" She insisted, she wiped the tears off her face as she really looked at her father. He wasn't going to come back, she could see it in his eyes. "You need to find peace." She said deciding if she couldn't bring him back to life, she would help him rest. "If you don't you'll be stuck as a ghost until you do."

"Find peace?" He questioned a confused look on his face.

Bella nodded, "You have something holding you back, what is it?"

Charlie thought for a second, "It's you." He stated. "There's something you should know, Bells. Why I died."

Bella came to attention as she had been wondered what exactly happened. "What happened?"

"You were one, and it was before your mother left me. You were getting sick, really sick, there were days we had to stay up all night to make sure you kept breathing. You were scaring the hell out of us, kid." Charlie said as he began to walk around. "We took you to the doctors and you were having lung failure. Than your entire body began to fail, the doctors said you wouldn't make it more than a couple of months. Your grandmother was into this magic staff and after a few calls and a few favors I ended up in New Orleans with you. Your mother had gone to her mother's for the week, so she never knew what I did. I asked everyone for help, but Agnes was the only one to agree. She said she would tie my health to yours, and if you were close to death, I would be able to heal you, and I would die in your place instead. I couldn't pay what she wanted, so she asked for my soul. I love you, kid, I'd give up anything to make sure you were always going to be happy and healthy. I agreed, she did her magic and you and I left town. Agnes killed me, the spell she did didn't work because you died. I told her she was a fraud and that she wasn't getting anything from me."

"One thing led to another and she killed me and took my soul." Charlie replied finishing his explanation.

Bella shook her head. "The magic never worked on me, Agnes knew it but she lied to you because she wanted your soul." Bella shook her head, "She must've figured I'd die soon and when I didn't she just waited." Bella looked to Charlie, "You were willing to give up your soul for me?"

Charlie smiled. "You may not be my blood, but you're my kid. There isn't a thing I wouldn't have done for you, Bells. You always have been and always will be, my little girl."

"Dad." Bella whimpered as she could feel her father finding peace. "Dad, please."

Charlie shook his head, "You have a family. A man who loves you more than anything. Marry him, Bells. Have those kids and be happy. It's all I ever wanted for you, and seeing you now, I know you have everything you could ever need. You don't need me anymore."

Bella shook her head as she broke down sobbing. "I need you, dad. PLEASE!" she yelled as he disappeared. Her eyes watered more as she heard his final words.

"I love you, Bells." Charlie's voice whispered before he was gone.

Bella fell to her knees and her entire body shook with tears as she had just seen the man who raised her for the last time. She didn't react as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her minutes later. She moved closer into his embrace seeking comfort in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Isabella." Klaus whispered knowing Bella had high hopes she would have been able to bring Charlie back. Klaus kissed her temple and wrapped his arms tighter around her as she soaked his shirt with tears. He had never seen her like this, but he had faith his Isabella would be okay.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she walked into Agnes's home, Klaus, Henrik and Marco following in behind her. Each one on alert to see for anything that could potentially harm Bella. Bella smirked as Agnes appeared instantly after feeling the trap on the door go off.

"Who are you," Agnes yelled as she tried to use magic only for it to be useless. "What do you want?"

"I'm Isabella Reaper." Bella replied, she walked up to Agnes, she grabbed the witch by her throat and forced her up against a wall. "You might remember me as Isabella Swan." Bella said meeting the witch's eyes as the realization entered into her mind.

"You used the love my father had for me against him." Bella said with a growl. "I can't torture you right now, but I came up with little plan. I'm going to slice your head right off, and just as your soul is leaving your body, I'm going to have it trapped inside the same box you had my father's soul. And then on the anniversary of his death I'll release you and I'll bring you back to life. I'll spend the entire day torturing you until you're begging me to stop. Then I'll continue, I'll push you to the brink of insanity, and just as you feel you're going to fall off the edge, I'll kill you, and put your soul back into that box. I'll do the same every year. Year after year, I'll make you regret EVER messing with my father." Bella leaned into Agnes's ear. "Peace will never find you."

Bella dropped Agnes to the floor and looked to Henrik. "You ready?"

Henrik nodded, "Of course, I am."

"NOOO!" Agnes shouted as a scythe appeared in Bella's hands. "PLEASE!"

Bella smirked, "I'll see you in a year." With a swing of her scythe Bella sliced Agnes's head off. It bounced onto the floor and blood spilled everywhere. Bella wiped her face off getting rid of as much blood as she could. She turned to Henrik as he closed the box.

"Here. A soul for your torturing pleasure." Henrik said handing the box to Bella.

"Thanks, Henri." Bella said she looked down at the box. She handed it to her brother. "Give it to me in a year, I'll be too tempted to open it if I have it with me."

Marco nodded, he took the box. "I'll get to thinking of a good hiding spot." He kissed his sister's forehead knowing very well she was still hurt, hours of crying wouldn't heal everything.

Klaus stepped forward and put his arms around Bella. "I love you." he whispered into her ear.

Bella closed her eyes at the words. She put her arms around Klaus and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I thought I would feel better." She whispered. "I thought after she died and I set Charlie free that it wouldn't hurt so much."

Klaus nodded, "It takes time, Isabella."

"I know," Bella said she said stepping back, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Can you take me home so that we can spend the rest of the night and most of tomorrow morning in bed ignoring everyone else? I just want to be with you, I feel better when you're close."

Klaus nodded, "We can do whatever you wish, love."

Bella nodded, "Than let's go home." She paused, "But let's stop by at a few places first, I have the strangest cravings right now." Bella smiled as she rested a hand on her stomach. "It seems they think the best way to deal with grief is to eat until it stops hurting so much."

Klaus smiled, he leaned down and kissed Bella. "I'll get you whatever you and they desire."


	8. Do You Believe In The Harvest?

Author's Note m

-Page Break-

Bella knocked on the door to Davina's room as she wanted to check on how the young girl was doing. It was one in the afternoon and she had just gotten out of bed. As promised the day before Klaus had spent the night and most of the morning with her in bed. She still felt the ache in her chest at losing Charlie, but at least now she could rest knowing that he was at peace.

"Come in." Davina said as she stood in her room, she didn't bother to turn around as she knew who it was. Bella looked at her strangely as she caught the very sad tone in the girl's voice.

"You doing okay there?" Bella asked entering the room she took in the girl's face obviously noticing she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

Davina shrugged her shoulders. "How am I supposed to feel knowing that in a few hours my throat is going to get slit in order to satisfy some sadistic ritual required by spirits?"

"Yeah, I imagine it's a mixture of a lot of different feelings, so I won't wait for an answer." Bella said as she took a seat on the girl's bed. "If it helps at all, it's like sleeping. You won't feel anything really, I'll have you back before you know it."

Davina sighed as Bella' words made her feel a slight bit better. "That makes me feel a bit better, but I still can't help but feel scared. I don't know what I can do to get these nerves to go away. I feel like at any moment my heart is going to beat out of my chest. It's like it's racing at a hundred miles per minute."

"What you're feeling is natural." Bella replied as it bother her greatly to see Davina this way. "I'd be worried if you were calmer about this, to be honest. You're still human, Davina, it's normal for you to feel this way. When this is all done with, you'll go back to being the same teen witch you were before. Only you know, now you'll be living with vampires, hybrids and reapers."

Davina smiled at Bella's words a part of her relaxing as she knew for sure now that she would have a place here once this is all over. "Will it hurt coming back?" She questioned nervously.

"I don't think so, Henri said it was like a pull." Bella said with a shrug. "Because you'll be brought back right after your death I don't think you'll really feel anything."

"I'm sorry about your dad." Davina said breaking the silent that had taken over the room. "Henrik told me about it. I imagine it really sucks to lose someone you love so much."

Bella laughed lightly, "You have no idea how much it sucks, but we all have to lose someone we love at one point or another. It's only natural."

Davina nodded. "I watched my best friend die… does that count?"

Bella smiled. "Oh yeah, that definitely counts. What do you say if after this ritual is taken care of I take you shopping? Rebekah and Kol will love to do a useless amount of shopping… I swear it's like a hobby for the two of them."

Davina laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really that into shopping to be honest, I've never been one for walking around for hours and trying on clothes I'd probably never wear."

"Neither am I," Bella replied with a smile. "That's why Rebekah and Kol would be going. It'd be better to let them do all the shopping while you and watch, what I say, is a silent competition between the two of them to see who can beat the other in best clothes. We'll take Henrik along so that he can settle the two down when they get out of hand."

Davina laughed, "Does this really happen? Do they really get competitive about shopping?"

"They get competitive about everything. Shopping is just the most human thing they do. You should see Kol flirt with the sales lady…" Bella shook her head with a smirk. "He doesn't need to compel them to get them to do what he pleases. I swear that man can lay on the charm thickly when he wants something."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she sat down beside Elijah in the library of the house."Do you think you and I can go into town at one point and take a look through the art museums?"

Elijah smiled setting his book down and putting his attention on Bella. "You really wish to go?"

"Of course I do." Bella responded with a smile. "I'm bored in here, so I asked Klaus to get me tickets to a museum opening this weekend. I want you to be my date."

Elijah chuckled, "And why is that?"

Bella grinned, "Because it's a museum dedicated to the construction of this beautiful city. I know you'd enjoy the memories more than Klaus and Rebekah would, and I'd like to hear how this place used to be from someone who was here and truly enjoyed being here."

"I'd love to go with you," Elijah responded, "As long as you swear to not put yourself in any harm during the evening."

Bella smiled she held her hand out to Elijah. "You Eli, have a deal."

Elijah laughed noticing her obvious change in attitude, "Being pregnant has certainly made you happier."

Bella frowned. "Marco said the same thing yesterday. Though, I'm really just blaming my current mood on finally setting Charlie free. I've always been happy I just think at the moment I'm expressing it more, that is what I'm blaming on being pregnant. I suspect that if I were to get angry I'd express it more as well."

"Then I hope no one makes you angry. I think you're capable of wiping out an entire town if you get even the slightest bit upset." Elijah responded with a smirk.

Bella smirked, "I highly doubt I'll be able to go my entire pregnancy without killing a handful of people. I'm bound to at some point kill someone for looking at me the wrong way, which I'm sure I can blame on the hormones." Bella paused for a moment before she smiled. "Now that I think of it, I'm sure before my babies are born I will have had tried to kill Kol a handful of times."

"Is that so?" Kol questioned entering the study.

Bella smiled at him. "You tend to get on my nerves with ease, I think it's a talent of yours."

Kol smirked at her words. "It's not my fault you make it all too easy to do. Has Henrik told you the genders of the babies?" Kol questioned curiously as he had a bet going with Rebekah on what the genders will be.

Elijah turned to Bella wondering the same thing. "It would help to know so you can begin to get what you need."

Bella smiled and put a hand on her stomach. "No, I've decided I don't want to know yet. And when I do find out I've sworn Henri to secrecy. No one but Klaus will know, it seems the two of you will have to wait until the day I give birth to know."

"Is that really necessary?" Kol questioned a smirk lighting up his face as he continued to speak. "I'm sure I can get it out of you sooner or later."

Bella looked to Elijah with a pointed look. "This is what I mean by trying to kill Kol. My pregnancy has barely started and I'm already tempted to smash his head in." Bella stood with a sigh. "I suppose it's about time I get changed and ready to go to this ritual."

Bella left the room and headed up to her own. She sat down on the edge of the bed as a wave of sadness hit her. She put a hand on her stomach. "You're really messing with my moods." She whispered to her children.

"Henrik is insisting its normal." Klaus said from the doorway. "If you do not wish to go tonight I'm sure the girl will understand."

Bella smiled. "I want to go, I just got sad thinking of Charlie for a moment." She stood up and walked over to her closet. "I'm going to ask your brother to buy me some maternity clothes I don't think I'll be fitting into my regular clothes any longer."

"Why would you ask Kol and not Rebekah?" Klaus questioned as he entered the room fully shutting the door behind him.

"Because if I were to leave it to Bekah I'd have dozens and dozens of brightly colored shirts that I cringe at the mere thought of. Kol oddly enough understands what I want more, and when he's buying things he won't ask for my opinion every 5 minutes. Your brother is very sure of himself when he does something." Bella responded she put on a pair of jeans and sighed as they just barely closed. She put on a t-shirt not really wanting anything more than just casual.

Klaus chuckled at Bella's face. "You look beautiful."

Bella rolled her eyes and smirked. "That's what you say now, but in due time I'll get so big I'd have to be rolled around."

Klaus smiled, "It doesn't matter how you look, love."

Bella shrugged. "Just a fair warning when I get bigger I will become angry if a stranger attempts to touch my stomach. I've seen people do it to other pregnant women before, and I can tell you now I don't want some stranger rubbing their hand all over my stomach."

Klaus chuckled, "I'm sure your glare alone will make them run in the other direction." Klaus put his hands on either side of her face and smiled. "You truly are beautiful. I'm a very lucky man."

Bella smiled, "I love you." She whispered as she leaned up and met his lips with her own. She tangled her hand in his hair and brought him closer to her.

"I love you, Isabella." Klaus said once they pulled apart. "Please try not to do anything that would put yourself in danger. Let your brother get hurt not you."

Bella laughed at Klaus's words. "I know, Marco is already beginning to insist I stay in permanent bed rest until I give birth. I swear you all think I'm going to jump off a cliff."

"I know you wouldn't jump off a cliff, but you will go after a coven of witches if they so much as look at you the wrong way. I don't want you to put any stress on yourself, you've already been through enough with losing Charlie. You don't need your body to become emotionally exhausted, that wouldn't help the babies." Klaus responded he cupped her cheek. "If you want someone to die I'd be more than pleased to do it for you. All you have to do is say the word."

Bella smirked, "I'll keep that in mind, but you should know I might end up giving you a very large list."

"I'd find nothing more enjoyable than seeking revenge on your behalf." Klaus responded as he leaned down and kissed Bella. He pulled back and caressed her cheek. "We'll all be going tonight." He informed her.

Bella raised a brown in surprise. "Really? I wasn't aware of that."

"No one wants to risk Marcel attacking and putting you in any sort of danger." Klaus replied, he rested a hand on her stomach enjoying the feel of it getting slightly bigger, but it was still not noticeable. "Everyone is going to do everything in their power to make sure you don't have to do a thing tonight. No one wants you to get hurt during this."

"I feel like a kid." She admitted. "Everyone is treating me like I'm some doll that can't be moved or else I'll break. To be honest, it feels like when I was with Edward and I really hate that feeling."

Klaus nodded, "I know, love." He kissed her forehead. "We're all just worried at the moment. Once things calm down a bit I'm sure you can go back to creating trouble with Kol and Henrik. Then Marco and I can continue to fix it all."

Bella laughed, "You promise?" She questioned with a smirk. "Because there's nothing I would love more than to cause some trouble with your brothers, and now I can take Davina with me and can you just imagine everything the four of us could do together?"

Klaus chuckled, "I rather not think of what you might be able to do."

-Page Break-

Henrik knocked on Davina's door as everyone was outside waiting for her to come down. He had volunteered to come and check on her. "Hey." He said cautiously as he entered the room seeing her pacing at the foot of her bed. "You doing okay?"

Davina turned to Henrik and shrugged, "I guess… I don't know… How am I supposed to be right now? I'm about to go off and die."

Henrik smiled lightly. "Being the only one here who was ever truly dead, I can understand what you might be feeling."

"Right…" Davina said looking to Henrik. "Bella brought you back. Can she still do it? It won't hurt her babies will it?"

Henrik nodded, "Her babies will be just fine. Nothing is going to stop Elle from bringing you back to life. She's been insistent on doing it herself, Marco offered to do it as well if Elle can't manage it. You shouldn't worry about this, you don't realize you're dying until you wake up on the other side, and Elle will have you back to life before you make it to the other side. It'll just be like you've taken a nap."

"Do you really think so?" Davina asked not trying to hide the fear from her voice. "I'm terrified of dying, Henrik."

"It's normal, just know that it will never be permanent." Henrik said with a warm smile. "Would you like to go to the ritual with me?"

"What's the real difference?" Davina asked curiously.

"We go on a motorcycle." Henrik replied with a smirk. "It'll also give you some time to think, and it's actually really enjoyable to be on a motorcycle."

Davina smiled, "I've never been on a motorcycle."

Henrik held out his hand for her to take. "Let's change that then."

Bella smiled as she turned to the door and saw Henrik coming out leading Davina towards his bike. "How long do you think it will take for them to start dating?" Bella questioned Klaus as they were going alone as it seemed Henrik and Davina wouldn't be riding with them after all.

"A few weeks at the most." Klaus responded as he started the car, he followed the car Elijah, Kol, Marco and Rebekah were going in. "You seem to rub off on Henrik, so I assume he'd wait for her to make the first move, and I'm assuming because Davina is very shy she won't. Then eventually you'll grow annoyed and you'll intervene. That'll be when they officially begin to date."

"I will not intervene!" Bella protested crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus chuckled, "You will always intervene when it comes to Henrik."

Bella frowned, "No, this time I won't." Bella assured determined to do as she said.

Klaus chuckled at Bella's attitude. He didn't say another word on it knowing that at this moment she was determined, but sooner or later she would find some way to get involved.

-Page Break-

Bella stood under an umbrella she was sharing with Klaus. As soon as they had arrived at the cemetery the rain began to pour down on them. She watched as Henrik stood beside Davina sharing his own umbrella with her. She reached over and held onto Klaus's hand something about seeing Davina die was already getting under her skin. She glanced to her side and looked to her brother.

_This really sucks –B_

Marco turned to her and smiled as this had been the first time since he had returned that she had willingly entered his mind. _Yeah, it does. How are you doing? –M_

_Bad. She's too young for this, Marc. Far too young to go through this… -B_

Marco smiled softly at his sister. _You were young too, but you made it just fine. She has a lot of people at her side, she'll be fine. I can bring her back if you can't do it. –M_

_I promised her I would bring her back, and I will bring her back. At all costs. –B _

Marco nodded, he leaned over and kissed the temple of his sister's head. _Thanks for not stabbing lately. –M_

_Thanks for being a pain in my ass. –B _

Bella smiled at her brother before turning back to Klaus. She leaned into his side taking comfort in his warmth. It seemed the knots in her stomach calmed when she was close to him something she blamed on the growing children inside her. Bella met Davina's eyes as the ritual would start at any moment. Bella nodded to Davina giving the girl the silent promise she needed, no matter what happened she would be brought back to life by the end of the night.

Davina looked to Henrik as Sophie and Jane-Ann approached. She nervously stepped back her white dress becoming wet as she stood under the rain now. Henrik put his hand on her back stalling her movements. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It'll be fine, I promise. You won't feel a thing, just focus on me."

Davina nodded, she stepped closer and stood at the altar she looked down and saw the four bodies of her friends laid out beside her feet. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She briefly caught the glimpse of the knife as it was being hovered over the fire by Jane-Ann. Her eyes landed on Henrik and she kept his gaze as her ears caught the sound of Jane-Ann stepping closer.

"Do you believe in the Harvest?" Jane-Ann questioned as she held the knife tightly in her grip, her hands trembling with the need to kill this girl in order to get her own daughter back.

Davina nodded her head, the words getting caught in her throat. She looked over Jane-Ann's shoulder and saw Bella and then Henrik. She nodded her head again, "I believe." She responded, the words coming out calmly as she knew that Bella would bring her back. She met Henrik's gaze not wanting to see the blade being brought up to her neck.

Jane-Ann brought the blade against her throat using enough force to practically slice the girl's head off. She stiffened as she heard the growl from Bella knowing she had used the blade too forcefully on Davina.

Henrik blurred over dropping his umbrella as he moved to catch Davina as she fell backwards. He kneeled and brought her down gently onto the ground. "It's just like sleeping, give into it." He whispered into her ear knowing the more she fought to stay alive the harder this would be. He felt as her chest gave its last breath before completely coming to a stop. His eyes met Bella's as he finished resting her beside the other deceased girls. He stood and ran his hand through his wet hair as he looked at the body before him.

Bella held tightly to Klaus's hand while Davina had been killed. She had been unable to hold back her anger at the force and anger Jane-Ann had slit Davina's throat. The growl that escaped her mouth had been one of pure anger as she knew the force had only made this more painful for Davina. It had been worst when she had noticed Henrik had been using his magic to take the pain Davina was meant to feel and projecting it on himself to prevent her from feeling anything. If it hadn't been for the hold she had on Klaus's hand she would've attacked the elder witch at that moment, but once she resurrected Davina she would at the very least yell at the stupid witch.

Bella squeezed Klaus's hand one final time before she stepped forward and walked with a calm stride towards Henrik. She put a hand on his shoulder pulling him back as she stepped forward kneeling down at the head of Davina's lifeless body. She rested her hand on the girls head and focused her ability on bringing the girl back. Bella watched as the wound slowly healed itself before Davina's chest began to rise and fall from her breathing. She stood and turned to Henrik. "Take her home, she'll wake up any minute, but she should get some sleep. Stay with her, I doubt she'll be okay by herself."

Henrik only nodded, he picked up the girl in his arms and blurred away. Bella turned to Jane-Ann and her eyes flashed with anger as she stared at the witch. She smirked as the witch had the good sense to step back in fear. "What do you think you were doing?" Bella questioned as she glared at the witch. She briefly caught Marco blur towards Sophie to prevent her from stepping in. "YOU PRACTICALLY CHOPPED HER HEAD RIGHT OFF!" Bella said not being able to hold back her anger. She took another step forward standing just in front of the witch. "I should kill you." Bella whispered, "How dare you cause more pain to that girl!" Bella's hand went up to wrap around Jane-Ann's throat bringing her up against the stone of a nearby headstone. Jane-Ann's feet dangled above the ground as Bella held her with great force againt the headstone. "Come near that girl again, cause her any sort of harm or distress and I'll make sure you take your last breath."

A wide smirk made its way across her face as she remembered Klaus's offer. "I might not be the one to kill you, but my dear fiancé over there offered to kill anyone I asked, and you might just be the first. Hurt her again and I'll have your head chopped right off." Bella threw Jane-Ann to the floor and dusted her hands off. She turned to the originals with an innocent look on her face. She noticed her brother had already brought back the three remaining girls. "I guess our work here is done."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as she and Klaus were the last to reach the house. She turned to face him before they got out of the car. "Thank you." She said as she undid her seatbelt.

Klaus looked to her curiously, "I don't understand what you're thanking me for, love."

"For not treating me like a kid tonight." Bella responded with a smile.

"I don't like the idea of you feeling like you did when you were with that boy." Klaus responded simply, he reached over and kissed the back of Bella's hand.

Bella smiled, "It'll pass with time, I'm sure of it." Bella smiled as Klaus quickly got out of the car and opened the door for her. She smirked widely as he offered her his hand as she got out. "Well, you're certainly being a gentlemen today." She teased.

Klaus smirked, "I'm always a gentlemen, love." He put his arm around her and walked with her up the steps.

They both halted once they reached the door as they heard the sound of a car behind them. Bella looked to Klaus curiously. "You don't think Finn is coming sooner than we thought, do you?" Bella questioned as she looked to the car.

Klaus sighed, "I think he has just arrived." He looked to Bella with a smirk. "Are you going to tell him the news, or should I?"

Bella smirked, "Let's wait a bit before telling him. I think once Bekah knows Sage is here things should get interesting. I'm really quite grateful your sister likes me, I'd hate to be in Sage's place."

Klaus chuckled, "Anyone would hate to be on my sister's bad side."


	9. Good Day

Author's note

Just a bit of a warning, the next chapter in this story will have a bit of a time jump.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella sighed as she sat in the living room beside her brother. Finn and Sage were on one side of the room the two of them reading a book, while Rebekah sat on the other side silently fuming at the fact that Sage was in the room. Bella looked at Marco who was wearing an amused smile as he watched his better half seething.

_Do you think she'll do something to Sage?_ –Bella

_No, though she's thinking of it I don't think she'll act on it anytime soon._ – Marco

Bella looked to Sage and tilted her head at the woman. The red-head was practically sitting in Finn's lap, and it wasn't because she wanted to be close to Finn, but it seemed more of a possessive gesture. To Bella it seemed like this was Sage's way of claiming Finn as her own.

"Well, I'm going to go fix myself something to eat." Bella announced to the room as she stood. Almost as soon as Finn had arrived everyone had found something important to do. Klaus, Elijah, and Kol had all claimed to need to secure the house in case any town vampires followed them. Henrik and Davina had gone to study in the library. Rebekah had refused to let Sage out of her eyesight, something about making the entire house smell of her awful scent. Bella and Marco had decided to stay in the pure act of making sure Rebekah didn't try and kill Sage.

"Why are you eating so much, Bella?" Finn questioned as he set his book down and looked to Bella. This causing Sage to do the same. "I've never seen you eat this much in a day."

Bella shrugged, "I'm eating for more than one now, Finn." Bella said resting her hand on her stomach and heading out the room. She headed into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. She sat down at the counter and began to take a few bites of her sandwich. She took a sip of her blood and paused as she felt something move in her stomach. She rested her hand over her stomach and took another sip of her blood. "Holy Shit…" She stood up immediately and grabbed her cup of blood. She headed out the door immediately. "KLAUS!" She yelled with excitement as she wanted him to feel this too.

Klaus appeared immediately and looked worried. "Something wrong, love?"

Bella shook her head and smiled. "Come here." She gestured him forward, as soon as he was close enough he took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Just wait…" She said she took a drink of blood and her eyes were focused on Klaus's face.

"Did they move?" Klaus questioned as he looked between Bella's face and her stomach.

Bella nodded happily. "They're reacting to the blood!"

Klaus smiled, "It's amazing." He leaned down and kissed her attaching their lips together. He groaned as Kol's voice interrupted them.

"What just happened?" Kol questioned curiously.

Bella smiled, "Here, come." Bella placed Kol's hand on her stomach she took a drink of the blood and watched as Kol's eyes widened. He pulled his hand back immediately and looked at Bella with worry.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Kol questioned with worry.

Bella laughed and nodded. "It's normal, Kol."

Klaus chuckled, "Something wrong, brother?" He questioned with amusement

Kol shook his head, "Excuse me if I find that strange." He looked around. "Where are…"

Bella smiled getting his hint. "In the living room with Rebekah and Marco. You know, I could really go for some food from town. It could take you hours to get it though."

Kol smirked, "I'll wait as long as I have to get you your food. I'll be back at some point."

Klaus shook his head. "He can't avoid Sage and Finn forever."

Bella smiled, "Of course he can't, but he can avoid them for the rest of the day if he has to." Bella took Klaus's hand in hers and smiled. "It's becoming real. We're really going to have kids." Bella paused and led Klaus away from the house. "We can do this right?"

Klaus smiled and nodded his head. "We can do anything we want."

Bella nodded, "You're right." She took in a deep breath and leaned into Klaus's embrace. "I have this overwhelming feeling that things are going to continue to get bad."

"I would disagree, but it's only a matter of time before things explode." Klaus replied he put his arm around Bella and tucked her safely into this side. "What are Henrik and Davina doing?"

Bella smiled, "They said they were practicing magic, but I think they're just off flirting with each other"

Klaus chuckled, "Are you going to get involved?"

Bella shook her head, "I said I wasn't so I won't. This is something for them to do on their own."

Klaus chuckled but kissed Bella's head not voicing his disbelief in Bella's promise. He knew that sooner or later Bella would in some way step in and finally push the two together.

-Page Break-

Bella sighed as she followed after Kol and Rebekah. She looked over at Henrik and Davina who were talking animatedly about something. Like she had promise Davina they were going out to buy her clothes, and Bella had enlisted the help of Kol to help her find some suitable pregnancy wear for the next few months. She had asked Rebekah to pick out Davina's clothing seeing as they would have a similar style.

Bella pressed her hand to her stomach and took in a deep breath. Almost as if they knew she needed it she felt them moving around. She knew she wasn't that far along in her pregnancy, but she just knew that her children were growing faster than regular humans and were already far smarter than most gave them credit for.

"Something wrong, Elle?" Henrik questioned curiously as Davina walked forward to speak to Rebekah while he fell back to stay with Bella.

Bella smiled, "I'm fine, Henri."

He nodded and a smile crept to his face. "You know, I love you, right. You're my sister and I realized I never really tell you how much I care about you."

Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I something wrong with you?"

Henrik chuckled he draped his arm over Bella's shoulder. "No. I know how…" He paused to find the right word to use. "Emotional you can be right now." He walked slower letting Rebekah, Kol and Davina enter a store while they stayed just outside. "We haven't been spending much time together lately, and for you and I, that's odd. I don't want you to think that I pushed you aside."

Bella smiled as she was truly touched by what Henrik was saying. "You don't need to worry about me, Henri, I know I'm your favorite sibling."

Henrik chuckled, "Just like I'm your favorite Mikaelson." He looked down at her stomach and smiled. "Well, for now."

Bella smiled, "I'd say we ditch these guys and spend the day fooling around, but we can't leave Davina with them, so what do you say to hanging out tomorrow. You can tell me what's going on between you and Davina."

Henrik rolled his eyes, "I'd like to hang out tomorrow, Elle, but we're going to find a new topic to talk about."

Bella smiled widely, "Whatever you say, Henri."

-Page Break-

Bella snuck off leaving the four inside the store. She needed some air and she honestly just needed to get away. She walked off being well aware of her surroundings, the last things she wanted was to be caught off guard by someone.

Bella looked on at the church that stood in front of her. She snuck in as the decorating outside let her know there was some sort of ceremony going on inside. She took a seat at the back and watched the small amount of people inside place candles around the open coffin. She tilted her head as she watched the blonde girl tearing up as she looked on at the coffin that sat at the front of the room.

Bella felt a pang in her chest as she watched the pain the blonde girl was going through. Not being able to resist herself she went into the girl's mind. Bella pulled out almost immediately as she caught the memories and knew that the boy in the coffin was the girl's twin brother. From what Bella could get Sean had been a part of a mass massacre in the church. One of the boys had gone crazy and killed all of the other students who were also studying to become priests. Sean had been taken off life support just the day before after months of hoping he would wake.

Bella's eyes shifted to the corner of the room as she caught the light movement there. She saw the head of blonde hair and knew exactly who it was. She watched as he stood over his sister, Camille. His hand trying to rest on her shoulder only to slip through.

Bella felt her eyes water as she truly realized how lucky she was to never have to go through something like this. She would never know what it would feel like to permanently lose Marco. Bella's eyes met those of the ghost and she kept his gaze, not moving as he stepped closer to her until he was in front of her.

"You can see me." He stated as he stood in front of her.

Bella nodded slightly pleased no one was paying attention to her. "I can." She agreed with a small nod.

"How?" He questioned curiously, Bella was surprised at his tone she had thought he would be more nervous than he was, he seemed so calm to her.

"It's a gift." She replied simply, she looked over to Camille. "I have a twin brother." She added.

He nodded and glanced over at Camille and smiled. "I'm the older one. If you could would you take away any pain your brother had?"

Bella nodded, "In a heartbeat." She replied simply. "What would you do if you could live again?"

"I'd spend more time with her. It's the most painful thing to experience to be away from her." He said glancing over at Camille. "I regretted choosing the church over her. We had always planned to go to University together, but at the last minute I allowed my uncle to talk me into staying. I regret not going with her, I regret being guilt tripped into doing something I didn't want to do with my life."

Bella nodded, "One twin can't live without the other."

He shook his head and sighed, "That's what I fear the most." He admitted, "If it hurts me to die without her, I can only imagine what it feels for her to live without me."

Bella nodded she rested a hand on her stomach and was grateful that her babies would never feel something like this.

"Are you expecting twins?" Sean questioned as he glanced at her stomach a smile forming on his face as she nodded her yes. "Do you know what they're going to be?"

"Not yet, but I will soon." She replied, she looked back to Camille and her heart sank. "Would you come back to life if you could?" she questioned.

"I'd do it in a heartbeat if it meant I could make things right with Cami." He said as he took in a deep breath, "But I'm not sure I believe in miracles anymore."

Bella nodded she stood and made her way to the coffin, she looked over her shoulder and saw Camille and her uncle weren't paying any attention to her, but Sean was at her side.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as Bella rested her hand on his bodies' chest.

Bella smiled, "I'm helping you believe in miracles." She stated as she closed her eyes and used her powers to bring him back to life. She stepped back as she could feel his heart begin to beat again. She walked away going unnoticed by the other people in the room. She walked out of the church and sat down on one of the benches under the tree, she looked down to see this bench was dedicated to those that were lost in the massacre.

Minutes passed before Bella heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching. She didn't turn to look to see who it was, she didn't need to. She knew already that it was her brother. "What are you doing here, Izzy?" Marco questioned as he took a seat beside her.

Bella smiled she reached over and took her brother's hand. "My good deed for the day, Marc." She leaned against him and held his hand tightly grateful that she hadn't lost him and would never be able to lose him.

Marc nodded he listened in on the commotion that was going on inside the church and looked curiously at his sister. "You brought someone back to life at their funeral?"

Bella nodded, "I did." She stated. "Keep listening." She urged.

Marco did as he was told and continued to listen to the thoughts of everyone inside. He finally turned to Bella understanding what had gotten to her. "If we were human, you'd have to go through losing me or I'd have to go through losing you."

Bella nodded, "I'm grateful we will never die."

Marco nodded, "Me too, Izzy." He agreed, "You brought him back for his twin?"

Bella shook her head, "I brought him back because he was going to suffer without her. He should've been able to say goodbye. I wanted him to get the life he always wanted to live. Marc, if we were human, and you died while I had to live. I don't think I would've made it without you. She wouldn't have made it long either, a twin shouldn't live without their twin."

Marco nodded in agreement. "Are you feeling okay?" He questioned curiously. "I don't want you to feel overwhelmed by anything.

Bella shook her head, "I feel fine, a little better now actually." She stood letting go of Marco's hand. "Come on, they should be coming out any minute to take Sean to the hospital. I rather not be here when it happens, I don't want to have to explain to everyone here how I brought the dead back to life."

Marco smiled and stood as well, "I suppose it would be hard to convince church going people that you're Death's daughter and with that title comes certain gifts, and that although you have saved a few people from permanent death, you have killed far more than they could count."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You've killed more than me."

Marco shook his head, "But that had nothing to do with me. Most of my kills were because of you. I had to kill people because either you wouldn't or they just weren't worthy enough for you to kill them."

Bella smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter, you still have technically killed more people than I have."

"I've also brought back more people than you." Marco added as he walked beside Bella he let her lead the way guessing that his sister was probably hungry and needed to stop somewhere to get something to eat.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Don't make me regret forgiving you."

Marco grinned widely. "So you have forgiven me completely? I thought I would have to work more for it, I was prepared for something big. I even thought about killing a few witches in your honor."

Bella smirked and shrugged. "The babies mess with my emotions, they made me stop seeing you as the asshole that you are." Bella looked at Marco and rested her hand on her stomach. "They're really calm when you're around. When I'm with Klaus, they're energetic. It's like they want to come out and latch on to Klaus. Is it strange to say that I think they act differently around certain people? I know it's still early, but I swear that I can feel what they feel and vice versa. They're emotions affect me and mine theirs."

"I think it's normal. You're not having a normal pregnancy, Izzy. These babies are going to be more extraordinary than you think. I don't doubt you'll always have a strong bond with them, so will Klaus." Marco replied he paused and looked at her stomach. "Can I?"

Bella nodded rapidly and grinned. "I've been waiting for you to ask. If they're in a good mood they'll put on a show for you." She stated as she watched her brother put his hand on her stomach. She looked closely at his face as the babies kicked and Marco's eyes practically shone with happiness.

"That's really cool, Izzy." He stated as he removed his hand from her stomach. "Do you ever think if we were like this with our mom?"

"All the time." Bella admitted. "I think we were stronger. I think that's why even though we've never properly met her, we're still so close to her. Those nine months we were inside her we bonded with her and that's not something that'll ever go away."

Marco nodded, he draped his arm over his sister's shoulders. "You want to go kill some vampires?"

"I can't, I already used too much of my gift." Bella said with a sigh. "How about you do some killing and I watch?"

Marco shook her head. "No, we'll kill some helpless vampires together or not at all."

-Page Break-

Bella looked to Klaus as she had asked him to spend the rest of the afternoon with her. It had been a good day and she wanted to make it even better so she had something planned, she just hoped Klaus would agree with her.

"I don't want a big wedding." Bella said quietly.

Klaus smirked, "I know, love." He replied simply as he kept his arm around her.

Bella nodded, "I don't want to get married at a church either."

Klaus chuckled lightly, "I knew this as well."

Bella smiled, "I want to get married today."

Klaus looked at her searching her face for any sign of lying. He smiled as he caught that she was being serious. "You want to get married today?"

Bella nodded she took Klaus's wrist in her hands and looked at the time. "In about 2 hours, I want to officially become your wife."

"Any reason why you want to get married so quickly?" Klaus questioned curiously.

"I want to get married before I give birth to our children and if I wait any longer I won't be able to fit into any sort of dress." Bella said, "Will you marry me today?"

Klaus chuckled, "I'd marry you whenever you wish, love." He replied with a smirk. "Why are we in town?"

"We're in town because your brothers are getting suits and I figured you'd want to join them. Your sister already has my dress, so Marc will be taking me home." Bella said, she gestured to the suit shop just across the street. "Hurry up, the faster you get in there the faster we can get married."

Klaus smiled he leaned down and attached his lips to Bella's. He pulled her tightly into his arms and deepened the kiss between them. The idea of finally getting married had made him incredibly happy. He had been thinking of ways to get rid of Marcel without having to kill him, but suddenly all of that was out of his mind as he thought about marrying the love of his existence.

Bella sighed in annoyance as a whistle pulled them apart. "I swear Marc if you weren't my brother and I weren't pregnant I'd have stabbed you with my scythe by now." Bella said as she was enjoying the kiss between her and Klaus and was more than disappointed to have it interrupted.

"I'd rather risk you stabbing me than Bekah trying to cut off my head when I don't show up at the house with you." Marc replied he turned to Klaus and smirked widely. "Your brothers are waiting inside for you. I think you'll be having fun, Finn's in there."

Bella laughed, "Oh that should just be perfect for you." Bella said with a smile.

Klaus smirked, he kissed Bella's forehead. "It seems better than having to be around both Sage and Rebekah." He walked into the store and Bella turned to Marco.

"They're not both at the house, right?" Bella questioned as Marco began to lead her away.

Marco sighed, "They're both there. I feel a little bad leaving Davina there by herself, but Bekah said she'd make sure the girl remained safe."

Bella nodded and took in a deep breath. "I want to fly." Bella said as she looked up at the sky with longing. "My wings feel like they're starting to cramp. I haven't been up in the air in so long, Marc."

Marco led Bella away to find an isolated spot. "I don't think flying would be too much of a problem."

Bella smirked, "I'm glad you see things my way, Marc."

-Page Break-

Klaus sighed as he heard Kol and Finn arguing behind him. They had been like that for the last few hours, it seemed they were arguing about anything and everything they could. Klaus could manage to ignore them, but Elijah being who he was had tried desperately to get them to calm down. Klaus walked towards Henrik who was leaning against one of the back walls reading a black leather bound book.

"Henrik." Klaus said approaching. "This is set to start any minute, where is the minister?"

Henrik closed the book in his hands and grinned widely. "You're looking at him, Nik."

Klaus sighed, "Henrik…"

"I talked to Elle about it earlier. She didn't want some stranger marrying the two of you. You know how Elle is with her privacy, she didn't want a stranger being a part of a very important day for you two. You can do anything online, Nik, including becoming an ordained minister. It really only took a matter of minutes." Henrik patted his brother on the back. "Besides, you know I always have to be the center of attention. I love Elle, but I don't wish to marry her, so the second best thing to being the groom is being the minister."

Klaus chuckled lightly as he watched his brother walk off. He returned to his post at the front of the altar. He growled in frustration as there was still an argument between his brothers. "Will you two just shut up already? You're worse than kids! If I hear another argument between the two of you I will rip you apart and bury your body parts in the middle of the ocean!"

Kol smirked, "Are you nervous brother?" He questioned not being able to hide his amusement from his tone. "Is that what's really bothering you?"

Elijah shook his head, "Don't antagonize him Kol, no one will stop him from doing as he promised and throwing you into the middle of the ocean."

Kol rolled his eyes, "Bella would certainly stop him."

Klaus chuckled, "Bella would help me." He assured with a smirk. "I think I know my wife better than you do."

"She's not your wife yet." Kol replied a smirk made its way to his face. "How do you know that she's not double guessing her decision right now?"

Klaus was about to reply but was cut off as Henrik appeared at the top of the altar. A bright smile on his face as he fixed the tie to his tux. "It's time to start." He stated, he grabbed a control from his jacket pocket and started the wedding march. Klaus turned his head and waited anxiously to see his bride.

Bella took in a deep breath as she saw Rebekah, Davina and Sage all head out. She turned to her brother, "I…" She paused as she couldn't find a way to thank him for walking her down the aisle. Because it was so short noticed she didn't have the time to contact her dad.

Marco smiled he leaned forward and kissed his sister's head. "I know, Izzy."

Bella nodded a bright smile creeped onto her face. "You know, this might become one my fondest memories I'll ever hold."

"I assumed it would be." Marco replied, "I'm assuming that meeting me is your fondest memory."

Bella rolled her eyes, "No, its torturing Edward Cullen." She replied with a teasing tone. "You're up there, though."

"I better be," Marco replied, "You have no idea the fit I would throw if I weren't."

Bella smiled, "I can imagine." She took in a deep breath and smile. "I guess we should get going. I don't want to be late to my own wedding."

Marco nodded, he took a step forward but paused as a hand now rested on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at his father. "Didn't think you were going to make it, Dad." He said he released Bella's hand and smiled as she looked to him in surprise. "What did you think I was doing when you were changing?" He questioned with a smile. "I'll see you outside, Izzy."

Bella looked to her father with wide eyes. "I didn't think you would be here." She admitted.

Death nodded with small smile. "I suspect you're only going to get married once and I couldn't very well miss it happening. I have a duty to fulfill after all."

Bella smiled and rested her hand on the crook of his extended elbow. "Thank you." She said quietly as she walked at his side and headed outside and down the aisle. She looked up and met Klaus's eyes a wide smile spreading across her face. In a matter of minutes she would be his wife and that was something she found to be incredible.

Bella didn't pay attention as she heard her father whisper something to Klaus. She smiled and took Klaus's offered hand. She didn't need to hear what Henrik was saying to know it was something beautiful. All she could pay attention to was Klaus and the movement in her stomach telling her that their children were beyond happy.

Bella didn't notice when she had said the words I do, or when Klaus had said them as well, but she was lost in her thoughts. She blamed her lack of attention to the overwhelming emotion of happiness that she was feeling from her children. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck as his lips met hers. She let herself let go of everything around her and just focused on the man that held her in his arms, her husband.


	10. Back Home

Author's Note

\- Several Months Later-

Bella sighed as she leaned against Klaus. "I'm getting huge."

Klaus chuckled and brushed his hand down her stomach. It was bigger than he had expected it to be at 6 months, but if he had to guess those babies were growing faster than any human babies. "You look beautiful, love."

Bella turned to look at him and a true smile came onto her face. "These kids are moving more." She said as she leaned back against him. "I think they know who you are to them."

"Do you really believe that?" Klaus questioned curiously.

Bella nodded, "I believe it has something to do with my emotions. They intensify everything I feel, when I'm with you I'm happy, and that makes them excited. When I talk to Marc or Henrik, they get calm, because it's calming to be around them. They're not like all other babies, Klaus, they're special."

Klaus rested his chin on her shoulder as they looked at the sunrise on the beach together. A few months alone together was more relaxing than he could believe, but he knew they would have to go back eventually. "We leave in a couple of hours, anything you want to do?"

Bella shook her head. "Not really. Can we just stay here a little longer?"

"We can do whatever you please, love." Klaus assured as he kissed her lightly.

-Page Break-

Henrik smiled as Davina was nervously choosing out school supplies. "You're making it seem like going back will be the end of everything."

Davina smiled slightly. "It's just nerve wracking. I haven't been to school in almost a year. It's going to be like I don't even know anyone there anymore. Not to mention that's it's going to be weird now that I'm so used to the supernatural world. How am I supposed to act going back to the boring life of a teenage girl?"

"It won't be as hard as you're making it seem. I went to school and I grew up with Elle and Nik." Henrik said, "You'll find that balance in-between and you'll be fine."

"You don't have to come to school with me," Davina said as she picked up a pack of pencils to avoid looking at Henrik. "Going through it once should've been enough."

Henrik chuckled, "This time around I don't have to put any actual effort into my classes seeing as I've already done it all. Besides, it'll be fun and you'll at the very least have one person to talk to."

Davina smiled and blushed lightly. "It'll be better to not feel so much like an outcast."

Henrik smiled, "Come on, I need a book bag... I've seemed to have misplaced my old one."

"You?" Davina questioned in disbelief. "Since when do you misplace anything?"

Henrik shrugged, "I didn't necessarily misplace it. I burned it in a fire with a friend of mine."

"You have friends?" Davina questioned shocked, she blushed as she caught how that had sounded. "No offense, but I really didn't peg you for the sort to talk to anyone outside of your family."

Henrik chuckled, "I can understand the surprise, but I keep a few friends outside of my family. The friend I'm referring to is actually a friend of the family. After I graduated we had a bon fire and he convinced me to burn my book bag, a symbolic way to say goodbye to high school."

"Is he human?" Davina questioned curiously. "Does he know what everyone is?"

Henrik nodded, "Jeremy's a self-taught hunter of the supernatural."

Davina's eyes widened. "He purposely hunts vampires and stuff?"

Henrik nodded, "Yeah, he likes to travel and hunt the things that are just way too out of control. I've never seen him kill anyone that hadn't merited their death."

"Has he ever tried to kill any of you?" Davina questioned curiously as she couldn't imagine a vampire hunter not trying to go after the Mikaelsons.

"No, he's very calm around our family, especially Bella and Marco." Henrik replied he stopped and looked through the book bags. He grabbed a black messenger bag and sighed. "That's good enough."

Davina smiled, "You didn't even put any thought into choosing that."

"It's a book bag, I don't think you need to think too much on it." Henrik replied he smiled as he saw her looking through all the bags. He reached forward and pulled out a black leather one and handed it to her.

Davina sighed, "How the hell do you do that? You don't even try and then suddenly you find like the perfect backpack."

"You put too much thought into everything, Davina." Henrik replied simply as he continued to push the cart away. "What else is on the list?"

Davina sighed, "Umm… I think we're good. It seems we got everything that's going to be needed."

Henrik paused and looked over the paper. "Let's go pay. Do you need anything else?"

Davina shook her head. "I'm good, Rebekah just brought me a bag of clothes she thought I'd like."

Henrik chuckled, "She's starting to get bored without Bella around. I'd say to expect a few more things until Bella arrives."

"When are Bella and Klaus returning?" Davina questioned curiously as she followed after Henrik.

"Sometime tomorrow." Henrik replied with a smile. "I'm hopeful to see how the babies are coming along."

-Page Break-

Bella frowned at her large stomach. She looked over and frowned at Klaus who chuckled. "What is it you find so funny?"

"The mere fact that every time you look at your stomach you get upset. You look beautiful, love." Klaus said, he reached over and took her hand in his and kissed the top of it.

Bella laughed, "I wasn't upset because I weigh three times my size, Klaus. I was upset because they won't stop kicking. I sometimes wonder if they're trying to play soccer in there."

Klaus smirked, "I see, you're running short on sleep."

"It's hard to sleep when you're a referee." Bella responded with a smile. She placed a hand on her stomach. "Have you given any thought to what we'll be naming them?"

"Not much," Klaus responded as he drove. They were headed back to New Orleans, from what Klaus had heard from his brothers' things were getting progressively worse with Marcel and it needed to come to an end. They would not allow him to rule over their city for much longer. The city has and always will belong to the Mikaelsons and it was about time everyone knew it. "Have you decided on anything yet?"

"No." Bella frowned, "Henri and Marc have been sending me several names they enjoy and your sister has sent me a list she _doesn't_ want me to name them. I haven't told any of them the genders, but they're sending me lists of names already. Kol has only suggested one name and that's for us to name one of our kids after him, whether it's a boy or girl doesn't matter to him."

Klaus chuckled, "That is never going to happen. He's out of his mind if he thinks we're going to name one of our children after him."

Bella smiled, "I thought it was definitely something Kol would ask of us, I saw it coming a head of time. You know, I would definitely take into consideration any names Elijah recommends."

Klaus smirked, "Why is that, love?"

"I feel as if Elijah would give names he would think we would like, instead of names he enjoys." Bella said with a smile. "Maybe we should start thinking of names as they're so far along. I'm at six months, Klaus, we don't have that long ahead of us."

"You shouldn't think too much on it." Klaus insisted as he kept his eyes on the road. "The perfect name will come in time."

-Page Break-

Rebekah sighed as Marco wouldn't stop tapping his foot as they waited outside on the porch swing. "Marco." She said resting a hand on his knee to stop his movement. "You're getting on everyone's nerves."

Marco shrugged, "I can't help it. I can feel her getting closer and she's anxious about something, so I'm anxious."

Henrik looked at Marco and nodded his head in agreement. "Something feels off."

Kol took a sip of his drink, "Are we really going to just wait out here for them?"

"Yes." Elijah said crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't get so impatient, Kol."

Davina looked curiously as the family gathered together. "Are Finn and Sage not joining us?" She questioned quietly as she hadn't seen either of the two vampires around.

"They left this morning." Elijah announced. "It seems Sage was getting anxious being here. Finn promised to return as soon as the babies were born."

Kol scoffed, "Sure, he'll return." He remarked sarcastically.

"It's better that these babies have little interaction with Sage. I don't want her tainting their purity." Rebekah said crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm happy she's gone, I only wish Finn will finally get over her."

Marco stood as they saw Klaus's car pulling into the house. He instantly walked forward and opened Bella's door helping her out. "About time you got here, Izzy." He said pulling her into a hug.

Bella laughed, "Hello to you too, Marc."

Henrik stepped forward, but he stilled as he caught sight of Bella's stomach. His hands trembled, "You're so big…" Henrik said in awe. His eyes widened and he turned back around heading straight into the house.

Bella looked curiously at Klaus, "Anyone else and I would've attempted to kill them."

Kol grinned, and approached Bella. "You look lovely, darling."

Bella smirked and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm still not going to tell you what they're going to be."

Kol rolled his eyes, "And to think I was being nice to you."

Bella hugged Elijah and Rebekah smiling as they both were being cautious of her. She smiled as she came upon Davina. The shy girl was standing by the door. "How have you been?" Bella questioned as she walked up the stairs.

"Good as can be." Davina said she walked forward and hugged Bella.

Bella smiled as Davina helped her into the home. She could hear Elijah Rebekah and Kol telling Klaus all about Marcel. She could hear Marco walking behind her, she made her way to the library to see Henrik pacing and running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Care to explain what's wrong with you?"

Henrik turned to look at her his eyes wide. "We just missed something important and I think it's having a stronger effect on the babies than we realize."

Bella smiled as Marco helped her sit down, her eyes followed Davina as she walked to stand beside Henrik. "You're going to have to explain things more to me, Henri. You're not making things clear enough."

"Do you remember when the hunters took me and you gave Kol your blood?" Henrik questioned as he looked to Bella. "Kol was stronger than normal, he was beyond original strong and that's because of your blood."

Bella nodded, "I know what my blood can do to others, Henri."

"You're not supposed to be at this weight, yet." Henrik said approaching her. "Elle, this isn't the average weight for someone who is only 6 months along with twins."

Marco straightened out as he was picking up what Henrik was saying. "The babies are growing more rapidly because of Bella's blood."

Bella rested a hand on her stomach. "Henri…" She said cautiously. "What exactly are you hinting at?"

Henrik sat down next to Bella. "Elle, you're not months away from giving birth. If I'm right, it'll only be days. These babies are ready to come out. Let me use my magic to check on them."

Bella sighed, "Alright, let's see if you're right."

Henrik put his hands on Bella's stomach and focused on his magic.

Bella watched him curiously she was in his mind so she was able to know what was happening. She pulled out of his mind with a sigh as he was right. She ran her hands down her face as it now made more sense why her babies were so energetic all the time. "How did we never come to this conclusion before?"

"None of us have ever had children before." Henrik replied as he removed his hands from Bella's stomach. "We have to start preparing, Elle. These babies are strong and they're going to be born soon."

Bella sighed, "Help me stand." She said as she felt this overwhelming need to be with Klaus. She walked out of the room and walked out the back door into the yard. She turned and glared at the three behind her. "I'm fine. I just want to walk. I'll be fine on my own."

Bella rested her hands on her stomach and walked, she sighed in relief as Klaus walked up behind her putting his arms around her his hands resting on tops of hers. "I really hate to say this." She whispered. "But I'm terrified. Henri said they should be born soon, and I just don't know if I'm ready for that."

Klaus nodded he softly kissed her cheek, "Isabella, you're capable of anything. Our children may be born a bit early, but you're more than prepared to be a mother. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Are you ready for this?" Bella questioned in return as she relaxed against Klaus.

"I know I can do anything as long as you're with me." Klaus responded simply.

Bella smiled, "That oddly enough makes me feel better."

-Page Break-

Bella sighed as Marco led her to her room. "Is there a reason you're insisting taking me to my own room?"

"Yes." He assured as he closed the door behind her. "While you were gone I took the time of doing some renovating to it."

Bella looked around. "I see no real difference, Marc."

Marco rolled his eyes he gestured to the now extra door that was in her room. "Go ahead, step through."

"If I learned anything from my childhood is that on the other side of this door is Narnia." Bella said with a smirk as she opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw what was designed to be a baby's room. She stepped in seeing the two cribs that would belong to her children. "Marc? How did you do this?"

Marco smiled he draped his arm around his sister's shoulders and smirked. "I didn't do all of it. Rebekah and Davina picked out most of the decorations. Elijah built the cribs, I had to find all the other furniture and Kol and Henrik picked out all the baby clothes. They stayed pretty neutral, so no one knows what they're going to be."

Marco smiled, "It's pretty small, we thought there wasn't a point to make it so elaborate if Klaus just planned to take over his real home soon."

"It's really beautiful." Bella assured as she looked around it. Picking up one of the plush toys in the cribs.

Bella ran her hand along the cribs and felt tears in her eyes. "Our mom never got to have any of this, Marc."

"But you do, and you have to know that would've made her happy." Marco replied he kissed his sister's head. "I'll give you a moment to take everything in."

Bella smiled, "Thanks, Marc."

Bella played with the plush Giraffe in her hand. She looked up as Henrik entered, she smiled as he handed her a blood bag and a cookie. "You never properly greeted me earlier. I'm slightly hurt by this; I think you're starting to forget that I'm your favorite person."

Henrik grinned, "What can I say, I'm acting out. In just a few days my title as your favorite Mikaelson will be ripped out of my hands by those babies. I'm starting to get used to the idea, but it still stings."

Bella smiled, "Don't worry too much, Henri, this only means that there are two more additions to the family, you're spot isn't lowered too much. You're going to have to step up your game, Henri in order to be called their favorite uncle."

Henrik smiled he stepped forward and hugged Bella. "I'm happy to see you, Elle. I was just worried over you and the babies. Excuse my rude behavior."

Bella smiled, "If it were anyone else I would've had a tantrum and threatened to kill you."

"I just worry over your health." Henrik assured. "I don't want to ever see you hurt, Elle."

"Thanks, Henri." She replied with a bright smile. "Don't worry, you have a few more days of being my favorite Mikaelson."

"That hurts to hear, love, all this time I thought I was your favorite." Klaus said entering the room.

Henrik smirked, "Nik, we both know I was always her favorite. I'm going to go into town with Davina and pick up a few needed things. I'll see you later, Elle, Nik."

Bella smiled at Klaus, "I'm curious, what's going on with Marcel?"

"He's building an army for himself, or so it seems." Klaus responded as he stepped forward and put his arms around Bella. "His following of vampires has close to tripled in size since we left. Elijah believes he's trying to build an army big enough to fight against us. Your brother heard something in his mind about a Garden where he keeps imprisoned vampires, Marcel wants to place me there."

"I want to rip his head off." Bella replied softly as she held onto Klaus.

Klaus chuckled, "We can't kill him, love. I'm going to need him alive."

Bella rolled her eyes, "He deserves to die, but if he doesn't die, anything he does is on your head."

"He won't get far on his plans." Klaus assured, he kissed her head. "You need to get some rest; you haven't slept since we got on the plane."

Bella groaned, "I hate it when you're right." She whispered, "Can you hold me for a bit? I feel better with you around."

"I'll hold you for as long as you want, love." Klaus said as he took her hand and led her towards the bed. He smirked as she fell asleep almost instantly when her body came in contact with the bed.

-Page Break-

Bella looked up as she saw Kol entering the kitchen. She slid over a slice of cake to him. "Since when do you look so worried?"

Kol grabbed the fork and took a bite of the cake before answering. "There are two babies being born in the middle of the war. Aren't you worried over them?"

Bella smirked, "Kol, anyone even thinks about hurting my babies I'll invent an entirely new meaning to the word torture." Bella put a piece of cake into her mouth and smiled.

Kol chuckled, "I'm hoping you have a girl."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I've been thinking and I believe that if you have a girl when it comes time for her to date, Niklaus is going to drive himself crazy." Kol said smirking at the thought. "It's something I'm hoping to see."

Bella smirked, "You just want to torture Klaus. I was thinking, after I have my babies I'm going to need your help."

"On?" Kol questioned curiously.

"You'll see; I have to make some plans first." Bella said with a smile. "Rest assured that you're most likely going to have to kill some people."

Kol smirked, "I knew I missed you for some reason, Isa."

"Planning the destruction of the world?" Marco said as he entered.

Bella nodded, "Kol is going to help me do it. I'm making him my right hand man."

"I'm wounded that you didn't choose me." Marco replied teasingly.

Kol smirked, "I take a sick joy in killing people, we think you might have too many morals for world domination."


	11. You and Me, Plus Two

Author's Note

Well, it's finally here!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella flipped through the baby book of names, she couldn't find a name that really stuck to her. In a fit of frustration, she threw the book into the wall and groaned out as she couldn't come to any sort of conclusion. She rested her head in her hands, by Henrik's estimation she was less than a couple days away from giving birth. Bella didn't want her babies being born without a name, so she was trying to make some decisions. As of yet, her mind couldn't settle on anything only further adding to the frustration she felt on the subject.

Kol entered the room noticing the new dent in the living room wall. "Something bothering you, darling?"

Bella sighed, "Baby names." She responded simply running her hands through her hair.

Kol grinned, "I still vote that naming them after me would be absolutely wonderful."

Bella laughed, "No, I would like my children to have their own names."

"That's a real shame," Kol said with a frown. "I know something that will cheer you up immensely."

Bella grinned, "I'm assuming you got the papers?"

Kol nodded taking a seat next to Bella. "Why are we looking into all the major figures of the community?"

Bella took the file from his hands and looked through it. "No one has questioned why so many bodies go missing and no one bats an eye lash in the community." Bella flipped through the folder. "These men are working for Marcel. It's up to me and you to cause just a bit of trouble, to have them realize that Marcel isn't the biggest or strongest monster in this town."

Kol grinned, "I always did have a special ability to make people fear me."

"What a coincidence," Bella said with a smirk. "I tend to do the same."

Kol stood and held out his hand to Bella and helped her stand. "Come on, darling. Klaus and the others are out and I happen to know that all these officials will be in one spot this afternoon."

Bella stood and placed a hand on her stomach. "Good, my babies are restless and I feel that they need to get a bit of fresh New Orleans air."

Kol smirked widely. "Let's hurry, Henrik and Davina should be returning soon and we don't want them stopping us from our activities."

"No, we certainly wouldn't want that." Bella responded with a smirk. "Afterall, you're going with me, so you'll be doing all the dangerous things."

Kol smirked widely. "We won't do anything that's considered too dangerous. All we're going to do is destroy whatever deal Marcel has with these people. We're just going to make it difficult for him to continue on controlling this city."

Bella smiled widely. "You know, Kol, you're going to be a horrible influence on my kids."

"They're going to need it." Kol responded with a smirk. "And with you as a mother they're already sure to be mischievous."

-Page Break-

Klaus entered Marcel's lair with his two siblings and Marco. The four of them were going to see what they could do to scare some sense into Marcel. Klaus smirked widely in amusement as they were instantly swarmed by vampires, "Is this all you can do? A few pathetic newborns? I think you seem to forget who we are, Marcel."

"I didn't forget anything." Marcel responded standing on the balcony overlooking the group. "I thought you left town, Klaus." He added becoming slightly unhinged at the thought of the feared hybrid back in town.

Klaus smirked, "I was on my honeymoon." Klaus smirked widened at the look of shock on Marcel's face. "I'm officially a married man now."

Marcel hid his shock with a smirk. "Congratulations. Am I right in assuming that the girl who stabbed me is now your wife?"

"She did leave a wonderful impression." Klaus responded pleased to see how Marcel remembered Bella knowing that the small action caused fear to enter the vampire.

"I never thought of you marrying someone so pathetic." Marcel responded smirking as he saw his words had an effect on Klaus. "I never knew you would marry someone who in your terms would be described as a harlot. I mean, she was awfully cozy with Kol when I met her, I do wonder just how intimate her relationship with him is."

Klaus growled, but smirked as he saw all the vampires in front of them and around Marcel drop to the floor.

"Be careful what you say." Marco's voice rang out in the sudden quiet of the area. "You're talking about my sister and you'll find I have a bit of a temper. While they might not want to kill you I have no problem in doing so… several times."

Klaus smirked, "At this moment I don't believe any of us would stop him from killing you. It would certainly make taking back our home easier." Klaus said meeting Marcel's gaze. "Why don't you come down here and we'll have a civil talk?"

Marcel straightened out and his shoulders tensed. "You don't have what it takes to rule New Orleans." He stated. "You might've been the ones to help build this place, but I was the one to make it into what it is today. I'm the one who keeps this city thriving, none of you know how to do that. None of you know what it takes to run this place."

Rebekah smirked, "It's a good thing that we're all fast learners, isn't it?"

Marcel took in a deep breath and jumped off the balcony landing in front of the group of four. "I have put my _**blood**_ into this city. I am the king, and none of you are ever going to take that from me. You might be able to take your home back, but I'll always be the one New Orleans belongs to."

-Page Break-

Bella and Kol walked into the large building and made their way to the elevator. "Kol." Bella said as she stepped inside. "Why are all these officials gathered together?" She questioned now realizing how fortunate that was for their little plan.

Kol sighed, "I'm assuming they're planning to meet with Marcel soon."

"They're going to get such a wonderful surprise when we walk into the room." Bella said with a smile placing a hand on her stomach. "Let's just hope that we don't have to make this little meeting bloody. I rather not have to explain to my husband why I'm covered in blood."

Kol chuckled lightly. "Is that how you're going to refer to Klaus as from now on?"

Bella grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "It's fun to refer to him as such." Bella smirked widely as the elevator doors chimed before opening. "This is the part where things start to get interesting."

Kol smirked he placed his hand on Bella's back and walked slightly in front of her. "Try not to get into any sort of trouble, Isa. I don't want to have Nik on my back if I put you in danger."

Bella smirked, "He'd rip your head off if he knew what we were doing."

Kol opened the door to the office and allowed Bella in first. He closed the door behind the two of them and smirked as all eyes were on them. "Hello, gentlemen."

Bella smiled placing a hand n on her stomach protectively. "I'm Isabella Mikaelson and this my brother Kol."

Kol smirked at her introduction. "We're here because Marcel won't be leader for much longer."

Bella stepped closer to the table of 4 people, the mayor, a priest, a lieutenant and a business man. All whom she knew were leaders in the community of New Orleans, people who held a lot of power. "Marcel likes to believe he still holds power over the city, but there's someone stronger in town."

"Who the hell are you?" A small pudgy man said standing his military wear on letting Bella know that he thought he was in charge. The Lieutenant, she thought with a smirk.

Bella smirked widely. "Most of the supernatural world knows me by my birth name, Isabella Reaper. I'm the daughter of death."

A tall man stood and laughed. "You expect us to believe that _thee_ Death is real? And that _you_ are his daughter?"

Bella smiled, "You can believe what you want, but just be aware that I can and will kill all of you in the blink of an eye if I so please. Then, I'll bring you back to life just to do it again."

Bella's eyes met Kieran's and she smiled widely remembering his nephew. "How is Sean? I hope he's feeling better, last time I saw him he was miraculously coming back to life."

Kieran stood his eyes widening, he didn't think this girl could be the same one that his nephew described as an angel. "That's not possible."

"We came here for a reason." Bella announced walking at the head of the table with Kol standing just a bit in front of her ready to rip someone's heart out if needed. "Marcel has become an annoyance to my family and because my husband doesn't wish to kill him, we're simply going to take away his city. I need all of you to understand that Marcel is no longer the leader here. We are."

Kol grinned widely, "My family is not as soft as Marcel is. We will not be under your control and we will not fall to your demands. We aren't as weak as him, so we will be setting the rules and you _will_ be abiding by them."

Bella nodded, "The thing is, gentlemen, we are making this town our new home and we don't want to have to put more effort into dealing with all of you than is needed. As you can tell, I'm expecting soon and I don't want to deal with you any further."

"You and that freak baby of yours need to get out of our town. We will not allow you to come in and ruin everything we've built with Marcel." Mayor Brown responded.

Bella's entire body tensed and she felt her babies kicking against her stomach, they were feeling her anger as well. "Kol." She whispered lowly her voice tense as she glared at the mayor.

Kol smirked he blurred forward and twisted the Mayor's neck. He walked back to Bella's side with a pleased smile on his face as he heard the shock from the others in the room. "I'd be careful what you say to her, you'll learn that she has quite a temper."

Bella smiled, "There aren't two options here, we're not trying to win you over. We're here to tell you that Marcel isn't the strongest vampire in town and there's a new leader taking his place. If you don't accept this, we're simply kill you and have someone who is willing to accept our offer take your place."

Bella smiled widely as their eyes were still wide with fear. With Kol at her side she headed to the dead Mayor who now lay with his twisted neck on the table. Bella placed a hand on his head and closed her eyes, she used a bit of her power to bring him back to life. It was less about bringing back the mayor and more about truly showing her power to the others.

"I can take away your life easily, and just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm weak. This is all the warning you're going to get from us. Marcel's time is coming to an end and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. All that is left now is for you to accept what is occurring and move on."

Bella looked to Kol. "We should get going, I'm getting a bad feeling about Klaus and I don't think the babies are going to stop kicking until he's near again."

Kol draped his arm over Bella's shoulders as they walked towards the exit. "I think I might have an idea where he is."

-Page Break-

"I have put my _**blood**_ into this city. I am the king, and none of you are ever going to take that from me. You might be able to take your home back, but I'll always be the one New Orleans belongs to."

Bella looked to Kol and smirked as they both entered the home. Bella clapped her hands together catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Really, that was heartfelt speech. If I didn't already know that you were losing control of the city, I might still believe you have a chance at winning."

Kol smirked at his siblings. "We've had an eventful day."

Bella smirked widely and looked to Marcel. "You see, I stopped by to interrupt a little meeting, one you're late to."

Marcel's eyes widened, "You didn't…"

Bella smirked widely, "I did." She stepped towards Klaus and stood comfortably at his side. "I let them all know how pathetic you are... I mean, you couldn't even make their meeting. If you couldn't keep a schedule how could you control an entire city?"

Kol chuckled, "To cut things short, they will no longer be supporting your leadership. We made it clear how pathetic and weak you are compared to the rest of us."

"After a bit of… _persuasion_… we made them see how weak you really were." Bella said with a smirk.

Klaus leaned down his hand on her stomach, he quietly whispered in her ear. "Persuasion?"

Bella turned to him and smiled. "It was nothing more than what was needed." Her eyes closed briefly as he kissed her softly. She smiled widely and turned back to Marcel noticing how Klaus stood behind her with his hands resting on her stomach. Bella could tell that although he was behind her, he was more than ready to attack if he needed to.

"I'm tired, and in need of some blood so, let's make this short." Bella said resting her hands above Klaus's.

"You have 8 days to vacate the premises." Elijah announced moving to stand closer to Klaus and Bella taking a stand next to Kol.

"If you don't." Marco began moving to join the others.

"We'll rip you and every other vampire in this place to pieces." Rebekah finished for Marco taking his hand in hers as she stood by his side.

Kol smirked widely, "I've been waiting for a good fight, I'm eager for it to start. Be out of our home in those 8 days and you just might live to be another 100 years older."

Klaus smiled, "This is a new era for New Orleans, Marcel. One in which we will rule. Take your vampires if you wish, we can always make more if need be."

Bella grinned, "Your days as ruler of New Orleans are numbered, Marcel. It's time to accept it and move on."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Klaus led her into her bedroom. "I'm fine, Klaus. I'm not tired."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "If that's true than lying down for few minutes won't cause you to go to sleep."

Bella climbed onto the bed and let Klaus drape a blanket over her. "Can you stay? I'm not feeling very well; I like it when you're near."

Klaus smiled and got onto the bed beside her. He put his arms around her and let her rest comfortably at his side. "Have you chosen any names?"

Bella shook her head, "Not really, I'm hoping that I'll figure it out when they're born. Or they'll just grow up nameless."

Klaus chuckled he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, love."

Bella smiled, "Your kids are too energetic, they're being restless."

"It must be your excitement, Isabella. Once you start to rest they should as well." Klaus responded his fingers drawing slow circles on her stomach. Being able to feel the restlessness Bella was talking about.

Klaus kept his gaze on Bella as she slept. She was holding on tightly to his hand as she slept. Klaus looked up at there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He announced quietly knowing it was his youngest brother.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've been getting a bad feeling all day." Henrik said entering. "Well, not a bad feeling, but something really strong. It's been nagging at me all day and I just wanted to check on Elle. I needed a visual confirmation that she was okay."

Klaus smiled at his brother's worry. "She's fine, after today she just got a little tired."

Henrik stepped closer but paused, "You need to get her pants off."

Klaus raised a brow at his brother's words. "Henrik…"

Henrik's eyes widened. "Nik, Bella's water is about to break. I can sense it, that's what my magic has been telling me all day. I can sense them, listen to her heartbeat, it's picking up. I'm going to go get the supplies, you need to get Bella undressed. This is most likely going to be messy."

Henrik exited the room and rushed to the library where he knew Davina was. "I need your help."

Davina looked up startled. "Something wrong?"

"I need you to grab some water for me and gather everyone together." Henrik smiled widely. "We're about to have two new additions to the family."

-Page Break-

Rebekah stood from her spot on the couch and began to pace. "Why the bloody hell can't we be in there with them?"

"Because it would make Bella increasingly uncomfortable if we were all in there watching her give birth." Elijah responded.

"How will we know if everything is alright if we can't hear a bloody thing!" Kol said irritated as well the sound proofed rooms suddenly becoming a large annoyance to him.

"Marco, Niklaus and Henrik are more than capable of handling anything that may occur." Elijah responded arms crossed over his chest. He turned his head and looked at the young witch who was standing at the end of the window watching what seemed to be nothing. "Is there something on your mind, Davina?"

The girl shook her head. "Not really, but Henrik discussed with me what was happening with Marcel. I was around him for a long time, and I can't help but to think that he might do something incredibly stupid. What if he does something to try and hurt the twins?"

All three originals paused for a moment and looked at each other. "No one in this house will ever let anything harm these children."

Davina smiled. "Of that I'm more than sure. Bella and Klaus alone will raise hell on Earth if a single threat is made against their children. I'm just thinking how bloody Marcel's death will be the day he chooses to attack."

Kol smirked, "His death will never be eternal, Bella would not let him know what peace is."

Rebekah smiled, "We've all seen what Bella can do when someone messes with her family. She gets angry and retaliates."

Davina smiled and sat on the couch, amused to see the three originals telling different tales of Bella's revenge tactics. Yes, her small clever let plan at distracting them had worked.

"Nothing was as bad as the torture she inflicted on the Cullen boy." Kol said with a smirk. "None of us witnessed it, but we all know that torture had to have been the worst."

Davina sat up straighter. "Who was the Cullen boy? Was he a warlock?"

Rebekah sat down and smirked at Davina. "Let us tell you about the torture of Edward Cullen. It has been a tale we've all told several times and each time it does not live up to the actual torture."

-Page Break-

Bella's vision swirled, she kept trying to focus but she couldn't keep her mind focused on anything but her babies. She closed her eyes and focused hearing the faint sound of her babies crying. She clutched at her head, but she could feel them become happy when they felt Klaus's presence near them. Bella smiled slightly as everything went black and she could no longer hear or see anything.

Klaus turned his head his hands carrying his small child. "Henrik…" He trailed off as he saw Bella unconscious.

Henrik nodded, "It's okay." He assured he gently picking Bella up and setting her on the couch in the room. "She's going to wake up healthy and back to her Reaper self. I'm going to change the sheets so it isn't all messy when she comes to. I'm also going to tell everyone down stairs two baby Mikaelsons were delivered safely and healthy."

Klaus turned to Marco as he was making sure the twin he had in his hands was wrapped up after being gently cleaned. "Marco?"

Marco smiled widely. "A boy and a girl." He said softly. "Must run in our genes."

Klaus smirked, looking at the sleeping form of his new son, he glanced down at his daughter that was looking around with big brown eyes that he knew she inherited from her mother. "It's amazing how truly beautiful they are."

Marco nodded his hands slightly shaking. "I never thought I'd have a niece or nephew. It's surreal to be able to hold them, to be here in this moment."

Klaus turned his head to see Bella shrugging on his pair of pajama bottoms. He smiled as she walked towards him. "We have children."

Bella grinned, her eyes shifting down to the baby that Marco placed into her arms. "Hi." She said softly to her baby boy whose brown eyes opened to stare up at her.

"Have you chosen a name?" Marco respond curiously.

Bella shook her head not being able to hide her grin. "Vincent." She said softly. "I like the name Vincent."

Klaus leaned towards her and kissed her temple. "Wonderful."

"I'm going to head downstairs, give you two a moment to yourselves before everyone decides that they need to see the babies." Marco said as he kissed his sister's cheek. "Congratulations, Izzy. You're a mom."

Bella leaned against Klaus as they both held one of their children. "We make really beautiful babies."

Klaus chuckled softly. "You're wonderful, love."

"What are we going to name her?" Bella said looking at their daughter.

"We should keep your mother's idea, give them names with the same initials." Klaus responded.

Bella looked to him and grinned widely more than glad to know that he had come up with that idea. "I love that idea." She smiled as she turned her head to her daughter. "Violet. What do you think about the name Violet?"

Klaus smiled, "It sounds perfect, love."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as the entire family entered taking turns looking over Bella and Klaus's shoulders to look at the tiny additions to the Mikaelson family. Kol sighed, "Is it too early to question what they're names are?"

Bella smiled, "This is Vincent Harvey Mikealson."

Kol smiled, he leaned in closer to look at the baby boy. "I still say Kol would've been a lovely name, but Vincent isn't too bad."

Rebekah looked at the bundle of pink in Klaus's arms. "And her name?"

"Violet Harmony Mikaelson." Klaus responded already largely taken with his two children.

Rebekah smiled widely. "She's so beautiful, Nik."

"Can I hold him?" Henrik questioned curiously.

Bella nodded, she carefully placed her son in Henrik's hands, "Be careful with him, Henri."

Henrik smiled, knowing Bella's protective mothering instincts were beginning to kick in. "He'll be fine, I promise, Elle."

Bella turned to her husband who still had their daughter in his arms. She smirked as she caught his glare towards his sister.

"You're bloody crazy if you think I'm going to let go of her anytime soon." Klaus muttered to Rebekah. He looked down towards Bella as she leaned against him. Rolling his eyes he carefully handed the baby over to Rebekah. "One scratch and I rip your head off." Klaus threatened.

Rebekah rolled her eyes but carefully held baby Violet in her arms. Allowing Elijah and Marco a better angle to look at the baby.

Bella smiled and pressed her back to Klaus's chest letting his arms wrap around her waist and hold her tightly. They observed their family with their babies and it really was something beautiful. Bella turned her head up to look at Klaus. She leaned up and kissed the side of his jaw. She seeped into his mind gently letting him hear her thoughts.

_I love you. I love them._

Klaus smiled truly happy with the events of the day. He finally had his children with him and there really wasn't something more wonderful than that He leaned down and connected his lips with hers. This would be a day to remember for the rest of his eternal life.

-Page Break-

Klaus sat down beside Bella on the rocking chair that was in the nursery. He smiled fondly as this moment, Bella and his two children on the rocking chair, would be one he remembered always. He pushed back the hair that had fallen onto Bella's face. "You didn't scream." He whispered as he watched her with their sleeping children.

Bella looked up at him curiously. "What are you talking about?"

Klaus smiled, "We all expected it. It's common during births for the mother to scream, he cupped her cheek gently. "You didn't make a sound."

"I didn't want to scare them." Bella responded quietly. "I saw what they were thinking."

"You did?" Klaus responded surprised.

Bella nodded with a faint smile. "They were feeling scared. I could get into their minds and they were scared. I didn't want to scare them anymore than they already were, so I held it in. I guess that's what made it all harder to go through. But they're here so it doesn't really matter anymore, as long as they're here." She whispered her eyes swelling with tears.

Klaus leaned down and took baby Vincent from Bella's arms. "They're so beautiful."

Bella nodded a tear running down her cheek. "They're so small. So utterly beautiful and perfect."

"You've given me something so wonderful, love." Klaus said sincerely kissing her head. "Are you feeling well?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, my healing ability has hit at full force. I don't even feel any sort of fatigue, it's really weird. I expected to feel some of the aftermath of giving birth, but it was like I never was pregnant." Bela smiled and carefully stood putting each child into their own crib.

"I love you, Isabella." Klaus whispered putting his arms around her and holding her tightly.

Bella smiled leaning against him as the two of them watched over their babies. "I love you." She gratefully accepted the kiss he offered her. Nothing outside that small room mattered at the moment, only them and their children.


End file.
